Generator Rex: Made-up Season 7
by YellowAngela
Summary: Starts with a wedding and ends with a... Who knows? Anything can happen in this next installment of Generator Rex.
1. Chapter 1

**What on Earth am I thinking? Why am I actually starting a Season 7? WTH? But I guess I did promise that I would at least write Six and Rebecca's wedding. So I'm going to start and see where this goes. I only have vague plans (unlike my other seasons) and as many of you know my imagination is a strange place… Hope you like it.**

 **I do not own…**

"Oh, Becca, you look beautiful." Beverly said misty eyed.

"It's the nicest one you've tried on." Circe agreed.

"Thanks, Bev, Circe." Rebecca looked at herself in the tri-fold mirror in the store. "I think this is it. I don't even need to have it altered." She added as she twirled the white dress around.

"About time you picked something." Rex groaned from the sofa. It earned him a glare from all three ladies.

"Rex, you didn't have to come." Circe reminded him.

"Ugh, hanging out with Six is even more boring." Rex complained. "Besides, you said you wanted help carrying things. I'm good at that."

"But not good at keeping your mouth shut." Circe glared at him.

"It's so boring…" Rex threw his head against the back of the sofa. "Hey, did you know there are mirrors on the ceiling?" He began making faces. "I can see up my nose."

"Okay, we have twenty minutes before he loses interest." Circe said. "Let's pick out some bridesmaid dresses and get going."

"Oh, I was thinking of these." Beverly pulled out some pale pink asymmetrical dresses.

"Oh, well pink isn't really my color." Circe wrinkled her nose.

"Just try it on." Beverly urged pressing a dress into her hands.

"Fine." Circe walked into the changing room.

"I'm going to change out of this dress." Rebecca walked into her own changing room.

Beverly went into the third changing room. In a few minutes each of the women came out.

"It's not that bad." Circe said reluctantly.

"See, I told you." Beverly said twirling in her dress. She picked up another dress. "There's even one more for Dr. Rhodes."

"Too bad she can't be here for the fitting." Circe said looking at herself.

"She'll be here tomorrow for the bachelorette party." Rebecca smiled.

"Yes, and we've been planning something online all week!" Beverly practically squealed.

"But it better be PG." Rebecca said sternly.

"How about PG-13?" Rex piped up.

The ladies once again stared at him. "Rex, go back to looking at your nose." Circe ordered.

"Already did that. Do you know how big my tonsils are?" Rex tilted his head back and opened his mouth. "Tere hooge."

Circe rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, Bev, I don't want anything… embarrassing at the party." Rebecca said.

"Don't worry." Beverly said dismissively. "Now come on let's pay for these dresses before Rex stops being amused by the mirror."

0o0

"I don't want a bachelor party." Six said flatly.

"Of course you have to have a bachelor party. Every guy needs to have a bachelor party before they get the ball and chain." Calan protested.

Even with his shades on, Calan could feel the glare.

"No party." Six turned and walked away.

A screen lit up behind Calan.

"You know the direct approach never works with him." White Knight reminded him.

Calan sighed. "Yeah, but I'd rather not trick him. It'll be my neck."

"Ooo, ooo, can I trick him?" Bobo popped out of nowhere.

"Be my guest. Get him to this address at 8 o'clock tonight." Calan handed Bobo a piece of paper.

"8 o'clock? Why so early grandma?" Bobo snorted.

White Knight and Calan both sent him death looks.

Bobo held up his hands. "Okay, okay. Sheesh, ask a simple question…." He went away grumbling.

Six didn't understand all the fascination with pre-wedding preparations. As far as he was concerned, all you need was the suit, the venue, someone to perform the ceremony, and maybe a cake. He already had the suit, the venue, and a priest. All he was missing was the cake. He was sure they could get one from a baker somewhere… or supermarket even.

The blaring alarms broke him from his thoughts. Making an about face, he ran to the conference room.

White Knight and Calan were already there.

"There seems to be an incident with a UFO rampaging in downtown Dallas. Go take care of it." White Knight ordered.

"On it." Six turned to go.

"Not you!" White snapped. "I was talking to Captain Calan. You have to get ready for your wedding."

"That's in a week." Six protested.

"And if anything happens to you in that time, a certain scientist is going to kill me. So no…" White responded. "I will send Rex to help."

Six stood in his spot as Calan walked past him.

"White, I can still do my job." Six said with an edge in his voice. "This changes nothing."

"I beg to differ. Being married changes everything. It's no longer just you. It's both of you. You can't just think about yourself." With that he signed off leaving Six annoyed.

0o0

Rex suddenly sat up. His communicator was beeping. He put his finger on the comlink.

"Uh-huh, uh-huh…okay, got it." Rex looked up as the ladies came with bags. "Sorry, guys. There's some problem… something destroying the city, blah, blah, blah. I've got to go help Calan take care of it."

"Six isn't going, is he?" Rebecca asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, doc. I'm sure White won't let anything happen to the ninja before he can get married." Rex grinned. He snapped on his goggles and formed his Boogie Pack.

"Rex! Not in the store." Rebecca admonished.

"Oh right." Rex's build retracted. He ran outside and reformed his Boogie Pack. They watched him disappear into the air.

"Great, now we have to lug these all the way home." Beverly complained.

"Actually, I'm glad Rex left." Rebecca said. "Since we're here in the city, I was thinking of having a practice session."

"Practice session?" Circe asked.

Rebecca held up her nails. "You know a manicure, pedicure, makeup, hair practice session."

"Ohhh, that's a great idea!" Beverly said enthusiastically. "Like a spa day!"

"Well, I don't know." Circe said uncertainly.

"Oh come on, Circ. It'll be fun." Beverly encouraged her.

"What are we going to do with these packages?" Circe asked holding up her bags.

"I'm sure they can store it for us." Rebecca said. "I don't get much down time."

"Well, sure, whatever the bride wants." Circe agreed.

"Let's go." Rebecca looped her arms around the two younger girls and led them to the nearest salon.

0o0

"Try to get under it!" Calan ordered his men.

"Sir, we can't. The lasers are keeping us from getting anywhere near it." One of the grunts replied.

"And its skin is too tough for our guns to penetrate." Another added.

"Then try to lead it away from the populated area." Calan said through gritted teeth.

Before them was a rather formidable looking flying ship. Several silver tentacles reached out and started shredding through some buildings.

"What in sam-hill is it doing?" Calan asked flabbergasted.

"I think it's looking for something." One of the grunts answered.

"It doesn't look like it's doing a very good job searching." Another grunt observed.

"Well, it's destroying the city! We've got to stop it." Calan growled.

"Captain, all the people have vacated the immediate area." A soldier reported.

"At least there's that. Where the heck is back up?" Calan asked.

Just then Rex arrived; he immediately formed his BFS and sliced through the arms. The ship turned and faced him. It fired several missiles at him. Rex dodged them but they destroyed the building behind him.

"Rex!" Calan snapped. "Avoid destroying any more of the city!"

"Hey, that wasn't my fault." Rex protested. While he was distracted another missile hit him in the stomach.

"Ooofff!" His arms automatically grabbed the front. Somersaulting he forced the projectile to fly back at the ship. Just before impact he released it, getting out of the way of the explosion.

"Chalk one up for the good guys." He said smugly. But as the smoke cleared, there wasn't a single dent on the ship. "Hey, what gives?" Rex exclaimed. Cannons popped out of the side of the ship. There was a shower of laser fire. Rex was forced to fly erratically to avoid the barrage but several shots hit his Boogie Pack. It fell apart. He quickly made his Sky Slyder and weaved in and out of the light show. He formed his Blast Caster. Flying closer, he wrapped his whip around one of the cannons. Electricity flowed from the turbine. The ship lit up as energy flowed through Rex's whip. There was an explosion as both Rex and the ship were both repelled backwards. Rex managed to right himself.

"Man this is tougher than I thought." Rex muttered. He landed on a roof of a building. Forming his Slam Cannon, he loaded it with concrete and metal from the edge of the roof.

He fired at the ship. The fodder ripped through one of the engines of the ship. Smoke poured from the gaping hole.

"Yes!" Rex exalted lifting up his arms in triumph. Then just as quickly he dropped them along with his jaw. "What the…" He trailed off as the ship seemed to repair itself.

A larger cannon popped up from the front. It was different than the other ones. A large orange glow appeared as it fired up. A giant fireball erupted from its mouth. It headed straight for Rex.

Calan could only see an orange orb crash into the building that Rex was standing on. When the fire collided there was no sound at first, then all at once the noise and force of the explosion hit those on ground level. Calan's arms went up to shield himself from the debris that flew everywhere. Some of his men were knocked down. Some tanks in the way of the ripple of energy overturned. When the violent wind died down, Calan stared at the devastation before him. A whole city block had been leveled. The ship turned and calmly flew away.

"REX!" He yelled running to where the building had once stood. "REX!" He screamed louder but his voice echoed through the now silent desolate landscape.

0o0

Six sliced through several training droids. He was working through some frustration. However, he did not want to admit that he was starting to be worried that this was just a foreshadowing of things to come. He didn't want to be kept off the field just because he was married. Worse he was concerned that Rebecca would want him off active duty. He couldn't even imagine being behind a desk. Before he could contemplate this future further, his sharp ears overheard a communique from outside the door. One of the agents had his radio turned up too high.

"Agent down. We can't find Rex."

There was more but Six didn't bother waiting. He bolted out of the training room and straight to the hanger. He didn't bother checking in with White. He got into his jump jet and flew straight to the incident.

When he arrived, Calan had all the grunts rummaging through the debris. Six noted the flattened buildings around them.

"What happened? "Six didn't bother with the pleasantries.

" Rex was fighting this... ship... and all of the sudden it just blasted the Bejezus out of the building that Rex was standing on." Calan tried to explain.

"Was all this damage from the ship of did Rex do some of it? " Six inquired.

" Mostly the ship. "Calan answered.

" Who's monitoring his biometrics? "Six continued his question.

" Caesar, I believe. "

" Caesar! " Six called into his comlink. When there was no answer, he tried again. " Caesar, if you don't answer so help me I'm going to let Bobo into your workroom."

A second later a calm voice answered. "Something I can help you with Agent Six?"

"Yes, are you monitoring your brother's biometrics? "

" My brother?"

"Yes, your brother Rex. Unless there's another brother I don't know about. " Six said dryly.

" His biometrics are fine... Oh, no, wait. It seems to have dropped. "

" That's because he was just blasted by an unknown force. "Six was losing patience." Can you trace his whereabouts? "

" Hmmm, it says he's around your area. " Caesar commented.

Six took that to mean that Rex was still alive although it's hard to tell from Caesar." Can you be more specific? "

" No." Caesar said bluntly.

"Fine, I'll see what I can do." Six hung up on the scientist. He stepped out into the empty area. Cupping his hands around his mouth, he yelled, "Rex, I'm giving away your game system."

There was silence as a wind blew through the area.

"And I'm giving your room to Bobo... including all your dolls." Six called out.

Again silence until...

"Actionfigures. "

Six almost missed it." Rex? "

Something in the distance moved.

" Over there! "Calan shouted. Grunts ran to the area and began digging.

Six arrived just as the grunts started pulling Rex from the ground.

Rex glared at Six. " They are action figures, not dolls."

A smile tugged at the corner of Six's mouth. "Good to see you too Rex." Then in a stern tone addressed the grunts. "Get him checked out immediately!"

"And you can't give away my game system... ever. I'm going to be buried with it." Rex said to Six.

Six smirked. At least Rex is all right, now to deal with the ship.

 **So begins season 7. Who was in the space ship? What were they looking for? Let me know if you're interested.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, thanks for all the support. I'm touched that you all care enough about what started as an impromptu exercise in boredom. I'm going to apologize in advance for not updating regularly. My life has gotten considerably busier than when I first started this. And since I'm not sure where I'm going with this, it's harder to just sit down and write. I'm waiting for some inspiration. Hope you'll join me for the ride.**

 **I do not own nada…**

"So what was that thing?" Rex asked while holding as ice pack on his head. Everyone was gathered in the conference room for an emergency meeting. Even Holiday and Circe was present. Luckily, they had just finished their spontaneous spa day and were heading back anyway. Holiday studied the data on the laptop.

"I…I'm not sure what to make of these readings." She stammered. "I've never seen this before."

"I think you have, doctor." Caesar corrected her. "But it was a while ago."

"What are you talking about?" Holiday looked at Rex's brother skeptically.

"Well, if you remember that disturbance in New York when two visitors came through a portal." Caesar reminded her.

Holiday stared at her screen. She typed in something and proceeded to stare at it. Her frown dissolved into shock as her eyes moved across the screen.

"They're from another dimension?" She asked Caesar.

"The energy signatures they are emitting are the same as Alpha and the other boy when they first came through the portal." Caesar nodded.

"So you're telling me that we have inter-dimensional interlopers wrecking our world…again?" White Knight scowled.

"In so many words, yes." Caesar agreed.

"How did they get here?" Six queried.

"Good question. I did not detect any large energy surges. Then again, I was not actively looking so it is possible they emerged incognito unlike last time." Caesar said pulling the laptop from Holiday to type something. "It's too late now to try to find where they entered and probably moot anyway. We need to find them and send them back."

"Can't you just rig your dimensional doohickey to send them away?" Rex asked shifting the ice pack to another part of his head.

"Yes, but I need time to recalibrate it so that the portal would be large enough to encompass the ship." Caesar noted.

Calan cleared his throat. Everyone turned to him. "My men think it was looking for something." He began. When no one interrupted he continued. "The alien ship was meticulously ripping through the buildings."

White Knight nodded. "I agree. It was not random."

"If we could figure out what they are looking for, then we can figure out where it's going next." Rex exclaimed.

"Yes, that's the million dollar question, isn't it?" White Knight grumbled. "Caesar, can you get a lock on their unique energy signal?"

Caesar typed rapidly and stared at the screen. "I've been trying, but it seems that they are able to mask their signature when hiding. It only appears when they are… searching."

"Of course…" White Knight sighed. "Well, then it looks like a waiting game. Captain Calan, I want your men on high alert. Place teams in strategic areas and be at the ready."

"Yes, sir." Calan saluted.

"White!" Six interjected.

White looked at him expectantly.

"I should oversee the…"

"Six," White said firmly. "I know where you're going with this but we've been through this before. You're needed elsewhere right now." White signed off.

Six stood in front of the blank screen unmoving. People awkwardly shuffled out of their seats and quietly left the room. Soon only Holiday and Rex were left.

"Hey, Six, you… you all right?" Rex asked looking uncertainly at Dr. Holiday.

"Fine, Rex. Why don't you let Dr. Holiday check you out?" Six said in a tight voice.

"Caesar, already checked me out." Rex said replied.

"Then Dr. Holiday definitely should double check you." Six said wryly.

"Come on Rex. Let's go. He needs his space." Rebecca said putting her hand on Rex's arm.

Six heard them leave. A sudden wave of guilt washed over him. He didn't mean to take his frustration out on the two people who meant the most to him. He balled up his fists. He needed to clear his head.

0o0

"So what's up with Six?" Rex asked as Holiday checked his pupils.

"I think it's just wedding day jitters." Holiday tried to blow it off.

"Naw, that can't be it. He's never been afraid of anything." Rex scoffed.

Holiday didn't answer. She didn't want to correct the teen. But there were many times Six was afraid… afraid for their safety, afraid he'd fail, afraid of…. not being able to do his job. So lost in thought was she that she didn't realize she was still pumping the blood pressure bulb.

"Doc, hey doc? It's a … it's a little tight." Rex gasped as his hand started to turn purple.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Rex." Rebecca quickly released the air.

Rex relaxed as his hand started to turn back to normal. He rubbed his hand. "Doc? Do you think that you-know-who could come back too?"

"Who, Alpha?" Holiday asked absent mindedly.

"No, you know… Ben." Rex said.

"Oh, I don't know Rex. We don't even know if these… people are from his world. Caesar just said that they had the same energy signatures." Holiday shook her head.

"Right, and same means, you know, same… like place." Rex said confusing himself.

"Rex, don't get your hopes up. Let's just find the ship and send it back before it can do any more damage." Holiday said finishing up.

The door to the lab slid open. Beverly excitedly walked in.

"Becca, you'll never guess what!" She said to her sister.

"What?" Rebecca asked tiredly.

"Oe halmeoni and grandpa are coming!" Beverly exclaimed.

"Oe halmeoni is coming?" Rebecca spun around.

"Way money?" Rex frowned.

"Oe halmeoni, is grandma in Korean." Beverly explained.

"Your grandmother is Korean?" Rex asked incredulously.

"Yes, my mother's mother is Korean. Grandpa met her when he was stationed in Korea." Rebecca rubbed the sides of her temple. "They live in Florida now. I thought they couldn't make it?" She looked at Beverly.

"Well, now they can. Isn't that great?" She was so happy that Rebecca didn't want to bring her down. So she forced a smile on her face.

"It's great. When are they coming and where will they be staying?" She said through gritted teeth.

"Tonight, with mom and dad. And Nanna will be coming tomorrow." She said.

"And Nanna is staying with mom and dad too?" Rebecca's voice went up an octave.

"Yes, I can't wait. Everyone'll be here for your bachelorette party!" Beverly practically skipped out.

"Lord, help us." Rebecca muttered under her breath.

"I take it that it wasn't welcomed news?" Rex asked.

"Rex, sometimes having a family… is a mixed blessing." Rebecca sighed.

"Whatcha mean?" Rex asked puzzled.

"Well, growing up with two strong-willed older women with differing opinions was extremely difficult. I was never good enough for either of them." Rebecca tried to explain. "Nanna criticize everything I did while Oe halmeoni tried to tell me what to do."

"I guess that would suck." Rex agreed. "But I'm sure that they did it because they cared about you, right?"

Holiday looked Rex. "I… I suppose. I never really thought about it that way. But they both drive me crazy."

"Yeah, so does Caesar. You know he was hiding in my bathroom this morning?" Rex snorted.

"Whatever for?" Holiday frowned.

"He wanted to scare me so he could see how my nanites reacted to the stress levels!" Rex replied indignantly. "Can you believe that? I told him that if he wanted to test my stress level he should just ask me to take laps in the Petting Zoo… like any other normal person. Then again, he's my brother. That's just the way he is and there's no point in being angry at that."

Holiday blinked. "Wow, Rex. That was very insightful. I think you've really matured."

"No prob. Now I have to go help Bobo glue the furniture in the rec room to the ceiling." Rex waved as he left.

Holiday watched as the door slid close behind him. "So close, yet so far." She muttered to herself.

0o0

Six was suspended upside down from a bar. He was doing hanging sit ups in hopes of clearing his mind. After about a hundred, he stopped. It didn't help. Deciding to meditate, he headed for his room.

"Hey, Green Bean!"

Six scowled and turned to face Bobo.

"What monkey?"

"It's Mr. Monkey to you." Bobo replied. "There was a tip that the ship yous guys fought earlier might be hiding in town. I think Rex went to check."

"By himself?" Six raised an eyebrow.

"You know Rex. Go first, ask questions later." Bobo shrugged. "But I figured you should probably go and make sure he's all right. He hasn't reported back in a while."

"Why don't you just call him?" Six asked.

"Not responding, but he might be goofing off, if you know what I mean." Bobo yawned and scratched under his arm. "Welp, it's time for Bobo's beauty sleep. You should go check." He handed him a piece of paper before lumbering off.

Six looked at the paper. It was an address in town. Six wondered if he should mention this to Rebecca. Then he decided that he was still his own boss and didn't need permission to go do his job. He stalked off to the hanger.

In thirty minutes, he landed his jump jet by a large building in the industrial area in town. The building was dark and looked deserted. Six carefully pulled out his magna blades. Walking to the double doors, he noticed that they were slightly ajar. Alarm bells rang in his head. With one foot he pushed the door wider. It creaked noisily in the silence. He heard a noise in front of him and let his blade fly… just as the lights came on.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted as the blade embedded itself in a giant ice sculpture that held fruit punch. Liquid seeped from the edges and dripped onto Noah, who happened to be just slightly below where the blade landed.

Everyone stood stunned as the punch soaked the boy. Bobo blew his party favor.

"I think I need to go change… and I don't mean just my jacket." Noah squeaked as he unsteadily walked away.

"Well, Six, come in and enjoy your party." White Knight appeared next to him in his nanite suit and shoved him in.

"I said no parties." Six growled.

"Yes, and we weren't about to let you get away with that." Rex appeared next to him.

"I don't do parties." Six grumbled as the two pulled him into the center of the room.

"For crying out loud Six, let us give you one stinking party before you get married. And so help me if you don't at least make some effort to at least be cordial, I swear I'm going to slug you." White threatened him. Six glanced at him to see that he was serious.

"I don't have to like it." Six answered petulantly.

"Didn't ask you to. Just be cordial." White pushed him into a chair.

"What about the alien ship?" Six reminded him.

"We have agents stationed around major cities. The Keep is out back monitoring activities. Anything happens we'll be there in a blink of an eye." White answered. "Now shut up and have fun."

"Let the games begin!" Rex announced to the cheering crowd. Six merely raised an eyebrow.

0o0

Back at base in the lab, Beverly watched her sister study the energy signal.

"Do you think Six is having fun at his bachelor party?" Beverly asked Rebecca.

"He'd probably rather get his legs shaved by a lawn mower." Rebecca answered. "I can't believe they actually got him to go."

"I think they had to resort to trickery." Beverly admitted.

"Ah, that would explain a lot." Rebecca nodded.

"So, we're going to be in Vegas tomorrow night for your party…" Beverly began.

"Are you sure that having Oe halmeoni and Nanna there is a good idea?" Rebecca interrupted. "I mean they are… older."

"So's mom. Come on, Becca. They aren't prudes and I promise everything will be tasteful." Rebecca noticed a twinkle in Beverly's eye.

"Hmm, why do I have a feeling this isn't going to end well?" She muttered.

"What are you talking about? It'll be great!" She smiled.

Rebecca was about to make a retort when the alarm sounded. She quickly turned on the overhead monitor.

"It's back!" She exclaimed. Hitting the communication button on the panel, she called out orders. "Unit 34K, bogey in your vicinity. Engage with caution, back up is on its way."

"Orders received." A grunt answered. "Engaging now."

Rebecca quickly touched the communicator in her ear. She hated to interrupt his party but then again he might appreciate it. "Six?"

0o0

Six stood with his back against the wall, hands shoved in his pants pocket and watched the festivities. He had refused to wear the stupid hat that they made for him to designate that he was the groom-to-be. They did, however, force him to participate in a scavenger hunt. But when he managed to procure all the items including a mannequin wearing a swimsuit within 20 minutes without any help from his group, they gave up trying to make him do anything else. The party goers continued the celebrations by watching a basketball game. Every time the team scored a basket everyone had to take a shot. The exception was Rex and Noah who could drink soda.

Six who was not a big drinker watched as the people slowly got hammered.

"Well? Is it as bad as you thought?" Calan asked handing him a plastic cup.

"Could be worse." Six answered while accepting the cup.

"It's hard to throw someone as antisocial as you a party." White said as he came along side them.

Six glanced at him. "Did you do all this yourself?"

"It was a slow week; that is, until the alien ship showed up." White stated simply.

"It could have been worse. Bobo wanted it at a nightclub with dancing girls." Calan finished wistfully.

"You can have that at your bachelor party." Six smirked.

Calan shook his head. "Don't think that'll happen anytime soon."

"You having problems with Valentina?" Six asked. White scowled. He didn't like the idea of his third-in-command dating, what he considered, the enemy.

"No, we're just fine. But we're both married to our jobs." Calan shrugged. "Just the way things are."

"I never expected you to get married." White nodded to Six.

"Neither did I." Six replied.

"Scared?" Calan asked.

"No." Six answered too quickly.

"Mmm-hmmm." The other two men looked knowingly at each other.

"If you two are going to be annoying, then please feel free to join the rest of them in their games." Six said curtly.

"Can't, I'm technically on duty." Calan said ruefully.

"This isn't a nanite free environment." White reminded him.

"So I'm stuck with you all night?" Six looked at the two.

"Yup." Calan took a sip of his drink.

"Afraid so." White crossed his arms and leaned against the wall next to Six.

"Whoo-hoo!" Rex yelped as he rode his Sky Slyder around the room, while swinging his jacket in the air. Bobo was hanging on to the edge and trying to pelt Noah with what Six hoped was chocolate pudding.

"Are you sure they only had soda?" Six asked looking at the three. Then his hand flew to his ear. "Holiday says the ship is back."

"Show time." Calan tossed his cup in the bin and ran toward the door. Along the way he grabbed Rex by his collar. "Come on, let's go."

"But I was just getting started!" Rex protested.

"And now you're done." Calan told him.

Six was also moving out when a hand restrained him.

"You need to stay." White Knight told him. "We can take care of this."

"White, this is getting ridiculous. I can…" Six said through gritted teeth.

"Six, this is your bachelor party. You need to…"

"I need to do my job. Rebecca wouldn't have contacted me if she didn't think I could handle it." Six pushed back.

"Fine, but I expect you to stay on the sidelines unless absolutely necessary." White cautioned.

"You know me." Six answered walking away.

"Unfortunately, I do." White murmured.

 **So what will happen next? Stay tuned.**


	3. Chapter 3

**X and PokeKing Charizard: Thanks for the vote of confidence. We'll see what happens. And yes, x you were right about my Gen Next story it was suppose to Jade. Senior moment.**

 **I still don't own.**

Inside the ship two gray skinned humanoids, one tall and fat the other short and thin, was talking to a shadowy figure on their screen.

"No luck, finding the acquisition you're lookin' fer." The short thin one said to the figure.

"This is very disappointing Mr. Vreedle. We were informed that you would be able to… retrieve the weapon for us." The figure hissed in a metallic voice.

"Oh, don't you worry, we Vreedles have never failed any mission." The thin one answered.

"But Octagon, we failed plenty o…" The fat one jumped in.

"Boid! Hush yo mouth." He ordered.

"You must locate and retrieve it soon, or our contract will terminate." The screen winked off.

"Now, you see Boid, how it was unnecessary for you to interject, miscellaneous information?" The thin one snapped at the bigger one.

"I's sorry Octagon. It's just that I haven't blown anything up in a while and you know how I gets when I haven't blown anything up in a while." The big one said apologetically.

"That's true. You do need your daily requirement of explosions. I tell you what. Let's go alookin' some more. Maybe those army men will come again. This time I'll even let you go outside and blow them up real good." Octagon said stoking his chin thoughtfully.

"Aw shucks, thanks Octagon. You're a real good brother." Boid grinned.

"I know." Octagon said smugly.

0o0

Rex thought they arrived fairly quickly. He immediately noticed the ship taking apart a building. But what he was surprised by was a grayish figure in overalls, standing on the ship with a hi-tech blaster.

"Come and git it!" The odd gray person called out gleefully. Several Providence jets were brought down by a single blast from its cannon. Rex watched the pilots safely eject from the planes.

"Wow, who's fat, pale, and ugly over there?" Rex wondered out loud.

"Not now Rex. You need to stop that ship before it destroys the city." Six lectured.

"Yeah, yeah. They're not going to get the better of me this time." Rex said confidently. He formed his Boogie Pack and flew up. A minute later, Six stepped to one side to avoid being crushed by Rex falling from the sky.

"Lucky shot." Rex bounced up from the hole he made. "I've got it." He rushed back up into the sky. A second later he crashed back onto the earth. He got up and went back… only to wind back in another smoking crater in the ground.

"I'm okay. I'm okay." Rex mumbled from the ground. "I'm… uh… just giving him a second before I pound him."

A jump jet landed and Holiday got out.

"What's going on?" She asked as she approached Six.

"Hi, Doc." Rex called looking up from the crater. "Hey, why are there two of you?"

Holiday turned to Six. "He's in no condition to fight. His biometrics are dropping."

"Understood." Six pulled a silver crescent object from his inner jacket. With a flick of his wrist, it fanned out, forming a hoverboard. Magna blades slipped from Six's sleeves after he got on the board. He flew up to confront the gray man.

"Six, be careful." Rebecca called fretfully.

Six didn't answer. Instead he rode the hoverboard till he was just above the gray figure.

"You are on private property and need to cease and desist your rampage." Six declared.

"Octagon, this guy talks big words like you do." He said to someone.

"Just blast 'em, Boid!" A disembodied voice yelled.

The gray figure named Boid open fired. Six evaded the shots and in one fell swoop sliced the weapon in half.

Boid looked stunned for a second before his face contorted in rage. From his back he yanked out an even bigger blaster. Giving a primordial yell he began shooting indiscriminately. Six immediately started evasive maneuvers. He weaved between the shots which were destroying the surrounding buildings. Finally, one random shot hit the side of the hoverboard. Six lost his balanced and began falling.

Holiday gasped in terror. A wind whipped by her.

Just as Six was about to hit the ground, Rex dove by with his Boogie Pack. Six reached out and grabbed one of the wings. Holiday sighed in relief.

"Hey, Six, he's a little loco, isn't he?" Rex commented.

"Get me close to him." Six replied.

Rex dodged the fire trying to get Six close to the shooter. As Rex flew overhead, Boid, not being the brightest, followed his movement but bent backwards too far and fell on his back. Six let go of the wing and landed on the ship. Some lasers popped up from the side. Six reached into his jacket and flung several shurikens, taking them out.

Boid had rolled over onto his front. He was slowly pushing himself up. He looked up just in time to see the bottom of a shoe fly into his face. Boid flew backwards several feet before skidding to a top at the edge of the ship. He sat up stunned. Before he had a chance to react, Six attacked. Boid only could block Six's magna blades. Then Six made a low sweep knocking him down. Six held a magna blade to his throat. Boid glared at him but made no move. Suddenly, there was a flash and Six crumpled to the ground. Standing behind him with a smoking blaster, was a smaller gray figure.

"Boid, quit fooling around. We need to find that weapon them nice folks want." Octagon said to his brother. Both heard a sound that got louder. They both looked around. In a second, Octagon got knocked down by a metal fist.

Rex with his Smack Hands stood panting with anger.

"You better hope that Six is okay or you're in for a world of hurt." Rex said in a low menacing voice.

Octagon answered by blasting him. Rex blocked it with his Smack Hands. He swung his fists knocking the blaster from his hands. Rhomboid jumped on his back. Rex formed his Blast Caster. The turbine threw him off. Rex wrapped the whip around Octagon's ankle. Lifting him up, he threw him back onto the ship. He did it several times before shocking him. He left his smoking carcass on the surface of the ship. With gritted teeth he turned to the bigger figure.

"Octagon?" The figure looked questioningly at the prone figure. His scowled at Rex and charged him. "You dun hurt Boid. Now I'm going to hurt you." He said menacingly.

Rex sidestepped the charging behemoth. He made his Punk Busters which connected with Boid and threw him to the other side of the ship. When neither moved, Rex ran over to Six.

"Six, Six? Come on, wake up. Doc's, gonna kill me if anything happened to you." Rex lightly slapped his face.

"Stop. Slapping." Six enunciated.

Rex sighed with relief. "You're all right."

Six rolled to his side. "Not really. But I'll live… Rex, watch out." He said all this in his usual monotone voice.

Rex spun around. Quickly forming his Block Party, the fired beam bounced off. Rex formed his BFS. Boid was standing with another cannon.

"Where are you getting these guns from?" Rex asked as he brought down his BFS. Boid used his cannon to block the sword. He kicked Rex back. Rex slid back a little before stopping. Fun chucks popped out from his hands.

"Hey Octagon, can't we bring him back to them folks lookin fer a weapon?" He asked his brother who was now up as well.

"Well, Rhomboid, I suggest you apprehend him then." Octagon said.

Boid's face broke into an evil grin. From his belt he pulled out a rod. He pressed a button and a golden net flew out from one end. It wrapped around Rex.

"Hey! What gives?" Rex yelped struggling.

"Git him Boid!" Octagon said as he moved in.

As they reached him, Six stood between them.

"Stay back!" Six got into a defensive stance.

"Move out of the way, little man." Boid growled.

" _You_ move out of the way." Six countered.

"Boid, just git rid of him!" Octagon ordered.

"With pleasure." Boid advanced on Six, who leapt out of the way. Slashing at the large man, Six managed to move him back but the blades did little damage. He grabbed the sword with his hand. Lifting Six up he threw him over the side.

"SIX!" Rex screamed trying to go after his mentor.

"Oh no you don't. We have some clients who may be very interested in you." Octagon grinned as he yanked him back.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Rex growled twisting against his restraints.

"You don't have to. Just be a good little weapon and quit squirming." Octagon gave a swift kick to Rex's side. Rex doubled over in pain.

"Six." Rex whispered under his breath. He was deathly worried about him.

"Uh, Octagon" Boid tapped Octagon on his shoulder.

"Not now, Boid." Octagon said as he was securing Rex.

"Octagon." Boid whined.

"What dang it?" Octagon asked irritated. He looked to where Boid was staring. He frown dissolved into shock as Six was floating in midair surrounded by a magenta glow. A red headed girl floated next to him. From her hands came the beams holding Six up. Six had his blades out and did not look amused. A second later a black flying moth holding a teenaged boy dropped onto the ship. The teenaged boy touched the surface of the ship and his body metalized. With a flash of green light, the moth disappeared an in its place a brown haired boy with a green and black jacket.

"Vreedle, Vreedle" He shook his head in mock disgust. "What are we going to do with you?"

"Oh, haha, hey, there. We were just doing a job." Octagon laughed nervously.

"You know it's against the plumber's code to go to other dimensions and kidnap people." The metal boy snapped.

"We ain't plumbers no more." Boid said petulantly.

"And whose fault was that?" The red head asked.

"Look, we ain't here to point fingers and assign blame…. GET 'EM BOID!" Octagon pressed a remote and the ship's defense activated. Laser guns popped up and began shooting. He himself also started shooting. Boid didn't need any more encouragement. He hit a button on the floor which revealed a compartment. Pulling out a rather large firearm, he began shooting.

"That's where you're getting your cannons." Rex commented.

Boid looked at him in surprise. It distracted him long enough for the metal boy to knock him down. He jumped back up and punched the boy back.

The brown haired boy fiddled with something on his arm and smacking down on it became a huge dinosaur-like creature.

"Humungousaur!" It shouted before charging Boid. The girl dropped Six on the ground who went to free Rex. She began throwing glowing discs at Octagon. The metallic boy recovered from the blow and was now taking out the laser system.

"Do you know them?" Six asked as he slit the net holding Rex, who was grinning.

"Well, I'm not sure who the girl and the tin man are… but the other kid is Ben." He said proudly.

Six looked over at the trio.

"White's not going to be happy." Six muttered.

"White's never happy." Rex answered before joining the fight. His hands transformed into a Fun Chucks. He swung them at Boid who had knocked down the dinosaur.

"Hey, long time no see." Rex called out to the dinosaur who morphed back into a boy.

"Rex! Good to see you. Hey, I want to introduce you to my cousin, Gwen and friend, Kevin." Ben waved his hand to the other two.

"Hi! Nice to meet you." Rex yelled out to the other two.

"Nice, ugh, to, ergh, meet you too, argh!" Gwen grunted as she avoided laser blasts while trying to hit Octagon with her manna discs.

"Yeah, yeah, less yaking, more attacking." Kevin said as he took out a few more lasers.

"Sure thing." Rex replied. Using his Fun Chucks he began spinning them. The motion deflected the laser fire back onto the gun, destroying it. Soon every gun was disabled.

"Not bad... for a rookie." Kevin said.

"Rookie?" Rex said offended.

"Uh guys? A little help here?" Ben said as Boid approached him.

"Just change into something!" Kevin said exasperated.

"Okay, How's this?" Ben twisted his watch and then smashed it. A large striped tiger appeared.

"Not him!" Kevin groaned.

"I remember him." Rex noted. "Obnoxious and talks too much."

"What do you mean obnoxious? Let me tell you something..." Rath started but never finished when Boid tackled him.

The two wrestled each other.

"Let me tell you something!" Rath was gripping Boid's wrist. "Never interrupt Rath when Rath is about to educate someone about Rath!" He twisted so that he was on top. Rath pinned him to the ground.

Gwen dragged Octagon by the scruff of his shirt and tossed him next to them.

"Alright Octagon! Talk! Who hired you?" Gwen growled at the Vreedle.

"You'll never get us to talk." Octagon said stubbornly.

Six walked up and with his magna blade, swiftly swung it over Octagon's head.

"Ha! You missed." He sneered. Six merely replaced his blade.

"Wait for it." He said calmly.

Octagon's cap slid down to his neck. Six had neatly sliced a hole.

"Now imagine doing that to your skull." Six noted.

Octagon gulped. "My employers..."

Before he could finish, he was engulfed in a yellow beam. He howled in pain before disintegrating.

"Ben! Look out!" Gwen yelled.

Rath leapt out of the way and another yellow beam hit Boid, who also disintegrated.

Everyone spun around to see where the beam had come from.

"Six!" Holiday's voice rang in his earpiece.

"Copy." Six touched his comlink.

"A yellow beam just came from the 120th floor, fifth window in the glass building on your right."

Six spun and looked. His sharp eye caught a flash of light. "Over there!" He pointed.

Rex took off towards the building Gwen engulfed Kevin and Six in a magenta field and carried them in the same direction.

"Hey! Wait for Rath!" He quickly switched from Rath to Big Chill. He flew after them.

When they reached the area, there was no one there.

"Look, a deatomizer!" Kevin pointed to the discarded weapon on the floor.

"Isn't that banned?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, I don't think our assassin cares." Ben said after he transformed.

"He's gone now." Kevin noted looking around the empty office.

"Wait." Six said holding out a hand. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Rex asked.

Six pulled out his magna blade and walked over to Kevin.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Kevin bristled getting ready to fight.

Six didn't answer. Instead he neatly sliced open the cabinet behind Kevin.

"I knew he was going to do that. Really. I did." He told Gwen who rolled her eyes.

The cut revealed a bomb. The timer had three seconds left.

"Oh no." Ben gulped.

"We have to get..." Rex never finished his sentence.

Outside Holiday waited nervously. She saw them go in. But then all was quiet. She was about to contact Six when a massive explosion blew out the whole floor.

"SIX!" She screamed.

 **Did I mention it's a cross-over? Well, I hope you like it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, I thanks for all the comments. But hold off any praise until I actually finish since I am playing it by ear. I have an overall idea of how this will go and I was planning a cross-over ever since someone asked me for one. I was just waiting for the right time. I did not label it as a cross-over because it's just a few episodes… I think. And yes, Guest… a pink (I actually think it's more of a magenta) shield is in their future.**

 **I do not own Gen Rex or Ben Ten.**

Holiday ran to the building. She stood with mouth open at the smoke coming from the building. A few seconds later the floors above the smoking floor collapsed. When debris started falling to the ground, Holiday was forced to retreat. Once she was safe, she spun around to scan the sky. All she could see was smoke. She tapped her comlink.

"Six?" Holiday yelled into the comlink. "Six?" She tried again. "Rex? Someone, anyone, answer me!"

"We're here." Six's calming voice answered her hysterical calls. "We're fine."

"Where are you?" She asked relieved.

"We're coming." He replied.

Holiday strained her eyes. From the smoke a magenta bubble floated down from the building. When they were a few feet above the ground, the bubble burst. A girl collapsed on the ground. A boy in a black t-shirt immediately knelt next to her. Six was supporting Rex.

Holiday ran to the group. "What happened?"

"A bomb. Rex's Block Party absorbed much of the impact and her…" Six nodded to the girl who was being helped up by the boy. "Force shield did the rest."

"Rex, how are you feeling?" Holiday looked at the boy.

Rex looked at her. "Like I got hit by a bomb." He answered sarcastically.

"You're fine." Holiday then went to check on the girl.

"I'm good." The red-head said. "Keeping a shield up that long is draining."

"I'm sure it is." Holiday agreed. "Thank you, for your help."

"Oh, no problem." The girl seemed taken aback by the gratitude.

Six interrupted. "White wants to see us. Providence will clean up this mess."

"What about that?" Ben asked pointing at the giant ship hanging in the air.

"Captain Calan will take care of that." Six said. "Don't worry."

0o0

A few hours later, the trio stood before a very pale man on the big screen explaining their presence in this world.

"Who's the albino?" Kevin whispered to no one in particular.

"Shhh," Gwen hushed him as Ben talked.

"So you're telling me…"White Knight pinched the bridge of his nose. "That some criminals from your dimension discovered that we have a living weapon in our world so they sent bounty hunters to retrieve it?"

"Uh hello, I'm standing right here." Rex protested.

"We don't even know if you're what they want." White snapped at Rex before turning his glare at the other group.

"Actually in all likelihood, it's Rex they want. When I was here last…" He looked sheepishly at Rex. "And I upgraded your machines, the Omnitrix actually registered you as a new alien species…"

"Que wha?" Rex asked.

"Yeah, since those _nanites_ bonded with you on a molecular level, the Omnitrix thought you were a new alien species and so it took a sample." Ben looked around at the surprised faces. Taking a deep breath, he continued. "We didn't know about it until we had a hacking problem and it was discovered."

"Does that mean you can become me?" Rex asked excitedly.

"I hope not. I don't think this universe can handle two of you." White grumbled.

Rex made a face at him, before looking at Ben.

Ben shrugged. "Well, sort of." He twisted his watch and slammed it when it reached a familiar silhouette.

Everyone gawked at an almost exact copy of Rex except his hair was white and the Onitrix symbol was across his chest. Ben-Rex then formed his BFS but it wavered before breaking apart. Then in a flash of green he morphed back into himself.

"It's not stable." Ben noted.

"Great! Now I can be in two places at once." Rex said.

"He said it was unstable." Kevin reminded him.

"Minor detail." Rex sniffed.

"The Plumbers intercepted a message calling for Bounty Hunters willing to travel through an interplanetary wormhole to retrieve a living weapon." Gwen continued.

"So it is me!" Rex said elatedly. Then he sobered. "Woah, so I have a bounty on my head… from another dimension? Cool!"

"No, not cool." Six interjected. "So how do we stop this?"

"Well, we came to warn you…" Ben rubbed the back of his neck. "And that's as far as we got."

"We don't think they know it's you, that's the living weapon." Gwen said shooting Ben a look. "And since the Vreedle brothers have been… exterminated, I don't think anyone knows you're the weapon."

"Except maybe the guy who took out the Vreedles. And we don't know who put out the bounty but they sure wanted to keep their identity a secret." Kevin added.

"Why are things never easy?" White asked rhetorically. "Okay, so Rex needs to stay incognito while you three, try to ferret out the people responsible."

"Yeah, we'd just need access to some equipment and information." Ben said.

"Caesar, help them with what they need." White turned to the scientist who had been sitting uncharacteristically quiet on the side.

Caesar studied the trio. "Fascinating." He finally said. "You have an interplanetary wormhole?"

"Caesar! Did you hear a word we said?" Rex asked.

"Yes, yes, you have a bounty on you. But this is amazing… you mean you can travel between dimensions without the use of the dimensional disruptor?" Caesar was addressing Ben now.

"Uh yeah, I guess." Ben looked at Gwen.

"How about you talk about it on the way to your lab?" White interrupted.

"What am I suppose to do?" Rex asked.

"Help Six with his wedding plans." White ordered before the screen went black.

Rex looked at Six who slightly smirked.

"Welcome to my world." Six said.

0o0

"Captain Calan, sir. The ship has been secured." A grunt informed the blond who was checking his tablet.

"Fine. Take it away and let's get all this debris sorted and go home." Calan glanced up at the large ship with hooks attached to several scout ships that would be towing it to an impound lot.

"Yes, sir." The grunt saluted and left.

Some grunts stood inside the ship looking at the controls.

"Hey, Jackson, can you believe this is an alien spaceship?" One of them asked the other.

Jackson shrugged. "I've seen everything. Nothing surprises me." He sat in the chair. "Okay, tell them to haul this baby away."

The other grunt left the cockpit as Jackson put his feet up. He accidently hit a small button on the panel. Deep within the bowels of the ship, two glass cylinders lay dormant. Then just as sudden a whoosh of smoke came from the bottom. Two pair of eyes glowed from behind the glass.

Jackson got up from the seat and stretched. A ship this big took forever to drag to the impound lot. He cracked his back. Then a noise made him turn around. His eyes widened as he fumbled for his firearm.

A second later Jackson was hurled out of the ship. He managed to grab one of the tow lines. The dormant alien ship came to life and shifted out of neutral. It started turning straining all the lines until they snapped. After maneuvering into position, the engines fired up. Then with a loud boom and sudden gust of violent wind, it disappeared.

0o0

"What's this?" Kevin poked an object on the table.

"A subatomic field generator. I wouldn't touch it if I were you." Caesar said in a blasé tone.

"Huh?" Kevin looked up, finger still on the object. A beam shot out from the machine. Gwen and Ben dove out of the way. The beam hit an unsuspecting scientist who was immediately immobilized and clattered to the ground.

Caesar gave a cursory glance. "Fascinating." He murmured.

Beverly walked in to see the man oddly contorted on the ground and three teenagers gaping.

"Oh for crying out loud! Caesar!" She ran to help the scientist.

"He did it." Ben pointed the finger at Kevin.

"What? How was I supposed to know that would happen?" Kevin held his hands up.

"He told you not to touch it!" Gwen snapped.

Beverly ignored their bickering. She was use to Rex, Circe, and Noah's _conversations_. She gathered from some of what they said that the boy named Kevin had touched the new invention Caesar had been working on.

"Hold on Fred." She told the frozen scientist. Adjusting a few knobs on the machine, she flipped a switch. Another beam hit the scientist and his limbs were released from their prison. He scrambled out of the room.

"Let me know if there are any side affects!" Caesar called out without looking up.

"Caesar! How many times have I told you to put your experimental machines away." Beverly scolded.

"I didn't have time." Caesar replied calmly. "Oh, meet Rex's friends. They're from another dimension."

Beverly looked at the three teens curiously. "This should be an interesting story." She said.

"Oh it is." Ben nodded. "I'm Ben, this is my cousin Gwen, and our friend Kevin."

Gwen and Kevin waved awkwardly. Beverly returned an equally awkward wave.

"Caesar helping you to get home?" She asked.

"Well, it's a little more complicated than that…" Ben launched into the shorten version of how he happened to have met Rex and what they were currently doing now.

When he finished, Beverly was quiet for a moment. "So… you fought Alpha?" She asked.

Ben noticed that this was the first time he saw the young scientist have a reaction. He looked at Beverly fretfully. Ben chose his words carefully. "I was helping Rex contain it."

Beverly nodded. Clearing her throat she said in a strained voice, "Alpha wasn't all bad… just misguided and misunderstood."

"Like a Politician." Kevin scoffed. Gwen elbowed him.

"No, Alpha just needed someone to… explain some things to him. I don't want you to think badly of him. He had good in him." Beverly said.

"Yeah, like some guy I know." Gwen eyed Kevin who shuffled his feet uncomfortably.

"This is what I've found." Caesar announced perhaps a little too loudly. Everyone focused their attention on him. "There seems to be three time-space disruptions recently. One was obviously yours. Another was around the time the alien ship showed up. The third is a mystery. It was unlike the energy signals that got you and the space ship here."

"You mean, they didn't use the wormhole?" Gwen guessed.

"Correct. It seems they may have a dimensional disruptor on their hands." Caesar replied.

"You mean a Null Void Projector?" Ben wondered.

"But that only gets you to the Null Void, not another totally different dimension." Gwen protested.

"Things can be modified, you know." Kevin reminded her.

"Who would know how to do that?" Ben asked.

"Oh… I don't know… how about Albedo, Azmuth, Argit, Vulkanus,… oh and don't forget…" Kevin listed on his fingers.

"Okay, okay…" Ben conceded. "So there are a lot of people."

"Weapon Masters of Techadon…" Kevin continued.

Ben looked at Gwen for help. Gwen slapped Kevin on the back of his head.

"Oww! What you do that for?" Kevin rubbed the back of his head.

"So now what?" Beverly asked.

"Well, we need to narrow down that list and figure out who would want a living weapon." Ben said.

"Wow, Tennyson, it actually sounded like you know what you are doing." Kevin said sarcastically.

"You have any better ideas?" Ben challenged.

"Yeah, we go out. Bait a trap and get the sucker." Kevin pounded his fist into his hand.

Ben blinked. "That actually might work." He said.

"And you think I'm the stupid one." He smirked.

"You can't use Rex as bait!" Beverly protested.

"Oh, we won't use him. We'll use him." Gwen pointed at Ben.

Ben slapped his watch and before Beverly's startled eyes became Rex… sort of.

"Oh my gosh." Beverly gasped.

But a few seconds later the white-haired Rex in front of her turned back to Ben.

"Well, that one lasted a little longer." Ben noted.

"Hopefully, that's all we'll need to draw out the bounty hunters." Gwen said.

"Welp, what are we waiting for. Let's go." Kelvin started walking toward the door.

"Wait, I'm coming with you." Rex appeared from the air duct.

"Rex, do I even want to know?" Beverly sighed.

"I had to ditch Six." Rex explained. "I don't want to be stuck here when there's some butt to be kicked."

"You sound just like Ben." Gwen shook her head.

"That would defeat the purpose of keeping you safe." Beverly noted.

"Safe, shmafe." Rex said dismissively. "Who wants to live forever? Come on!"

"I like him." Kevin said.

"You would." Gwen rolled her eyes. "He might be able to help us since we're not familiar with the terrain here."

"I'm coming too." Caesar announced. "I have the means to tracking the energy signals… and I want to make sure Rex doesn't hurt himself."

"I guess that's settled, then." Ben said. "Let's go."

"You know, I already said that…" Kevin groused as everyone filed out of the room. He looked at Beverly. "You coming too?"

"Someone has to be here to tell White Knight what happened… after my lunch break." Beverly grinned.

Kevin returned it. "I like this planet. Everyone's devious." With that he turned around to catch up with the group.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks PokeKing Charizard for your comments. I hope you like this.**

 **I don't own either of the shows.**

"Boid? I been thinking that we've been double-crossed." Octagon said as he drove the ship away from Providence.

"I think so too, Octagon." Boid answered.

"Don't think, Boid. You might hurt yourself." Octagon snapped.

"Sorry, Octagon. So what do we do now?" Boid asked.

"I say we find our _client_ and show 'em what happens when they null a contract with the Vreedle brothers." Octagon growled.

"We go blow 'em up?" Boid asked hopefully.

"We'll blow 'em reee-al good, Boid. Ree-al good." Octagon chuckled evilly.

Boid joined in and the ship echoed with their maniacal laughter.

0o0

The group sat in the cockpit of Caesar's Research Pod.

"I thought Alpha blew this thing up." Ben said looking around.

"Caesar got it repaired… there's even a bathroom this time." Rex whispered the last part. "He put it in for his girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? _He_ has a girlfriend?" Ben whispered back surprised.

"Who is it?" Kevin jumped in quietly.

"Beverly." Rex answered.

"That girl back at the lab? But she seemed so... normal." Kevin murmured.

"She is. We're not sure why or how it happened." Rex said softly.

"I can hear you. I'm sitting right here." Caesar replied.

Everyone straightened up, embarrassed. Gwen face palmed.

"Where are we going?" Kevin asked to change the subject.

"Well, according to the electromagnetic scanner, there seems to be an anomaly emanating from the semiarid region to the west." Caesar said.

"What?" Kevin asked confused. "I thought I heard English words in there but it didn't make any sense."

"They're in the desert." Gwen translated.

"Oh, that's better." Kevin relaxed.

"Hmm, interesting." Caesar said.

"Bro, usually, that means something bad." Rex groaned.

"There seems to be another anomaly approaching fast." Caesar said staring at his control panel.

"You mean that?" Ben pointed at the screen of the Research Pod.

The alien ship they had fought earlier was almost on top of them.

"I thought Providence was going to impound that thing?" Kevin gawked.

Caesar typed in something on his board. "It seems that something commandeered the ship. The agent claims it was the gray skinned aliens."

"That's impossible! They were disintegrated." Rex said.

"Uh-oh," Gwen said. "The Vreedles might have brought their back up clones with them."

"Clones?" Rex looked from Gwen to Ben.

"Yeah, long story." Ben sighed. "But basically the Vreedles can pass their consciousness onto clones of themselves."

"So they can never be fully destroyed." Caesar said excitedly. "Fascinating."

"Dude, you have to quit saying that." Kevin grumbled.

The ship flew past the Research Pod at top speed.

"Where is it going? It totally ignored us." Rex wondered as the ship faded from view.

"I'm not complaining." Kevin stated.

"It seems it is headed for the other anomaly." Caesar said checking his instruments.

"This should be interesting. Follow that ship." Ben said.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Caesar asked.

"Being annoyingly slow? They've pulled way ahead of us." Kevin complained.

Caesar didn't answer. He pressed a button. Suddenly, they were launched into hyper-speed. Everyone was thrown back into their seat. A second later they came to a quick stop. Everyone but Gwen who was wearing her seatbelt was thrown to the floor.

"You did that on purpose." Kevin accused him as he got up rubbing his bruise.

"Of course. You did say to follow the ship? Well, there it is." He waved his hand in front of the monitor.

Sure enough the ship was in a holding pattern above some mountain ranges. Without warning the ship shot at the ranges.

"Why are they shooting at those rocks?" Rex asked.

"Who knows? The Vreedles just like to destroy things." Kevin said.

"Wait! Look." Gwen grabbed Kevin's arm and pointed.

A ship materialized.

"A cloaking device." Gwen gasped.

"Fascinating." Caesar said again.

"Really, we need to buy you a thesaurus." Kevin said.

"Someone's coming out!" Rex said.

Ben's mouth hit the floor as did Gwen and Kevin.

"Who's the chica?" Rex asked.

"That's Elena." Ben squeaked.

"Uh, I'm guessing you know her?" Rex asked.

"Yeah, it's his ex-girlfriend." Kevin replied.

0o0

Six walked into Holiday's lab. "Have you seen Rex?" He asked her.

"Lose him already?" She asked.

"Like most people I went to sleep last night. When I got up, he was not at his 5 o'clock training." Six said.

"5 o'clock? I thought we agreed his training wouldn't start till 6?" Holiday responded.

"Not the point. He's not anywhere to be found and White told him to keep a low profile." Six noted.

Holiday snorted. "And you think Rex would listen?"

"No, but I thought he'd at least go to bed." Six said. "Bobo says he never returned to his room last night."

"You know, he might be hanging out with his friend, Ben." Holiday offered.

"That's not good." Six frowned. "Hanger records say that Ben and his entourage left base with Caesar late last night. I bet Rex went with them."

"That's a possibility but until you have proof… How was your party?" Holiday asked changing the subject.

"You know how I feel about parties. I was glad for the distraction." Six said flatly.

"I know you're antisocial, but be nice they spent a lot of time planning for it." Holiday admonished him.

"They could have saved the trouble." Six said.

"Good morning!" Beverly interrupted as she bounced into Holiday's lab. "Oh, Six. I didn't know you were here."

"Bev? Why are you up so early?" Holiday asked her sister.

"Oh, don't you remember? Oe halmeoni is coming in this morning. I thought you'd like to come with me to greet her. We need to leave now, if we want to make it to mom and dad's before she gets there." Beverly chided her. "Besides, tonight is your big night!"

"Oh, I completely forgot." Rebecca slapped her forehead. "But I still need to run through the data from the…"

"Come on, someone else can do that!" Beverly protested.

"I guess, where's Rex?" Holiday asked.

"Oh… he's with those people from the other dimension." She wavered.

Holiday narrowed her eyes at her. "Did you tell White Knight?"

"Umm… yeah… kinda… sorta?" Beverly hedged. "Okay, no."

"I figured. Well, I better go find them." Six said in what almost sounded like a sigh.

"And you need to come with me." Beverly grabbed her sister's arm.

"Okay, okay." Holiday allowed herself to be dragged up. "Be careful, Six."

"Naturally." Six smirked as he walked out with them. When Beverly wasn't looking, he gave her a quick peck before moving ahead of them. Holiday looked at him, bemused as he disappeared down the hall.

0o0

"She wasn't my girlfriend… not really." Ben protested weakly.

"Yeah, whatever. You had a crush on her and she liked you." Kevin argued.

"That doesn't make me her boyfriend." Ben shot back.

"Whatever. So why does she want me?" Rex interrupted.

"This makes sense." Gwen said.

"Really, because I'm still in the dark." Rex said.

"Elena has merged with nanochips to become the Hive Queen." Gwen explained.

"That was all jibberish. What does any of that have to do with me?" Rex queried.

Just then the ship fired a missile at her.

"Holy…, they've shot a rocket at her!" Rex cried out. He jumped out of his seat.

"Hold it." Kevin put a hand on his arm.

"But she needs help!" Rex exclaimed.

"No, she doesn't." Gwen interjected. Rex looked with alarm at the screen. His concern turned to shock when on the screen he saw that the dark hair human had split in half so that the missile passed harmlessly through her. Behind her the missile caused a massive explosion.

"Fas…" Caesar began.

"Don't say it!" Kevin snapped at him.

"I was about to say remarkable." Caesar amended.

"I take it she's not human?" Rex gulped.

"She was human. But after these nanochips…" Ben started to explain.

"Nanochips? You mean like nanites?" Caesar pursed his lips thoughtfully.

"Sort of, but these are tiny, alien, mechanical insects controlled by a Queen, who takes a host." Gwen answered him.

"Don't forget the part about it merging with her, making her the new Queen." Kevin added.

"So you think she's here because…" Rex wrinkled his nose.

"You're just like her… able to control microscopic thingys, create weapons from your body…" Ben nodded.

"Oh, well, I already have a girlfriend." Rex said.

"So did Ben. But that didn't stop her." Kevin scoffed.

"So how worried should I be?" Rex asked.

A loud noise from outside drew their attention back to the fight outside.

Elena became a dark cloud of nanochips that covered the ship. Pieces began falling from the sky until the ship exploded. Fiery shards flew everywhere.

"I guess you should be that worried." Kevin pointed out.

"Ay, Dios mio," Rex groaned.

A wave of the swarm dropped Boid and Octagon on the backsides. The dark cloud reformed into Elena albeit she was all black except for her face which was blue and blue strips down her body. Her hands became clamps that grabbed their faces. She lifted them up and smashed them into the ground repeatedly until they lay unmoving.

"Harsh." Rex said.

"No kidding." Kevin stated.

"What is she doing?" Ben squinted at the screen.

"Standing." Caesar replied.

"How about telling us something useful, genius?" Kevin asked sarcastically.

"Well, now she's coming here." Caesar said calmly. A huge thud rocked the ship. "And she's on our left flank." The Research Pod started rocking. "Now she's trying to pry open the fuel tank." Caesar continued to narrate.

"Caesar! Get us the heck out of here." Rex cried in a panic.

Caesar pulled a lever. Everyone flew back from the momentum.

"Buckle up." Caesar advised.

"Again, not useful after the fact!" Kevin said.

"Hey, the speed is shaking the nanochips off of us." Gwen said excitedly. It did look like the nanochips were unable to hang on as a long trail flew from the pod.

But then the Research Pod lurched to a stop causing everyone to fall again.

"What's going on?" Kevin asked.

"It seems the ship has been breached. She's taken over the main console." Caesar said calmly.

Small blue pieces started floating from the air ducts. More started pouring through until it formed into the Hive Queen… Elena.

"Hello, Ben. It's been a long time." Her metallic voice sounded angry.

"Elena." Ben inclined his head slightly. "You shouldn't be here."

"Oh, I think I should." Elena said haughtily. "This is none of your business. I'm here for him." She looked at Rex.

"Uh, sorry lady. I'm sorta spoken for." Rex nervously took a step back.

"It's not an invitation." She said coldly. Then from her hands, thousands of nanochips shot out.

Four men in a trenchcoat and hat with tentacles appeared. The tentacles were acting as the legs.

"What is that?" Rex asked nervously.

"Those are clones of her deceased father, Victor Validus." Gwen replied.

"O-kay, creepy." Rex continued backing away.

"You have no idea." Kevin said.

The clones began attacking. Rex formed his BFS and sliced the tentacle legs off the first clone. The clone fell over and crushed some chairs. Kevin touched the metal panel of the wall. He avoided the sharp point of the tentacle and tackled the clone. They both blew back and dented the side wall. Gwen shot her energy blasts at her clone. The energy blasts that missed left burn marks in the interior of the pod. Ben slapped his watch and became Humungousaur. Unfortunately, he was too large for the space. His head whacked into the ceiling.

"You know, you might want to take this outside." Caesar observed wryly.

"Good idea!" Humungousaur roared. He grabbed the clone and using him smashed through the side of the Research Pod.

"Not what I meant." Caesar called from the hole. Quickly he stepped aside, as Rex and the clone he was fighting with flew out afterwards followed by Gwen and Kevin and the respective clones they were fighting against.

The Hive Queen also left. She landed on the ground. More nanochips spread from her and made more clones that attacked them.

"Guys, you've fought her before. How do you stop her?" Rex yelled fighting off the Victor clones.

"Umm, well, we've never actually ever stopped her before." Humungousaur said sheepishly.

"What!" Rex looked incredulously at him. "So what did you do?"

"Actually, Julie talked sense into her." Gwen said.

"Julie?" Rex asked as he dodged a murderous tentacle.

"His other ex-girlfriend." Kevin answered.

"Really? How many ex's do you have?" Rex questioned while trying not to be impaled.

"Do we have to talk about this now?" Humungousaur grumbled as he flattened another clone.

"No we don't!" The Hive Queen cried. One clone grabbed Gwen by the ankle and swung her against Kevin. They hit the side of the Research Pod knocking them out. Some of the clones dissolved into a black cloud that converged on Rex and Ben covering them.

"Can't breath!" Rex coughed. The nanochips covered him.

Humungousaur tried batting the chips off of him but to no avail. He too was soon covered. They both fell unmoving on the floor.

"Come," The Hive Queen ordered. The nanochips surrounding the boys grew spider-like legs and followed the queen. She looked back at the remaining clones. "Dispose of them." She nodded to Kevin and Gwen. The clones move menacingly towards the two unconscious teens.

 **I'm surprised no one's done this yet. Or maybe they have and I just don't know about it. I don't really read crossovers much. Also I have to apologize if the Ben 10 group seems OOC. I wasn't a huge fan of the show. So I didn't watched many episodes. What do you think?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy 4th of July!**

 **Thanks PokeKing Charazard for your help. Much appreciated.**

 **I don't own either of MOA's shows.**

"Oe halmeoni, annyeong-hasimnikka," Rebecca greeted her maternal grandmother. Holiday gave a slight bow for respect.

"Oh, Rebecca! You looking too thin. Have you been eating? Let me make you a bowl of Bibimbap." Rebecca's grandmother said as she felt her waist.

"Oh, no thank you, Oe halmeoni. I'm fine." Rebecca said in a strained voice.

"No, no, no… where the kitchen? Bob, where I pack the kimchi?" Oe halmeoni wandered off to the kitchen.

Rebecca's grandfather gave her a one armed hug since he had a suitcase in the other hand. "Don't fight it, girl. It'll just make it harder."

"Bob!" Oe halmeoni called from the kitchen.

"Coming!" Bob went running with the suitcase.

"Good grief," Rebecca mumbled shoulders sagging.

"Rebecca, don't slouch. It's not becoming of a lady." A voice behind her snapped.

Rebecca immediately stood at attention.

"Still wearing heels, I see." Nanna stepped in front of her.

"Hello, Nanna. It's good to see you." She said.

"Finally, getting married. Is it to that rude man in green?" Nanna sniffed.

"He's not rude Nanna… just taciturn." Rebecca said as politely as she could.

"Hmph, as long as you know what you're getting yourself into." She said haughtily. "What is that awful smell?"

"I think that's kimchi." Rebecca answered.

"Oh, that awful stuff? If you want real food, I'll make you my shepherd's pie." She walked toward the kitchen.

"No, wait, Nanna, why don't we sit on the couch and… chat. I haven't seen you in so long." Holiday tried to stall her.

"Nonsense, we can catch up later. You need to eat." She walked into the kitchen. "What is this slop?" Rebecca heard her say.

Holiday face palmed as she heard an explosion of Korean explicative.

It was going to be a long day.

0o0

Rex slowly regained consciousness. "Ugh, I feel like I swallowed all of Caesar's inventions."

"Yeah, well, I feel like I swallowed Kevin's gym socks." Ben answered.

Rex turned immediately to face him. "Hey, you're alive!"

"Or we're both dead." He said wryly, standing up unsteadily.

"Oh you are both very much alive for now." As Elena walked into the light she morphed into the Hive Queen.

"Elena, what are you doing?" Ben demanded as he got into a defensive stance.

"Elena's not here anymore. It's HIVE QUEEN!" From her hands came more nanochips. The nanochips pinned Ben against the wall. Ben struggled to get out.

"Hey! Stop that!" Rex scrambled to his feet. "Let him go!"

"Oh, I've let him go all right. It's you I'm interested in." She said coyly, walking towards Rex.

"Really, I'm, uh, flattered, but spoken for…" Rex held his hands up nervously.

"Oh, Rex, we are both very much alike." She cooed as she continued walking toward him.

"No, no we're not." Rex protested.

Elena, Hive Queen, formed a metal claw from her hands. From behind Rex a wall of nanochips formed to keep him from going further. Restraints grew and clamped around his arm. Her metal claw gripped his face.

"We are one and the same. All you need is a little persuasion." She grinned wickedly. A small nanochip, that looked different from all the other nanochips, broke off from her shoulder. It crawled up her arm and to the edge of her clamp. Rex looked at it wide eyed.

"Go." The Hive Queen ordered as she squeezed Rex's cheeks so his mouth opened. The nanochip crawled into Rex's mouth forcing its way in. The Queen released him. Rex fell to the ground retching and trying to get it out of his mouth.

"Aww, gross, Elena! What did you do to him?" Ben yelled straining harder.

"I've made a special nanochip just for Rex. It'll help him… _see_ things my way." Her grin widened.

Blue lines circumvented Rex's body.

"What's going on?" Rex asked in a panic looking at his hands.

"My nanochip drone is just taking over your body." The Hive Queen explained. "Soon we'll be together."

"Oh Circe's not going to like this." Rex said in a strangled voice. He let out a yell of pain as more blue lines appeared. His eyes snapped open. They flashed white. Then just as quickly, his body went limp.

"Rise, my consort!" She commanded.

"Yes, my Queen." Rex answered in a listless tone.

"Crap." Ben muttered under his breath.

0o0

Gwen stirred and achingly pushed her body up. Noticing a shadow fall over her, she looked up to see the clone with a tentacle raised over her head. Gasping she fell over the still unconscious Kevin to protect him. With eyes shut tight she waited for the sting of the tentacle. Instead she heard a whirl of some machine and a soft explosion. Then she felt a smattering of debris fall over her. Opening one eye, she saw the other clone backing away as it also exploded into dust. Caesar stood holding a what looked like a small satellite dish attached to a gun. It suddenly shorted with a loud popping sound. Smoke poured from it and Caesar was forced to drop it.

"New invention I've been working on." He explained. "It's a cross between my sonic-wave generator and nanite disruptor. But it seems the nanowave circuits are unable to support the sudden surge of exoplasmic energy."

"Did any of that make any sense to you?" Kevin, who had regained consciousness to see the clone destroyed, asked Gwen.

"Not really. But it doesn't matter. She has Ben and Rex!" She helped Kevin up.

"Yes, I have informed Providence of the unfortunate incident. Agent Six is already on his way." Caesar told them.

"How could you be so calm?" Gwen demanded. "She has your brother!"

"I have deduced that she is not interested in harming Rex. At least not until she gets what she wants." Caesar said logically. "However, I can not say the same about your friend."

"Gee, thanks. You're so encouraging." Kevin said sarcastically.

"I try." Caesar shrugged either ignoring or not getting his mockery.

At that moment a green jump jet landed next to the Research Pod. Six jumped out. He quickly gave the area a once over before approaching the group.

"What happened?" He asked curtly.

Gwen and Kevin both launched into what had happened simultaneously.

Six held up a hand. "I got none of that…. You," He pointed at Gwen, "Tell me what happened."

Gwen quickly and succinctly explained that Rex and Ben had been taken by the Hive Queen. She also explained that she thought that the Queen wanted Rex because he had the same abilities as her.

"Want him for what?" Six frowned.

"Do I have to draw you a picture?" Kevin asked disdainfully. But when Six turned his wordless glare at him, he flinched.

Six's shades still trained on Kevin, placed his finger on the comlink in his ear. "Patch me to Holiday and Circe. They're not going to like this."

0o0

Circe's frown deepened as she listened to the other end of the comlink. When the other side went dead, her frown had changed into a scowl.

"Nobody takes _my boyfriend._ " She growled storming out of the rec room.

Beasly looked up as she breezed by him. "What was that about?" He asked Wade.

"I don't know, but someone's gonna get a beating… go fish!" She said.

"I thought we were playing gin rummy?" Beasly asked confused.

Circe stomped down the hall with fire in her eyes. The grunts walking towards her knew enough to get out of her way. She reached the hanger and skimmed over the transportation options. She spotted someone familiar.

"Bobo! I need a ride." She snapped.

"What am I a taxi service?" He scoffed lazily. "I just came in to get the magazine I left. Now I'm going back to my room…"

Circe didn't let him finish. She grabbed him by his collar and pulled him to her face.

"Listen you overgrown primate, Rex is in trouble and I need to get to him. You fly me there like a good little monkey and I won't consider pulling your insides out, okay?" She finished off sweetly.

Bobo gave a nervous grin, "Well, since you put it so nicely…"

0o0

Holiday stood between the two older women who were shouting over her. "Nanna, Oe halmeoni, please calm down. I'm not hungry! Really!"

The two ladies ignored her. They were too busy telling the other what they thought of the other's food.

"Bland, tasteless!" Oe halmeoni told Nanna.

"Rotten garbage!" Nanna bellowed back.

"Grandpa!" Holiday pleaded with Oe halmeoni's husband.

He shrugged. "When your Oe halmeoni gets like that, I find it safer to stay out of the way."

"Wait, I'm getting a call." Holiday listened to her comlink. Firmly pushing the two women aside, she looked sternly at them both. "There's a problem. I need to go. Can you two please behave while I'm gone?"

"Of course, dear." Nanna sniffed indignantly.

"What you mean? We not children!" Oe halmeoni asked equally insulted.

"Fine, whatever. I'll see you both tonight." Holiday said wearily as she left the kitchen.

When she was out of earshot, Nanna threw flour at Oe halmeoni who retaliated by squirting soy sauce on her.

Nanna looked at the brownish stain on her blouse. "Oh, it is so on."

"Bring it, sister." Oe halmeoni snapped.

"Oh dear…" Bob muttered as he edged out of the kitchen.

0o0

Circe and Holiday arrived at the same time. Circe jumped out of the jump jet followed by Bobo. Holiday was met by Six, who helped her out of her jet.

"What happened?" Holiday asked pointedly.

Gwen looked at Kevin. "Do you want to? Or should I?"

"You do it. I like the way you use your hands when you get excited." Kevin smirked.

"Listen, someone better tell me before I literally scream your heads off." Circe said dangerously.

"You must be the girlfriend." Kevin said.

"Darn right!" Circe growled.

"Okay, one more time…" Gwen launched into an even shorter explanation of what happened.

"So where is he? How can we find them?" Circe asked looking at the two. They both shook their heads. Then she spotted Caesar. "Caesar! Please tell me you've figured out how to trace Rex."

"Um, well, no. The electromagnetic scanner doesn't seem to be picking up any anomalies anymore. " Caesar shrugged.

"Caesar, remind me to tell Beverly to smack you." Circe turned to Six. "Well?"

"I think I may have an idea." Six walked over to the crater from the earlier fight between the Hive Queen and the Vreedles. A second later he was dragging the two Vreedle brothers by the collar. He deposited them in the middle of their circle.

"Talk!" Gwen said with an edge in her voice.

"We gots nothing to say to you." Octagon said stubbornly.

"Yeah, nuthing." Boid agreed.

Circe turned around. Using her sonic blast she blew apart a cactus. Turning to face the two hapless aliens, she glowered at them. "Unless you want me to do that to each of your body parts, I suggest you tell us everything!"

"I'd listen to her." Holiday said. "She's not kidding."

The Vreedles gulped.

"You know, Boid, since our client hasn't been forthright with us, I don't believe we need to keep to the client confidentiality rule." Octagon said.

"Huh?" Boid asked.

"Start spilling!" Kevin said as he pounded his fist.

The Vreedles' words tumbled out as they started to pour out their story. The Hive Queen had hacked into the Plumbers files and discovered that there was another person in a different universe that can control small microscopic machines that allows him to build weapons from his body. She was less interested in the weapons but thought there might be a kindred spirit out there for her.

"So you're running a dating service now? Lame." Kevin scoffed at the Vreedles.

Circe's face was a dark shade of red. "No one steals my guy!" She stomped off.

"Ohh, cat fight." Bobo rubbed his hands gleefully. "My money's on Circe."

"Oh, cut me a slice of that action." Kevin said eagerly.

Gwen punched his shoulder. "It sounds like Rex and Ben are in trouble. We need to figure a way to find the Hive Queen. She seems to have a cloaking device blocking our tracking abilities."

"Why don't we just get the Vreedles to tell us how they found her?" Kevin asked.

Everyone looked at the Vreedle brothers.

"Uh, we just contacted her on the communicator." Octagon said.

"Wait, if they can get through to her, we can trace that signal back to her location." Caesar said excitedly.

"Do you think she'll answer?" Circe asked.

"Oh, we can be persuasive." Octagon said confidently.

"You mean we'll just keep callin' until she answers?" Boid asked.

"Shut up, Boid." Octagon growled.

"It's worth a shot." Six said. "Call them!"

"On what? She destroyed our ship." Octagon snapped.

"Use this." Caesar dumped a piece of the communicator on the floor in front of them. Everyone looked at him. "What? I found it over there and retrofitted it with some solar batteries. It works."

"You did all that just now?" Kevin asked.

"I like to multitask." Caesar answered.

Octagon pressed some buttons. Everyone held their breaths as he called into the microphone. "Uh, Hello? Hello? Hive Queen? We, uh, need to talk about our compensation." He kept on going for a while with no answer. Everyone started fidgeting and pacing. Even Six started to get antsy.

"Vreedle Brothers." A metallic voice finally came through. The gang perked up and Caesar began typing furiously. "Our contract is no longer valid. You have been terminated."

"Wait! You said to locate the weapon. And we did. We should get something for that!" Octagon yelled.

"But you were unable to obtain it. Your incompetence has jeopardized my mission. Therefore, it has been null and void." The voice said coldly.

Suddenly, the communicator blew up. The group turned to see Boid with a smoking blaster. "She called us imcompotent." He said.

"You better hope that Caesar tracked them or I'm going to shove that blaster up your..." Circe started saying.

"I got it!" Caesar punched in one last thing. "They're here." He showed them on the map.

"Let's go." Six stated.

"What about them?" Kevin nodded to the Vreedle brothers.

Six glance at them. "Bobo, watch them."

"What?" Bobo exclaimed. "I'm no babysitter!"

"Calan is coming. You just need to make sure they don't go anywhere." Six said as he yanked the blaster from Boid's hands and placed them into Bobo's. "Shoot, if they move." He motioned everyone into the jets. "Caesar, I hate to say it, but lead the way."

Caesar scrambled into the jet with Six. Circe went with Holiday. Kevin and Gwen looked at each other and split up. Gwen went with the girls and Kevin with the boys. The jets took off.

"Hang on, Rex. We're coming." Circe whispered.

 **So I read from someone else's head canon that Holiday is ¼ Korean and ¾ Irish. I'm not sure about the Irish but I certainly like the idea that Holiday has Asian blood somewhere. So why not? If you speak Korean and I got anything wrong let me know. I'm actually Chinese, but have a lot of Korean friends so they taught me a few words. However, knowing some words does not mean I can write proper Korean grammar.**

 **Also on a side note, did you ever notice that MOA really likes their nanites? They're in Ben 10, GenRex, and Big Hero 6. Has anyone seen Ultimate Spiderman? Do they have nanites thrown in somewhere too?**

 **And in other useless information about my life, I'm starting classes next week to better myself as a teacher and I have home renovations planned. I'm hoping to be able to continue updating on a regular basis but I can't promise much. Please drop a line once in a while to keep me honest.**

 **Oe halmeoni, annyeong-hasimnikka. = Grandmother(maternal), hello(formal).**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews PokeKing Charizard, x, and KakaAnko! Always glad to know someone liked it.**

 **And sorry Nibra Ha Rishon for keeping you waiting.**

 **I don't own either shows.**

Ben watched as Elena hang up on whoever she was talking to.

"Elena, listen! You can't do this." Ben tried to reason with the Hive Queen.

"Oh, I already have." The Hive Queen cooed.

"No, look at him. He's basically a walking zombie! How can you have a meaningful relationship with someone you're basically controlling?" Ben said. Then he realized what he said. "Woah, that sounded too much like a daytime talk show."

Elena's eyes glowed a bright white. "I'm not listening to you. You clearly don't care for me. You, you don't want me to be happy."

"No Elena, it's not that!" Ben protested.

"I've heard enough." The nanochips around Ben closed in on him, squeezing the air out of him.

"Oh no you don't." Ben gasped. "Spidermonkey!" Pulling one hand free he hit his Omnitrix. In a burst of green light a bluish monkey slipped out of the nanochips.

He blasted webbing from his tail. The webbing wrapped around an eerily still Rex.

"See, he's not even fighting for himself." Ben pointed out.

"Rex, destroy him!" Elena commanded.

Rex formed his Boogie Pack busting out of the webbing.

"Oh darn." Spidermonkey muttered. Then in a louder voice he yelled, "Rex! Fight it. Use those nanites of yours!"

Rex formed his BFS and sliced at the arachnachimp who leapt out of the way. He clung to the ceiling. Watching for Rex's next move, Ben was conflicted. He didn't want to hurt his friend but it looked like he was completely under the Queen's control.

Little did Ben know that deep within Rex's subconscious, he was still there.

"Oh man, this is so weird." Rex said as he looked around a red landscape dotted with tiny islands suspended in midair. "Am I in my head?"

Large nanites floated around him. They were not their usual blue color. Instead they were all black with a golden hue. Suddenly, a familiar white nanite larger than the rest rushed at him.

"Aughh!" Rex yelled as the Omega-1 nanite collided with him. "What gives?"

The nanite glowed blue. To Rex's surprise he could hear the nanite speaking to him. "You want me to do what?" Rex paused as he held the pulsating nanite. "She's where? She's doing what?"Rex cried appalled. "Fine, lead me there!"

Rex let go of the nanite. It floated off his island. Rex ran after it but when he reached the edge he couldn't form his Boogie Pack.

"Hey wait! I can't go!" He shouted at the nanite.

The nanite almost looked like it was turning around with a sigh. It pulsated again.

"What do you mean I can fly?" Rex looked down and once again he was shocked that he was five feet off the ground. "Oh, so I'm not real, but a metaphysical representation of my consciousness now that the Hive Queen has taken over?"

The nanite seemed to bob yes.

"Trippy." Rex noted. "Well, let's see if we can't metaphysically kick her butt outta my head!" The nanite bobbed again and floated away. Rex floated after it.

Outside Rex's body, Rex and Ben were locked in battle.

"Sorry Rex!" Ben as Humungousaur apologized as he smashed Rex into the ground. Rex had built his Smack Hands to protect himself from Ben's assault. He now swung his fist knocking Humungousaur back. Building his Punk Busters, Rex jumped from the ground and into Humungousaur's face. Humungousuar grabbed one of his Punk Busters and swung him around into the wall which crumbled around him. Rex got up and formed his BFS. Ben smacked his Omnitrix and in a burst of light became Diamondhead. He formed his own hand into a sword. They ran towards each other, jumping, and swords clashing. They continued to parry, thrust, and slash at each other. The Hive Queen stood on the side watching the combatants with a smirk.

"Rex, I don't want to hurt you. But this is for your own good!" Ben formed his other hand into a fist and punched Rex in the face. The force of the hit blasted him toward the ceiling. Rex bounced off the top and came crashing down. The ceiling caved in on him. Light streamed into the room.

"We're underground?" Diamondhead was surprised.

Rex pushed the debris off of him. Getting up he formed his Smack Hands and Punk Buster. Running towards Ben he leapt up and came down with his metal fist pulled back. Ben tried to move but he was too slow as some of his face made contact with the Smack Hand. The impact made him spin around so that he hit the ground face down. He pushed himself up and shook his head but felt himself lift off the floor. Rex twirled him around like a pizza before tossing him out the hole in the ceiling. Then using his Punk Busters jumped out the hole after him. The Hive Queen merely smiled smugly.

0o0

"Don't worry, Circe. We'll get Rex back." Holiday said reassuringly.

Circe gave a half hearted smile before turning back to staring out the window.

Gwen stayed silent. She, who was familiar with Elena's powers, was secretly worried. They never really defeated her before. Each time they had exploited her feelings for Ben. But if she no longer cared about him, what will they do to stop her?

Circe sat with furrowed brow staring at seemingly nothing when her expression suddenly changed.

"Look!" She pointed below.

Holiday and Gwen peered down.

"Who is that Rex fighting?" Holiday wondered.

"That's Diamondhead, one of Ben's aliens." Gwen replied. "But why are they fighting... Oh no." Realization hit her.

"What?" Circe asked apprehensively.

"Elena must have taken over Rex's body!" Gwen blurted out.

"Land the plane." Circe said in a menacing tone.

In the other plane, the men spotted Ben and Rex too.

"Hey there they are!" Kevin said excitedly.

"Visual confirmed." Six said flatly. "Landing now."

He set the plane down next to Holiday's plane.

Circe jumped out resolutely.

Opening her mouth she let out a sonic scream that knocked both combatants down.

"Hey, I'm on your side." Diamondhead protested.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to separate you so that we can restrain him." Circe said as she fired a neural detention grid that pinned Rex to the ground but no electric currents were activated. "Come on Rex! It's me Circe."

"No! You can't have him!" Elena appeared out of the hole. An army of Victor clones arose from the earth. "Rex is mine!"

Rex formed his BFS and cut the net.

The clones charged the group. Six drew his magna blades, cutting and slicing the clones only to have them reform. Holiday's shots were equally ineffective. Kevin touched the side of the metal plane becoming metal himself before engaging several clones. Gwen flew up and blasted the clones from above.

"There's too many of them." Holiday said as she backed into Six.

"Agreed. We need a way to permanently put them out of action." Six noted.

"I'm open to suggestions." Kevin said as he and Gwen joined them.

The clones surrounded them.

"How about this?" Several clones were blasted and in a flash of light, dissolved into a puddle.

Caesar stood holding his sonic nanite disruptor. "I managed to reconfigure the wiring to divert some of the power back into the converter..." The blaster smoked and exploded again. "But apparently it is only a temporary solution."

"Wait Caesar! Was that a sonic wave?" Holiday asked.

"Why yes, it works on the principle that a wave..." Caesar started rambling.

"Circe! If you can find the right frequency you can disable those nanite-like bugs." Holiday instructed the girl.

"Nanochips, they're called nanochips." Kevin corrected her.

Circe used her sonic blast on the clones. At first, he reformed. So she tried again. The second time the clone partially reformed. She tried one more time and it melted into the ground.

"Got it!" Circe exclaimed and began blowing away the clones.

"No!" Elena cried and using her nanochips tried to smother Circe.

"Circe!" Gwen tried to blast the nanochips off her and managed to get a few before a stream shot out, knocking her back. Kevin leapt up and caught her before she fell. Elena looked on smugly until the mass started shuddering.

Then the nanochips exploded, showering everyone with debris.

"That the best you got?" Circe taunted.

Elena scowled and charged her. Circe blasted her through the middle. The hole in her chest closed up. She did a flying kick. Circe dodged her and managed to kick her as she passed. She slid back to a stop on one hand and knee on the ground. Looking up with a cold glare, she jumped at her accidently knocking them both down the hole in the ground.

"Circe!" Gwen yelled as she and the rest ran to the opening. "We have to help her!"

"We have bigger problems." Kevin pointed out as the remaining Victor clones closed in on them.

0o0

Rex floated to his central nervous system led by his Omega-1 nanite. He saw a bug-like creature tapping into his brain.

"Oh ewww! I'm so gonna have nightmares for weeks after this." He groaned. The Omega-1 nanite bobbed up and down.

"Well, how am I supposed to stop it? I've got no powers." Rex argued. In answer the nanite rammed into him. They both glowed as the nanite merged with Rex.

"Okay, this is way too weird." Rex gulped as he glowed blue and white. From his arm he grew a whip as a turbine sprouted from his back. "Blast castor?" He asked.

He knew what the nanite wanted him to do. The whip came down on the Bug. The creature shuddered and one of its pincers let go.

"Now we're getting somewhere." Rex whooped before hitting it again with his whip. The Bug grabbed the tail in its claw and yanked Rex toward him.

"You want a fight? You got a fight! No one picks my brain!" Rex charged the whip electrocuting the bug.

Ben, who was now in his Rath persona, was still fighting Rex as Circe took care of the clones.

"Let Rath tell you something. Rath doesn't like being attacked by his friends. So snap out of it before Rath knocks you upside yo head!"

Just then Rex clutched his head and something strange happened. Half his body glowed with blue lines and the other had gold lines. Rex spun around as Rath stepped back unsure what to do.

Outside the fighting stopped, as everyone was distracted by the sight of Rex seemingly fighting himself. His left side grew a Smack Hand while the other side became the Funchuck. The two sides clashed.

The Smack Hands stopped the Funchuck from making contact. A Punk Buster jutted out while on the other side his Sky Slider formed. He flew up while his Punk Buster tried to kick his other leg.

"Guys! A little help?" He yelled.

"What's going on?" Ben asked wide eyed as he changed back to himself.

"He's having a severe case of schizophrenia." Kevin answered staring.

"It looks like Rex has control of his Omega-1 nanite while the Bug the Queen planted has control of the others." Caesar observed.

"What should we do?" Ben asked.

"Well, first we get rid of these clones." Gwen said as she blasted a distracted one.

"Got it!" Ben slapped his Omnitrix. "Echo Echo!"

Several small white aliens appeared. Mirroring what Circe did earlier, blasted the rest of the clones.

"Now we need to help Rex." Six said calmly as he watch Rex throw himself back and forth.

"There's nothing we can do unless we can get inside and stop that Bug." Caesar said.

"Get in... Hey I can!" Echo Echo slapped his watch and disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Holiday asked surprised.

"Don't worry he's Nanomech now." Gwen said.

"He's what?" Holiday asked shocked.

"He turned into one of those nanochips." Kevin explained.

"Fascinating." Caesar pronounced.

"Oh come on, are we going to start that again?" Kevin groaned.

Meanwhile Ben launched himself at Rex. Reaching his nose, he grimaced before entering.

"Oh, this is so gross." He complained as he flew in. Following a path to his brain, he saw two beings fighting.

"Rex!" Ben flew to his friend. He didn't get far when suddenly black nanites blocked his way. "The welcoming committee, I guess."

The nanites attacked him.

 **Sorry for the irregular updates. I am in a middle of renovations, taking classes, and watching my children. There's only so many hours in a day. But I have a good track record of finishing so unless something happens to me rest assured this will get done. Please everyone be safe and well. The world, it seems, has gone crazy.**


	8. Chapter 8

Bobo stared at the two hapless aliens sitting on the floor of the desert with their hands chained in front of them.

"Hey, keep ya hands where I can see em!" Bobo snapped bringing his blaster up higher.

"Don't you worry, furry human." Octagon grinned as he raised his cuffed hands.

"I ain't a human!" Bobo said offended. "Where are they?" He glanced behind him briefly to see if any Providence craft was coming. When there wasn't anything, he sighed and turned back to staring at the two aliens.

Octagon and Boid stared back.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" Bobo asked suspiciously.

"Uh, we're just wondering how an intelligent being such as you, would take orders from obviously inferior life forms." Octagon replied in his easy drawl.

"What, them? They're not the brightest but some of them are all right… wait a minute… ya tryin' to distract me, aren't you?" Bobo growled as he placed his finger on the trigger.

"What, me? Of course not. Someone of your obvious intelligence would never fall… hey, isn't that the ship?" Octagon pointed behind Bobo.

Bobo turned for a fraction of a second. "I don't see…"

Octagon rushed and knocked the blaster from Bobo's hand. Bobo swung but was tackled by Boid. Bobo kicked Boid into the air. He swung but Boid grabbed his fist before it made contact. Bobo's eye widened in shock. Boid gave his evil grin before tossing Bobo like a sack of wheat against hard desert ground. Bobo was out.

"Good work, Boid." Octagon approved. "Now let's get rid of these restraints and figure out what our next move is."

"You mean, we're not going home?" Boid asked as he grabbed the blaster off the floor. Using it, he shot off Octagon's fetters. He handed the blaster to Octagon while holding out his bound hands. But instead of shooting off his chains, Octagon walked off with the blaster.

"No, Boid, we were not paid for our services. There must be another way to recoup our losses." He used the blaster to scratch his head. Boid meanwhile tried to get Octagon to notice that he still had his cuffs. "I got it. But we better high tail it outta here before this hairy human's friends come."

"Uh, Octagon?" Boid finally got a word in.

"Not now Boid, we gotta get moving." Octagon started walking away. Boid sighed and followed his brother, hands still tied together.

0o0

The group outside had taken out the rest of the Victor clones. Without the Hive Queen to produce and direct them, they were no match for the team.

"We've got to help Circe." Gwen urged. But before anyone could do anything, Rex started glowing.

"Uh, what's happening?" Kevin asked nervously.

"Hmm, it looks as if his body is reacting to the foreign objects that have inserted themselves…" Caesar started.

"Can someone besides him explain?" Kevin interrupted.

"I think Rex is fighting the control of the nanochip but the parts of his body being controlled by the chip are fighting off your friend." Holiday said.

"See, why can't you speak English like that?" Kevin asked Caesar.

"Eres una persona ingeniosa lento." Caesar answered.

"Wait, what did he say?" Kevin looked at Gwen. "It was something bad, wasn't it?"

Gwen merely covered her mouth with her hand trying not to laugh.

Kevin glared at Caesar whose face betrayed nothing.

"What are we going to do about Rex?" Six ignored the interchange between the two.

"We can only wait it out while they fight to regain control. I'm sure they'll come out on top." Holiday said.

"Let's hope so." Six did not want to tell Holiday that he would have to neutralize Rex, if the nanochip completely took over.

Meanwhile Ben as Nanomech used his sharp talons to rip apart the black nanites attacking him. "Back off you, you bumble ball rejects!" He took out a few more but realized more were coming. He flew off. Shrinking even smaller he dodged the infected nanites. "Rex! I'm here to help you!"

"Great! So do something useful!" Rex yelled while struggling with the bug.

Ben in his small form flew over to the bug and kicked it in the head. The bug barely moved.

"I said useful!" Rex grunted as the bug pushed him down.

Nanomech grew bigger and grabbed the bug from behind yanking the bug back.

"Phew, thanks… quewha?" Rex noticed the black nanites surrounding them.

"How about we trade?" Ben asked as he held the struggling bug.

"I… guess?" Rex looked uncertainly as the infected nanites built around him. "Wait, this isn't a fair trade!" He protested as more nanites surrounded him.

"Hey, those are your nanite thingys!" Ben retorted as the bug flipped him over and tried to impale him.

"My nanites? My nanites… of course!" Rex yelled. "You're my nanites! So you need to listen to me!" He grabbed one of the infected nanites. The blue lines flowed from his hands onto it. The lines began circumventing the infected nanite but it resisted. "Come on! Come on!" Rex gritted his teeth as the black nanite threatened to overcome Rex. "You are my nanites! You are my nanites! You are MINE!" Rex cried as his eyes glowed bright white. A burst of light blinded the area. When the light faded, the nanite was its normal color. "All right!" Rex turned to look at the other nanites with new confidence. "Who's next?" Rex flew to another two. Taking one in each hand blue lines shot from his hands changing the nanites back to normal. Then with new enthusiasm he rapidly began converting his nanites.

Ben struggled with the nanochip bug. They traded blows that pushed each one back. Nanomech and the bug circled each other. The bug leapt at him. Nanomech jumped at the same time. They both made contact in midair. When they landed, Nanomech in a crouched position, the bug upright, there was a momentary pause. The bug keeled over and exploded.

"Augh! I'm going to have such a headache tomorrow!" Rex groaned when he saw the smoking remains. The rest of the nanites shuddered before returning to normal.

"You're welcome." Nanomech said smugly.

"Yeah well, I'd be okay too if I could shrink into a tiny fly and fight inside my head." Rex grumbled.

"Dude, what are you talking about? You did shrink and are fighting inside your head." Ben pointed out.

"What? Oh yeah. How is this even possi… Woooaahhh!" Rex was suddenly pulled through a lighted tunnel at super speeds… until he jolted awake.

Opening his eyes, he found a ring of faces peering down at him with concern.

"Rex! Are you okay?" Holiday asked worriedly.

Rex looked around before frowning. Sitting up he smack his head a few times.

"Don't leave the bug in my brain!" He yelled out loud.

Six and Holiday looked at each other.

"Rex?" Six questioned.

Rex sneezed. Everyone moved back. A tiny molecule shot from his nose that grew bigger until it was visible. As the object slid to a stop on the floor, a green flash of light revealed it to be Ben with his face in the dirt and backside in the air.

"That was so wrong." Ben groaned as he got up and wiped the dirt off his face with his sleeve.

"Did you take the…" Rex called over.

"Yeah, yeah, I brought the bug out with me." Ben held out his hand. Tiny smoke can be seen from the palm of his hands.

"Fasc… I mean interesting." Caesar corrected himself as Kevin shot him a look. Pulling out a pair of tweezers from one of his many pockets he picked up the minuscule machine and dropped it into a plastic baggie he produced from another pocket. "I must study this immediately."

"How about we check on Circe first?" Holiday suggested.

"Circe? Where is she?" Rex scrambled to his feet.

Everyone pointed to the crater. Rex without hesitation jumped in.

"Is he always this impulsive?" Gwen asked.

"Yup, my kinda guy." Ben said proudly before jumping in after him.

"Hey, wait for me." Kevin leapt in as well.

Gwen rolled her eyes as she followed after.

Six and Holiday looked at each other. Six lifted Holiday. She wrapped her arms around his neck securely.

"I don't suppose you can bring me down too?" Caesar asked Six who gave him an odd look before wordlessly stepping down into the hole.

"No? Alright, I'll… I'll figure a way down… eventually." Caesar stroked his chin. "Hmmm, maybe I should grow a goatee. Where's my battle suit?"

0o0

When the Hive Queen and Circe dropped though the hole, they rolled to opposite sides of the cave. The Hive Queen faced Circe.

"He's mine!" She said as she unleashed a barrage of nanochips.

Circe blasted them with her sonic scream. "Rex is not a thing! He has a choice." Circe retorted.

"Oh, that's easy for you to say. Do you know how hard it is to find where you belong? To find someone like you?" She snarled. The computers around them began shaking. Breaking away from the wall, thick cables sprouted from the bottom and sides. They converged on Circe.

"I know what it's like to be alone." Circe answered back before using her voice to blast one of the walking computers. Another tried to wrap its cable around her. She jumped out of the way and blasted its arm off. She grabbed another one's cable and yanked it against another machine. They both fell over into pieces.

"No! No one knows my pain! No one understands me!" The Hive Queen yelled as more machines fell upon Circe.

"Oh, save the _poor me_ act, sister!" Circe snorted. "You're talking to the queen of angst… that is until I met my friends and realized that in life crap happens but you deal with it!" Circe blasted through the rest of the machines.

The Hive Queen's face contorted in rage. She raised her arms. From the ground an army of golems emerged. "Let's see how you deal with this!"

Circe gritted her teeth as the golems advanced on her. She ran and slid underneath them. Turning around she blasted them from behind. Those in her immediate range disintegrated but more took their place. She continued blasting. Unfortunately, there were too many of them. They closed in on her until she was overwhelmed by them. Just as it looked like she was going to drown in a sea of golems, some fodder knocked the top golems off. The Hive Queen looked in surprise to where the shot came from. Rex stood with his Slam Cannon smoking.

"Get away from her." He said with deadly calm.

Ben landed next to Rex. "Yeah, what he said."

"How did you..." The Hive Queen stammered.

"I had a _little_ help from my friend." Rex smirked.

"Oh no, you didn't." Kevin groaned as he walked over to the group.

"Oh come on, it took me forever to come up with that." Rex answered.

"Guys, focus." Gwen snapped. She shot her mana at more of the golems fighting Circe. Ben transformed into Echo Echo and started blasting golems as well. Kevin touched the granite floor to gain its properties before also joining the fray.

"Thanks. At least _someone's_ helping me." Circe said as she punched some more golems.

"Hey, I just blasted some off of you." Rex protested.

"Yeah, how about you take some more off my hands?" Circe asked as two golem tried to pull her apart.

"Ugh, I can't get a break." Rex complained as he tackled one of the golems. He smashed it to the ground with his Smack Hands.

"So you'd stay with her? Even though she gives you grief?" The Hive Queen asked puzzled.

"Well, yeah, she's my girl." Rex shrugged. "I mean we give each other grief. But we work things out."

"Yeah, that's what it means to be in a relationship. Give and take, compromise… low expectations." Circe continued as she blasted the golem with her scream.

"That's right… give and… what do you mean low expectations?" Rex asked suddenly.

"I don't mean it in a bad way… just that… you know… you don't always know what a good date is." Circe tried to clarify.

"What are you talking about? We went to see that stupid movie you liked." Rex declared.

"Oh right, and you kept chanting, _die, die, die already_ throughout the movie." Circe snorted as she smashed a golem onto the ground.

"I mean they spent an hour talking about him dying already. Geesh, at that point I was ready to kill him." Rex responded. They now stood back to back as they fought the golems with Rex knocking them down with Smack Hands and Circe using her sonic blasts.

"They were trying to establish a poignant moment you insensitive clod." Circe retorted after blasting a golem.

"I'm not sure this is helping." Echo Echo observed as golems surrounded him.

"Actually, it is." The golems dissolved back into the ground. Everyone stood confused. The Hive Queen's form dissolved into Elena. "So what you're saying is that being with someone is more trouble than being alone…"

"No, that's not what I'm saying… is it?" Rex asked puzzled.

"No, that's not we're saying. What we're saying is that you can't force these things. If you want a friend, you have to be a friend." Circe reasoned.

"I see. Then perhaps I need to approach this differently." Elena said thoughtfully.

"No kidding. You can't go kidnapping people's brain and try to make them your boyfriend." Kevin said scornfully. Gwen elbowed him. "What? You can't." Kevin looked at her.

"Not now." Gwen hissed at him.

"I have a lot to think about. Maybe… maybe one day we can be friends." Elena asked shyly.

"Uh, sure. I guess." Rex rubbed the back of his neck.

"We're always friends, Elena." Echo Echo changed back to Ben. "I never stopped being your friend."

"Me too." Gwen said stepping up.

"I don't know you." Kevin said but then added when Gwen glared at him, "But I'm sure we can be friends too… _after I get past the homicidal psychotic killer part."_ The last part he said under his breath.

"You won't be alone, not as long as you have us… just stay away from my boyfriend." Circe joked. Elena responded with a smile. She took a step back as a glowing portal appeared behind her.

"Where are you going?" Ben asked with concern.

"There's a lot I have to think about. Don't worry. I'll see you again." She disappeared into the portal.

"Wow, that was… anticlimactic." Kevin frowned.

"Are you kidding? That was intense." Rex said indignantly.

"Yeah, I'm tired." Circe agreed.

"You kids did good." Six stepped from the shadows.

"Six, where were you? You missed all the fun." Rex greeted him.

"You handled it very well. You knew when to fight and when not to. I'm so proud of you all." Holiday beamed.

"I hope Elena finds what she's looking for." Circe said looking wistfully at where the portal was.

"I'm sure she'll find it." Gwen reassured her.

"Hey, we have to get Dr. Holiday to her bachelorette party." Circe said remembering.

"We have time." Holiday waved her hand dismissively.

Suddenly, there was an explosion in the underground cave. When the smoke and dust cleared, the group stood gawking at a brass colored metal shaped robot. The head piece folded back to reveal none other than Caesar.

"I found my suit… Where is the Hive Queen?" Caesar looked around.

"I stand corrected. Now that's anticlimactic." Kevin noted.

The group laughed good-naturedly as they left the cave.

"Did I miss something?" Caesar asked as everyone started filing out. "Hmm, I guess I did." Caesar muttered when he was the only one left in the room. Looking around, his eyes lit up. "Is that a transmodifier core?"

 **There's a lot of yelling in this episode. I'm a little wary about putting so many exclamation points, but they seem necessary here. So excuse that. And also excuse the lateness of this chapter and probably the next as well. If you don't know I've been having a stressful month with renovations hitting snags($$), finishing my summer classes(Done!), and my cousin dying(A little unexpectedly, since she was only 50). Just know I'm working on this as well as thereal13thfirewolf's story 15 Again. Hope the quality hasn't suffered because of all the stuff's that's going on. This episode is based a little more on the cartoons. Elena was never defeated. She always left on her own volition or sacrificed herself. The next time we see her in Ben 10 after Perfect Girlfriend is in Omniverse where she was on that game show and she didn't look like she was still mad at Ben anymore. So maybe this explains a little bit why? Oh, and a special thank you 00RaiserGundam for proofreading my stories. If any of you find any mistakes too, feel free to let me know so I can fix it. Enjoy.**

 ***Eres una persona ingeniosa lento. = You are a slow witted person.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks PokeKing Charizard for your support. Thank you guest for your comment and thank you 00RaiserGundam for proofreading.**

 **I do not own GenRex or Ben 10.**

White Knight glared at them from the screen.

"So you just let her leave?" He asked unimpressed.

"She's no longer a threat." Ben insisted.

"She hires alien thugs to kidnap Rex, tries to kill you, takes over Rex's body… Did I miss anything else?" White scowled at them. "Oh yes, wrecks the Research Pod. I'd say she's a big threat."

"Well, technically some of the wrecking was done by Rex and his friends." Caesar piped up.

"Dude, you're not helping." Kevin snapped at him.

Rex and Ben were trying to answer White Knight's questions, or more accurately justify their actions. Six was there, as well as Gwen, Kevin, and Caesar. Holiday left with Beverly and Circe to get to her party. Gwen had declined joining them even though they extended an invitation to her. Now with White glaring daggers at them, she wondered if she should have gone.

"How do we know she's not going to try to kidnap Rex again?" White Knight was skeptical about the assurances.

"Aww, I didn't know you cared, White." Rex batted his eyelashes at him.

White's scowl grew deeper. "I don't. But I can't have a rogue EVO loose in the universe."

"Sir, I can assure you that Elena won't try to take Rex against his will anymore. She's just a very mixed-up person…" Gwen started saying.

"Who wields enormous power." White interrupted. "I'm not… comfortable with having such an unstable person hold these powers."

"She's not the one you need to worry about." A new voice entered the conversation. Bobo limped in with a bandage and ice pack on his head.

"Bobo? What happened?" Rex cried when he saw his friend.

"Your alien friends got the drop on me." Bobo growled. He eyed Six. "The transport was late."

"So now we have another two crazy aliens on the loose?" White groaned. "This just gets better and better."

"Well, we are from the Plumbers who are especially trained to take care of situations like this." Ben said.

"And how exactly are you going to take care of this?" White asked him.

"Uh, well, I guess we find them and take them back with us." Ben was caught off guard by the question.

"Right, easy peasy." White said sarcastically. "Look, I want those two aliens found and removed from my universe immediately… like yesterday!" White's face disappeared.

"Well, he's a cheery guy." Kevin said derisively.

"Don't let the exterior fool you, inside he's an even bigger pessimist." Rex smirked.

"But he's right." Six finally spoke up. "We can't have these two dangerous aliens running around. Who knows what problems they can cause?"

"I can tell you. They'll end up blowing up a lot of stuff." Kevin said.

"Well, you guys are on your own. I'm going down for a long nap." Bobo started limping out. Before he left he turned around, "But if you do find them, let me know. I owe them for taking my favorite blaster."

"Any ideas?" Kevin asked once the chimp was gone.

"We don't know what they want." Gwen said. "Or what they are planning."

"Maybe they went home?" Ben suggested hopefully.

"If they were smart… but as we know Vreedles are as dumb as door knobs." Gwen pointed out.

"Caesar, can you find a way to track them?" Six asked the young scientist.

Caesar tapped the desk with his pen. "I could if I knew what their unique signature was."

"How about this?" Ben hit his watch. In a flash of green, a large grey skinned humanoid stood before them. "Decagon!"

"You can change into a Vreedle?" Rex frowned.

"Perfect." Caesar stabbed his arm with a needle.

"Oww! How about you warn me next time?" Decagon rubbed his arm while glaring at the clueless scientist.

"I can now calibrate my tracker to pick up the biorhythms of the aliens." Caesar squeezed the contents of the needle into a small computer. "I'll just need a few hours…" He wandered out of the room without looking up from his device.

Decagon transformed back to Ben, still rubbing his arm. "How are you related?" He asked.

"I'm not sure." Rex shrugged. "But hey, since we have time, let me show you around Providence… especially the kitchen."

"Do you have chili cheese fries?" Ben's stomach growled.

"I'm sure they can whip some up." Rex's stomach also growled.

Gwen laughed. "You guys are incorrigible."

"Hey, it's been forever since we've eaten." Ben protested.

"Oh, maybe we can also make a burrito run." Rex said excitedly.

"You had me at burrito." Kevin said dreamily.

"I should have gone with Circe." Gwen shook her head.

The group of teenagers filed out still arguing, leaving Six by himself. Now that he was finally alone, he wondered how Rebecca was doing. She had seemed tense but he hadn't had time to talk to her. He hoped she was all right.

0o0

Rebecca smiled as everyone applauded as she walked into the room. Rebecca looked around the brightly lit room full of flowers and streamers. She greeted everyone pleasantly as she walked to her seat of honor.

"Now that the woman of the hour is here, let the party begin!" Beverly declared. The lights dimmed and a disco ball dropped from the ceiling. The kaleidoscope of colors danced across the room. Loud techno music began playing and some scantily clad male dancers stormed the room gyrating to the music.

Rebecca's mouth dropped open as the men filed passed her and distributed themselves around the room. Everyone else didn't seem to notice that the guest of honor was very uncomfortable. She slowly got up and made her way to Beverly keeping her eyes focused upwards. Beverly was dancing when Rebecca hooked her arm around her sister's waist and dragged her to the side.

"I thought you said it won't be embarrassing!" She said.

"I'm not embarrassed. Besides this was Rhodes' idea." Beverly smirked before going back to the dance floor.

Rebecca looked around and spotted the brown haired woman with a cocktail in her hand.

"Rhodes!" Rebecca approached her.

"Ah Holiday! Enjoying your party?" She asked in her soft British lilt.

"Not especially." Holiday looked at her sternly. "What makes you think that I'd like… this?" She asked gesturing to the wild party scene.

Rhodes sighed. "Oh Becca, you've had your nose stuck in a book all your life. Have you ever been clubbing, even just once?"

"Well, I went to that sorority party… once." Holiday gulped.

"I bet you left before they even brought out the beer." Rhodes guessed.

"Well, I actually didn't even go in." Holiday admitted.

"See? Becca, you should live a little, especially now that you're getting married. When are you going to get a chance to just be crazy?" Rhodes encouraged her.

Rebecca sighed. "I'm going to need a cocktail… or two."

"Atta girl." Rhodes said approvingly. "Here, try this."

Holiday looked dubiously at the green concoction. She sniffed it before taking a tentative sip. "Wow, this is really good." She said surprised.

"Appletini, the greatest invention of the 20th century." Rhodes downed hers in one gulp.

"Well, I wouldn't go that far." Rebecca took another sip.

"Come on. You've got to go do some shots…" Rhodes grabbed her arm.

"Oh, well, if I've gotta." Rebecca said reluctantly.

At the bar, Rebecca's two grandmothers stood off from the main festivities.

"Nanna, Oe halmeoni, how are you doing?" She asked politely.

"It very dark in here." Oe halmeoni informed her stiffly.

"The music is too loud. No wonder you young people are deaf." Nanna said loudly.

"Glad you're having a good time." Rhodes said either not hearing or ignoring the complaints. Turning to the bartender, she ordered. "A round of shots."

The bartender looked at the group. "All four of you?"

Holiday was about to tell him that it was just for them.

"Heavens, no. That's the devil's brew." Nanna sniffed haughtily.

"What's matter? Afraid of a little drink?" Oe halmeoni taunted.

Nanna glowered at her. "Oh course not! In my day I could out drink any man."

"Care to, as they say, put your money where your mouth is?" Oe halmeoni challenged.

After a short stare down, Nanna slapped the table. "Line them up barkeep!"

Holiday groaned.

0o0

"So many burrito choices." Kevin drooled.

"Just pick one." Gwen sighed.

"Just one?" Kevin asked pitifully.

"Whatever, your waistline." Gwen looked at the menu. "I'll have the #3 combo."

"I'll have the #4, 6, 7, and oh give me that with extra guac." Kevin said.

"Excellent choice." Rex nodded approvingly. "I'll have what he's having."

"Me too." Ben agreed.

"You guys are pigs." Gwen said in mock disgust.

Rex shrugged. "I think after the day we had, we deserve a little treat."

"This can feed a small army." Gwen observed as the food was piled onto the tray.

"Between Rex and me, we are a small army." Ben joked.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Kevin asked offended.

"Sorry, Kev. You too." Ben apologized.

"Well, me three, but your stomachs can't possibly fit all that food." Gwen noted.

Ben slammed on his watch. Upchuck appeared. With one swish of his tongue all the food in its wrappings disappeared. He let out a burp.

"Ben!" His cousin scolded.

"Wow, and I thought Bobo could eat." Rex commented.

"You son of a sludge-puppy! You could have at least saved me one burrito." Kevin growled at Ben.

Ben changed back. "Hey, I can't resist a challenge."

"Quick, I need another #4!" Kevin told the cashier.

"Ben, you are so gross." Gwen complained.

"What?" Ben gave his best innocent look.

Rex stood near the doorway watching the three with amusement until a metal clamp crashed through the door snatching him away.

Ben immediately went after him. Gwen started running when she realized that Kevin wasn't behind her.

"Kevin, come on!" Gwen urged him.

"Not till I get my burrito." Kevin said as he grabbed the burrito from the person behind the counter. As he was about to take a bite, Gwen yanked him out. "No. My precious." Kevin whimpered as his burrito dropped on the floor.

Once outside they gawked at the giant mechanical robot with eight flexible hands.

In one of them was Rex.

"Someone get me down!" Rex yelled.

"Waybig!" Ben shouted. In a flash of green light, a giant white and red alien stood where Ben had been. It started grappling with the Octo-robot.

"I think I saw this movie on the plane to Japan." Kevin remarked.

"Come on, we have to help." Gwen said as a magenta glow surrounded her. She flew towards the robot.

"I guess." Kevin said unenthusiastically. He touched a car to become metal.

Gwen shot her mana at the tentacle holding Rex. Rex dropped like a brick. Kevin jumped and caught him before he hit the floor. Kevin pried Rex out of the still curled tentacle. Waybig and the robot traded blows.

"Man, it's nice to be wanted but this is getting ridiculous." He rubbed his arms. "What is that thing?"

"Got me. But now that you're free, I'm going back for a burrito." Kevin started back to the store.

"Kevin!" Gwen yelled when she saw he was leaving.

"Ben can handle it." Kevin said. But at Gwen's furious look, Kevin turned back. Grumbling, he picked up a car and threw it at the mechanical monster. The force made it stagger back. Waybig used the distraction to rip off two more arms.

"Leave some for me!" Rex made his Slam Cannon. Picking up a chunk out of the sidewalk he fired at the robot's head causing sparks to come out of it. Just then the head split open and a small ship flew out.

"It's Boid and Octagon!" Gwen exclaimed.

The ship tried to get away but Gwen encased them in her mana field.

Octagon glared at her. He seemed to pull out a small controller and pointed it at the robot. The robot which had become dormant when the head split open reactivated. One of the arms swung and knocked Gwen over. She plummeted to the ground.

"Gwen!" Kevin charged headlong to catch her.

"I'm fine." Gwen gasped as he continued to hold her. "Someone stop them!"

Waybig tried to catch the ship in his hand but it nimbly flew through his fingers. Octagon again pointed his controller at the robot who wrapped its remaining tentacles around Waybig's feet causing him to fall over. Rex was about to go after them when he noticed that the robot was glowing red and starting to smoke.

"Uh fellas? Is it supposed to do that?" He looked at the ship and saw Octagon grinning. Rex swore. "Guys! I think the robot's gonna blow!" To confirm his fears, small explosions appeared around the robot's arms.

"If the whole thing goes here, it'll take out the entire city block!" Gwen cried.

Waybig kicked off the restraints around his feet. Grabbing the feet in his hands he started swinging it around in a circle before letting it go into the air. High above in the atmosphere it exploded completely. It was so massive that the teens saw and felt the shockwaves from the ground.

"Ack! The Vreedles got away!" Gwen said with frustration.

Waybig changed back to Ben. "It's okay. We know what they want now… It's Rex."

Everyone looked at Rex.

"Aww, man." Rex groaned.


	10. Chapter 10

**PokeKing Charizard, X, and KakaAnko: Hey, I want to let you know how much I appreciate you guys reading and commenting on most of my stories. It's been a rough summer and your consistent encouragement has meant a lot to me.**

 **Guest: Wow, I'm very flattered by your review. I have so many mistakes in season 4 that I'm kinda embarrassed by it. In fact, 00RaiserGundam (thanks by the way) has been helping me re-edit my previous work. And the fact that you read my other GenRex works and liked it, is high praise for me. Thank you.**

 **I don't own.**

"Go! Go! Go! Go!" The ladies chanted as the two old women faced each other.

"Give up?" Oe halmeoni asked as she held her shot glass.

"I'm just getting warmed up." Nanna retorted.

They both threw back another drink.

"Wow, I didn't think Oe halmeoni could drink that much." Beverly observed.

"Nanna's not doing so bad herself." Mrs. Holiday noted as she took a sip of her wine.

They were both 6 shots into their drink off.

The bartender poured another shot and they both downed it at the same time. They were both starting to teeter. The bartender handed them another one.

"Okay, okay, I think that's enough." Rebecca declared as she pulled the 8th shot out of both their hands.

"Awww," Everyone sounded disappointed.

"Come on, we don't need to watch two elderly women get inebriated to have fun." Rebecca said firmly setting the glasses away from her grandmas.

"Who you calling elderly?" Oe halmeoni hiccupped.

"I'm not inebe…inebi… drunk." Nanna declared.

"Sure, you're not." Rebecca agreed smoothly. She linked arms with each woman and led them to a couch.

She sat them down on far ends of each other. "Now stay here, while I get you something to eat."

"Don't get me any of her cat food." Nanna slurred her speech.

"At least my food doesn't taste like sawdust." Oe halmeoni said while tipping over.

"Right, cat food and sawdust." Rebecca said distracted. She went over to the table laden with food. Preparing two plates, she brought them over but when she arrived both of them were passed out. Rebecca looked wryly at them. She looked at the two plates. She poured one plate onto the other. Sitting in between the sleeping grannies, she enjoyed her plate of food.

0o0

Rex rang the doorbell of Noah's house. Ben, Kevin, and Gwen stood behind him. When no one came, Kevin reached over to the doorbell. Rex slapped his hand away.

"Hey!" Kevin rubbed his hand.

"Don't touch that. Noah's really picky about how many times you can ring the doorbell." Rex said staring at the door.

"Are you kidding?" Kevin asked incredulously. "What if he didn't hear it?"

"That's what I said!" Rex exclaimed. "But he said if I heard it, then he must have heard it."

"Well, I wasn't sure I heard it. Can I ring it?" Ben asked reaching over.

"No! Noah's never gonna stop lecturing me on doorbell etiquette otherwise." Rex pushed his hand away.

"Your friend is weird." Kevin growled.

"Yeah." Ben agreed.

Gwen gave the boys a funny look. "Right, and we're totally normal."

"Well, yeah. Of course." Came their answer as Kevin burped while scratching himself and Ben cleaned his ear with his pinky.

"Right." Gwen wrinkled her nose.

Finally, the door opened a smidgen. Noah poked his dripping wet head around. "Rex? What do you want? I was in the shower!"

Rex pushed the door open. "Noah, you've got to hide me. Aliens from another dimension are after me."

Noah sighed. "You know it's sad when that statement actually sounds normal. And who are these guys?" Noah was surprised when Ben, Kevin, and Gwen filed in.

Gwen looked away in embarrassment. Noah was only wearing a towel.

"Oh, that's Ben, his cousin Gwen, and Kevin." Rex said waving his hand carelessly. "Your mom home? Is there any food?" Rex walked into the kitchen.

"Hey yeah! Food." Kevin bolted to the kitchen.

"No, she's not. I think there's some leftover chicken salad in the…" Noah was trying to not look at Gwen as he pulled his towel tighter around him.

Kevin already had the door open scooping the food into his mouth with his hand.

"Fridge…" Noah finished while staring at Kevin.

"Leave some for me!" Rex tried to get some from Kevin who hissed at him and pulled the bowl closer to himself.

"We're sorry for barging in on you like this." Gwen said with her hand covering the side of her face. "We were attacked and we don't want to take Rex back to Providence since they know that's where he… Guys! Can we act like civilized people here?"

Rex was joined by Ben as they tried to take the bowl of chicken salad away from Kevin.

"You ate all the burritos! I need this chicken salad!" Kevin said as he kept Rex at bay with his foot and held the bowl over his head to keep Ben from reaching it.

"I didn't get any food either! Share!" Rex demanded.

"I'm still hungry." Ben insisted.

Noah shook his head and went to get dressed. He ignored the sounds of struggle in the kitchen. He did pause for a moment when he heard something smash but merely shrugged and closed the door of his bedroom.

Ten minutes later, a fully dressed Noah sat on the kitchen barstool with the phone, facing the living room.

"Yeah, can I get a large…" He looked over to see Rex flash him a peace sign.

"Make that two large meat lovers pizza with extra cheese and a salad." Noah said into the phone. "Thirty minutes? Thanks." Noah hung up.

"Thirty minutes? I'll starve." Rex groaned as he flopped onto the couch.

"No you won't. You ate the last of that salad." Kevin said indignantly.

"Yeah, I never saw anyone move that fast from the floor." Ben said impressed.

Gwen covered her eyes and shook her head.

"Okay, why don't you tell me what happened." Noah interrupted tiredly.

Taking turns the four of them disjointedly filled Noah in on what had happened so far.

Noah to his credit was able to follow. When they were done, the pizza had arrived. Noah went to the door, paid the delivery boy and came back with the two boxes. Rex, Ben, and Kevin rushed Noah.

"Watch it. Geesh, it's like no one feeds you." Noah complained as the boys tore at the pizza. He went back to the barstool where it was safe.

"I'm afraid to try to get one. They might bite my hand off." Gwen joked weakly.

"Here's the salad." Noah said handing her the bowl.

"Great." Gwen said unenthusiastically.

"Here, don't say I never gave you anything." Kevin handed her a limp slice of pizza.

"Thanks. I think." Gwen stared at the slice.

"So…" Noah looked at Rex. "aliens are after you."

"Tuw." Rex said with his mouth full, spraying some food.

"Dude, that's nasty." Noah held up his hands in disgust.

"Sowwy." Rex said still chewing.

Noah gave a long sigh. "How long are you going to hang out here?"

"Don't know." Rex shrugged. "I'm hoping one of these guys can think of something. The aliens are from their world."

"If your brother has that tracker, we can find them before they can find you." Ben said.

"Why don't you contact him and ask?" Noah suggested.

Rex wiped his hand on his shirt before pulling out his cell phone. Pushing the button for his brother he cradled the phone to his ear.

After the third ring, Caesar answered. "Yes?"

"Hey, bro. Do you have that tracker ready?" Rex asked.

"Rex? Where are you? White's having as you say una vaca." Caesar said.

"Yeah, listen the Vreedles attacked us and tried to kidnap me… not that I can blame them. I am awesome." Rex bragged as everyone else in the room rolled their eyes. "So if you have the tracker ready, we'll get them before they can get me."

"The tracker is ready but White wants you to lay low. He's ordered Calan to track down and take care of those aliens." Caesar said.

"What? But Ben and his friends know about…" Rex protested.

"Mijo, White doesn't really trust your friends to do the job especially after they let the Hive Queen go." Caesar explained.

"But… but…but…" Rex stuttered.

"Just relax, mijo. Stay where you are until this is over." Caesar said before hanging up.

"I can't believe it." Rex looked at his phone dumbfounded.

"What?" Ben looked up from his food.

"White is putting us on the bench." Rex said angrily.

"Why?" Gwen frowned.

"He's upset that you let Elena go." Rex shoved his phone into his pocket. "So he's sending someone else to get the Vreedles."

"Hey, that's fine by me." Kevin stretched out on the couch putting his hands behind his head. "I could use some down time. We haven't stopped to take a breather since we got to this god-forsaken universe." When he noticed everyone glaring at him, he looked defiantly back. "What?"

"Well, I agree with Rex. We know the Vreedles best." Ben punched his fist into his hand. "We should be out there."

"But we're not." Gwen said. "And I think we should just hang back for now. We don't want to ruffle any feathers in someone else's universe."

"Oh please, White's feathers are always ruffled." Rex scoffed. "We should go anyway…"

"But a new episode of _El Amor de la Pasion el Amor_ is on in 5 minutes." Noah said as he turned on the television.

Rex hopped into the arm chair. "On the other hand, we have been working real hard. It wouldn't hurt to let other people take over… Where's the popcorn?"

Kevin nodded in agreement as he settled into his spot. Gwen swiped at his feet. He scowled for a second before moving so she could sit next to him. Ben took a seat next to Gwen. They all settled in to an evening of watching TV.

0o0

Calan stood in the Navigation Room on The Keep. He had a small army of Providence jets behind him. He looked down at the main map. The blinking dot was getting closer.

"Okay, men. ETA in 3 minutes. Get ready and be on alert. These creatures are wily." Calan spoke into the intercom.

The Keep reached their destination. They arrived at a small volcanic island in the middle of the ocean. The area was completely devoid of vegetation or animals.

"Sir, what are your orders?" A grunt asked.

"Fire." Calan said grimly.

"Sir? At what?" The grunt asked confused.

"The island. Fire at the island." Calan commanded.

The Keep aimed its cannon at the island. It started charging. Just as Calan suspected, the island moved. The island rippled and an air ship appeared.

"There they are! Get 'em, boys!" Calan ordered.

The fighter jets zoomed past the Keep and went after the space ship. The ship fired on the jets which returned fire.

"Try to take them into custody." Calan said.

"They're not making it easy." One of the grunts replied.

"We're not paid to have it easy." Calan noted as he watched the fight.

The space ship managed to take out a few jets but there were more. Calan squinted at the ship before his eyes widened. He quickly grabbed and pressed the intercom button.

"They're trying to get away again. Fire the tractor beam!" Calan demanded.

A yellow beam engulfed the spaceship just as it tried to blast away. The momentum pulled The Keep a few feet.

"Reverse engines! Don't let this small fry get away!" Calan cried.

"Engines reversed, sir!" An agent reported.

"Keep her steady!" Calan glared at the enemy ship.

The Vreedle's ship pulled and strained against the beam. Calan could see the engines start to burn bright.

"Open a channel." Calan waited while they made contact.

"Sir, they're ignoring us." The agent informed him.

Calan growled. He walked over to the console and flipped on the megaphone. "Listen Vreedles, give up. If you keep fighting, your ship is going to tear itself apart."

The only reply was the ship pulled even harder.

"Sir, we're reading high levels of radiation coming from the ship." One of the grunts reported. "It's heating up to a dangerous temperature."

Calan gritted his teeth. If he didn't let them go, the ship would most assuredly explode taking out The Keep as well.

"Drop the beam. But as soon as it drops I want jets 4 and 5 to fire the hooks to restrain it. jet 9 take out its engines." Calan ordered.

"Yes, sir." Calan crossed his arms and paced as his men executed his orders.

The beam was dropped and immediately the hooks pierced the wings of the space ship. Jet 9 swooped down and precisely disabled the engines.

"Get ready to board."

"Boarding, sir."

Calan watched as his men pry open the side of the ship. A metal bridge connected the Providence ship to the alien ship. He could hear the talking of his men through the comlinks. He could tell that it was chaotic inside the ship. He heard shots being fired. Calan's muscles tensed as he listened on. Then the moment he was waiting for.

"Sir, we've secured the prisoners."

"Good work. Let's wrap up and go home." Calan beamed. "White Knight, mission successful. Returning to base."

"Acknowledged, Captain. Report for debriefing immediately after you return." White Knight's serious face appeared on screen.

"Yes, sir." Calan saluted before the screen went blank.

"Set a course for home." Calan stood with his hands behind his back.

0o0

Octagon and Boid sat in Providence's holding cell.

"I can't believe these flesh bags got the drop on us." Boid sulked.

"Boid, don't you remember the plan?" Octagon was exasperated.

"Getting' caught was part of the plan?" Boid asked in surprise.

"You weren't listenin' were you?" Octagon asked.

"Not really, there were all these bubble…" Octagon said with a goofy grin.

"Boid! Focus. Once we find out where our golden goose is, we blast our way outta here." Octagon grinned.

"You had me at blast." Boid sighed happily.


	11. Chapter 11

**00RaiserGundam: Thanks for the help.**

 **EchowolfS: Wow, a new reviewer! Thank you for your comments. I enjoyed reading them. And I wonder what the Vreedles will do next too.**

 **I do not own.**

"Who's the chick with the hair?" Kevin asked.

"Isabella." Rex said curtly.

"Who's the guy with her?" Kevin asked again.

"Reynaldo." Rex answered annoyed.

The sharp cracking sound made everyone jump.

"Why did she just slap him?" Kevin asked with surprise.

"Look, just watch the show!" Rex snapped.

"I don't even know what they're saying!" Kevin complained.

"I think the long haired hippie guy just cheated on the hair chick with that brunette who looks like she's working with the hair chick's evil twin." Ben answered.

"Really?" Gwen said. "I thought the hippie was the hair chick's dad."

"Nah, then that would make it a Greek Tragedy." Noah said.

"Would you guys shut up and let me watch!" Rex asked irritated.

"Why don't you explain what's happening, then?" Kevin challenged. The show cut to a commercial.

"Fine, Reynaldo was in coma from a car accident and when he woke up lost his memory and his personality changes so Isabella rejects him until Beatriz makes a play for him but before Isabella can do anything gets kidnapped by a drug cartel and is replaced by her evil twin but then Reynaldo remembers he loves Isabella so he goes after her and saves her but she just found out that her evil twin is pregnant with his child." Rex said in one breath.

"Ohhhh," Everyone said.

"That's one long run-on sentence." Noah observed.

"You guys are worse than watching with Six." Rex complained. "At least I don't have to do a play by play for him."

"That's because he understands Spanish." Noah pointed out.

"Yeah, three years of high school language class is useless." Ben said.

"I took French. Je parle couramment le français.*" Gwen said.

"I speak pig latin. Hereway is the opcornpay?" Kevin said.

Noah reached over the counter and tossed him a new bag. "I swear, you guys are going to eat me out of house and home."

"No we're not. We're going to eat your parents out of house and home." Rex snickered.

"Speaking of which, my parents will be home soon. Why don't you see if you can get back to Providence yet?" Noah suggested.

"After the next commercial break." Rex said as the program returned.

"Ugh, then at least let's come up with a plausible explanation of why you're here." Noah said exasperated.

"I'm your best friend. What other reason is there?" Rex asked eyes glued to the TV.

"How about the rest of them?" Noah pointed to the other three.

"I don't know. Make something up." Rex shrugged not paying attention anymore.

Noah heard the front door open.

"Noah, we're home… oh, uh, are these your friends?" Mr. and Mrs. Nixon paused in the middle of the living room.

"Hi, Noah's parents." Rex waved from the chair.

"Oh, hello Rex." Mrs. Nixon acknowledge him before going to look at the strangers on the couch.

"Oh we're exchange students from…" Gwen started.

"Canda." Ben interrupted. Then he added, "Eh."

"Oh, that's nice. Well, it's nice to meet you. Noah, you know you have to get up early tomorrow to take that placement exam." Noah's dad said hinting.

"No prob, dad. After this episode, Rex is taking them back home. Right Rex?" Noah addressed Rex pointedly.

"Sure." Rex said not really listening.

Noah gave his parents a nervous smile but they were already heading to their room. When they were out of earshot, Gwen glared at Ben. "Really, Canada?"

"I didn't feel like faking an accent." Ben stated.

"Just as well. Keep it simple." Kevin agreed. "Who's that lady?... And why did hair lady slap her now?"

Rex facepalmed.

0o0

Six monitored Calan's progress from Holiday's lab. Since Holiday was at her bachelorette party, none of the technicians or scientists were there either. Holiday didn't like others working in her lab when she wasn't present. Six didn't feel like being in the conference room with people coming in and out. White had given Calan the task instead of him again. Six knew Calan was more than capable but Six hated being passed over. Secretly, he hoped that a problem would arise and he would have to go help out. But it seemed that Calan had the situation taken care of. When it was confirmed that he had captured the fugitive aliens, Six checked the time to realize that it was getting late. He decided that he should turn in for the night. He was about to go when the door slid open.

"Rebecca?" He asked, his usual flat tone giving way to surprise.

"Six? What are you doing in my lab?" Rebecca furrowed her brow.

Six quietly studied her behind his shades. She was wearing a green satin strapless dress with a crystal bead corset. As usual, she looked stunning.

"You look nice." He smirked. It was now their inside joke.

Rebecca laughed. "You're not going to get away with not answering the question." She playfully made her way to him.

Six wrapped his arms around her. He planted a kiss on her forehead before she snuggled into his chest.

"I was looking for a quiet place to work." He answered.

"Hmmm." Holiday answered unconvinced.

"What are you doing back from your party? Over already?" Holiday could feel his breath on her hair.

She sighed. "No, it's still going on, although I think it's starting to wind down. I don't think they noticed I left. They were too busy ogling half naked guys."

"What?" Six asked startled. "Your sister planned that?"

"Actually, it was more Rhodes." Holiday's voice was muffled against his shirt. "I didn't want to stay so I decided to take my drunk grandmothers home."

"That didn't sound right. Not sure I want to know what happened." Six murmured.

"Not sure I want to explain." Holiday looked up. "Do you think I'm… oh, I don't know, too straight-laced."

Six almost laughed. "You? The one who got me to drag race down that empty stretch of highway by Providence?"

"Well, I mean I don't really drink, or go to nightclubs, or…" Holiday began.

"Or exhibit irresponsible behaviors?" Six finished.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just not a wild child. That would be Bev. I've always been the responsible older sister who never does anything crazy." Rebecca said a little wistfully.

Six looked at her for a moment. "Come on." He took her by the hand.

"Where are we going?" Rebecca asked.

"You'll see." Six smirked again.

"I'm not sure I like that look." She said looking suspiciously at him.

Six didn't answer but by the uncharacteristic look of mischief on his face, she was worried and curious at the same time.

0o0

When The Keep landed, Calan personally escorted the two aliens down to the holding block.

"You think a little light show will hold us?" Octagon scoffed as some grunts pushed him into the containment tube.

"I've broken out of infinitum walls thicker than this." Boid claimed.

Calan was sure he was supposed to be intimidated by this statement but since he had no idea what infinitum was, he didn't care. "Knock yourselves out boys. And I mean that quite literally." He replied. Boid proceeded to throw himself at the energy wall. He was shocked when he just bounced back. He kept throwing himself at the energy field which absorbed his blows. Calan watched unimpressed while Boid tired himself out.

When he was sure that the containment units were holding, he tiredly went to the conference room to be debriefed.

"Are they secured?" White asked straight to the point.

"Yes, sir." Calan affirmed.

"Then call those teens in and have them take them back to their world, immediately." White ordered.

"Will do." Calan saluted as White's face disappeared from the screen.

Calan touched the comlink in his ear. He would be glad when things get back to normal.

"Rex? Come in, Rex."

Meanwhile Rex and his friends were watching the credits.

"Hey, it says Noah Nixon, intern." Gwen spotted his name.

"Yeah, that's old. I quit last month to get ready for college." Noah said.

"You worked on the show?" Ben asked.

"Not really worked. I was more of a gopher… I go for coffee, go for dry cleaning, go for lunch…" Noah listed the items on his fingers.

"At least you get to watch them make the shows." Rex complained. "And you even filled in for Reynaldo once!"

"You did?" Ben was astonished.

"It should have been me, but I was being a good friend." Rex told him.

"Please Rex, you almost got me fired." Noah said indignantly.

"But I didn't _and_ I even got you a promotion." Rex pointed out.

"Some promotion. I went from a cushy job to giving tours to being the lackey of some high strung actors." Noah groused.

"Yeah, but… hold that thought…" Rex put a finger on his comlink. Blinking his face registered surprise. "You did? Already? I bet it was hard. Any casualties? No? Oh… yeah I guess that's good. Less damage than usual, huh? Okay, I'll tell them. We're on our way back." Rex looked disappointed when he was done.

"Well?" Gwen prompted.

"It seems Calan already got the Vreedles in custody." Rex said unhappily.

"See, that was easy and we didn't have to kill ourselves doing all the dirty work." Kevin dusted his hands together as he got up. "Now we just grab them and go home."

"Disappointed that they caught them so quickly without you?" Noah asked guessing why his friend was so glum.

"No…no…no, of course not… okay maybe a little." Rex admitted when he was met by incredulous looks.

"Well, we better get going then." Gwen urged.

"I guess." Ben said also a little melancholy. "But it would have been better if we were the ones to pound them."

Rex nodded his agreement. "See, you get it."

Noah shook his head. "Rex, sometimes it's okay to let others do their part." He said sagely.

"You wouldn't let anyone touch your final group science project." Rex reminded him.

"That's different! That's my grade, we're talking about." Noah cried.

"Thanks for letting us stay here." Gwen said remembering her manners.

"Yeah, thanks." Ben also echoed his appreciation.

"No prob. Rex, don't forget your placement exam is next week." Noah reminded him.

"I know, I know." Rex answered impatiently. "You and Circe keep reminding me."

They walked to the door. After one final good-bye, they left Noah's house.

"Nice guy." Ben said.

"Yeah, he was hired by White to spy on me. But he turned out all right." Rex said off-handedly.

"Huh?" The trio looked at him in surprise. Rex walked on without commenting anymore.

"Looks like it's another long story going back." Gwen observed.

"At least it's not boring here." Kevin commented.

The cousins nodded.

0o0

"Six, what are we doing here?" Rebecca had to shout to be heard over the loud driving bass from inside the building. She glanced at the flashing neon sign on the front of the building.

"Something you've never done before." Six said flatly but Holiday could see one side of his mouth twitch.

"Are you serious? We're going in there?" Rebecca looked at him in shock.

"Why not?" Six asked.

"Well, for one thing the line is around the block." She said.

Six merely held her hand and led her to the front.

"Get to the back." A huge bouncer growled.

"I'm with Shorty." Six answered.

Rebecca thought that was the most ridiculous answer she had ever heard. So it was more of a shock when the bouncer unhooked the velvet rope and let them in.

"Um, Six?" Rebecca looked at her fiancé.

"We go way back." Six said. He led her through the throngs inside the club. The loud pulsating music, strobe lights, and smoke from the smoke machine added to the surreal feeling Holiday was having at that moment. They stopped in the middle of the dance floor. He pulled her close to him and they both began moving to the rhythm. Holiday was speechless as they danced.

"How do… what… but…" She tried to articulate her confusion.

Six gave his usual smirk. "I told you that I was trained for all occasions. And I mean _all_ occasions."

"How come you haven't… we haven't…" Holiday stammered.

Six shrugged. "I didn't think you were interested. Plus if you tell anyone, I will vehemently deny it."

Rebecca laughed. "You're such a faker. I love you."

Six merely smiled and pulled her closer.

0o0

When Rex and his friends got back to base, it was already the next morning.

Gwen yawned. "I think we need to do this tomorrow… I mean later tomorrow."

"Fine by me. I can barely keep my eyes opened." Ben stretched.

"I'll get them to set up the guest rooms." Rex said rubbing his eyes.

When the rooms were assigned, each bade good night before retiring for the night.

Deep in the recess of the base, Boid and Octagon slept in their containment unit.

The agent assigned to watch them was slowly nodding off.

"I'm here to relieve you." A female agent with a soft southern accent walked into the room.

"Finally," The agent grumbled. "I thought this shift would never end."

"Any problems?" The relief asked as she took her position.

"Nah, they settled down after a while. It's been boring." The agent left.

When the door slid closed, the female agent pulled off her balaclava. It revealed a grey skinned redhead in pigtails.

"Sceles!" Boid exclaimed in surprise.

"About time you showed up." Octagon grumbled.

"Look, I dunno know why I'm even helping you boys. Not after what you done back on Revonnah." Sceles pouted. She pushed a few buttons and the containment unit dissolved.

"You know blood sticks together. Besides after this score we'll have ourselves a nice little Vreedle nest egg." Octagon said stepping out.

"Humph." Sceles did not seem convinced.

"So where's our golden goose?" Octagon asked.

"He and them plumbers just got back." Sceles answered.

"Right, now that he's sleeping, he should be easy ta git." Octagon said gleefully.

"Uh, Octagon, can I …" Boid raised his hand meekly.

"Sure, sure, you can go blow things up." Octagon said dismissively.

"That's nice Octagon, but I's gotta…" He bent over and whispered something into Octagon's ear.

Octagon's face drooped. "We'll go and collect our golden goose after we bring Boid to the little boy's room." He glared at his brother as he started to dance around.

"Thanks, Octagon." Boid said through gritted teeth.

Sceles merely rolled her eyes as she followed her brothers out of the cell block.

0o0

Sceles was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. Octagon with his hand on his hips tapped his foot impatiently. Finally, they heard a flush. The door across from them opened. Boid came out looking happier.

"Okay, let's go, then." Octagon pulled out his blaster and walked down the hall. Boid followed his brother while a trail of toilet paper stuck to the bottom of his boots slid behind him.

Sceles was about to say something but then thought better of it and just continued walking.

"Boid, go plant some explosives while me and Sceles go git our target." Octagon said.

Boid broke into his grin and scampered off down another hallway. Octagon and Sceles kept walking down their path. Staying in the shadows they made it to a room.

Each of them positioned themselves on either side of the door. Octagon looked at Sceles who also held a firearm as well. She nodded to indicate that she was ready.

A small explosion later, the door fell down. Sceles and Octagon burst into the smoky room. Spotting the lump in the bed, Octagon tackled it. But when he got up, he was holding some pillows.

"Where is he?" Sceles asked. She was blasted into her brother.

"What are you doing in my room?" Circe stepped into the room still dressed from the bachelorette party. She glowered at the two aliens. Sceles extracted herself from her brother and shot at Circe who dove out of the way.

"What's going on now?" Gwen asked as she tiredly stepped out of her room. Instinctively, she threw up her mana shield to protect her from the shots fired at her.

Octagon and Sceles stepped out into the hallway.

"Sceles? You too?" Gwen groaned.

"You got the wrong room!" Octagon yelled at his sister.

"I never said I knew where his exact room was." Sceles protested.

"Who are these… people? And why were they in my room?" Circe asked Gwen.

"They're the aliens trying to get Rex." Gwen explained.

Circe narrowed her eyes. "All you guys need to leave my boyfriend alone!" She blasted them with her sonic scream. The two Vreedles blew down the hallway.

"Sceles, I gots me an idea." Octagon said to his sister as they got up.

"You mean run away?" She said rubbing her ears.

"No, if that's the goose's girlfriend, we don't need to get to him. We make him come to us." His eyes glittered.

"Good luck, getting that harpy." Sceles grumbled.

"I knows what I'm doin'." Octagon threw a flash grenade. The girls shielded their eyes from the blinding light. Gwen tried to clear her vision but before she could see, she felt a punch. Her head hit the wall hard. She slid to the floor unconscious.

Circe, who was also blinded, was tackled. She struggled but then a sickeningly sweet gas was blown in her face. She coughed violently before passing out. Explosions sounded throughout the base. The alarms went off as the glow of the red emergency lights flooded the hallway.

"That's our signal to leave." Octagon remarked.

"Ya think?" Sceles hefted Circe over her shoulder.

The two Vreedles ran down the hall where they almost collided with Boid. Around him were Providence soldiers lying unmoving on the floor.

"That was fun." He grinned evilly.

"We need to git!" Octagon pulled Boid along.

"This-a-way." Sceles charged through the corridors leading them to the hanger. Running up to a plane, she dumped Circe in the back. Boid and Octagon scrambled in as Sceles closed the hatch. The engines roared to life. She aimed a missile at the door. Soldiers were starting to pour in. Ignoring their cries to stop, she blasted the main gate open before taking the plane out of the hanger and into the skies.

Providence grunts shot at the plane until they were out of range. They stood staring as the plane disappeared into the horizon.

 ***Je parle couramment le français.= I speak fluent French.**

 **I always try to put some sort of action in my season chapters but I don't think this story quite lends itself to the fighting. So things seem forced to me. Anyway, I'm going away next week and won't be back till September. So you'll have to wait a bit for the next update. This is taking longer than I thought. I had hoped we would be at the wedding by now… which will be a doozie… well, at least in my mind. Don't know how you'll like it though.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm back from vacation. But I didn't get to work on any of the stories during that time. So this story is super late not to mention I'm going back to work so I have even less time to write and update. So hope you stick with this. Thank you to those who are reading and reviewing.**

 **00RaiserGundam: You've got your work cut out. I haven't proofread this at all.**

 **I do not own either shows.**

The sirens blared while the red emergency lights flooded the hallway. The noise finally woke the boys.

"What happened?" Rex asked sleepily as he walked out of his room in his pajamas. "Woah, what's going on?" Kevin came out the same time.

Ben poked his head out. "Maybe we should go check on Gwen."

The three boys headed to where Gwen was staying. They saw her lying on the floor.

"Gwen!" Kevin rushed to her side. Gently lifting her up to a sitting position, Gwen groaned.

"What happened?" Ben knelt in front of her.

Gwen rubbed her head. "Owww, I feel like a train hit me… Wait! Where's Circe?"

"What?" Rex was now on the floor too. "What about Circe?"

"She came back and found the Vreedles in her room. They were looking for you." Gwen told Rex.

Rex got up hurriedly. "They better not have hurt her, or else…" Rex said darkly.

"They're probably using her as bait." Ben noted getting up as well.

"We need to find her now!" Rex was already heading down the hallway.

"Hey, wait. I don't think Gwen's well enough to go." Kevin protested.

"I'm all right." Gwen got up unsteadily. "We need to find Circe." Kevin held on to her as she teetered on her feet.

"Take it easy." Kevin told her.

"Why don't I go with Rex? You guys stay here and inform the others." Ben suggested. Then he whispered to Kevin. "Take Gwen to the medbay to make sure she's okay."

"Good idea." Kevin said as Gwen staggered a little.

"I heard that. I'm fine." Gwen protested as Kevin led her in the opposite direction.

"Like you've always told me, better safe than sorry." Kevin firmly held her.

Ben watched them disappear down the hall before running to catch up to Rex.

"What's the plan?" Ben asked Rex.

"We're going to visit Caesar." Rex said.

"Why?" Ben frowned.

"To pick up something." They continued down the hall.

0o0

"So?" Six asked.

"Hmmm, what?" Rebecca glanced up from her comfortable spot on his chest. They were sitting on the top of the nightclub roof looking out over the town. Rebecca wasn't sure how Six was able to get access up there but she was learning that Six was full of surprises.

"How was your first clubbing experience?" Six clarified.

Holiday laughed. "It was loud, smoky, and too many people in my personable space. By the way, you didn't need to break that guys arm."

"Oh, I don't know. His arm was in the wrong area." Six said flatly.

"I think it was just an accident." Rebecca explained.

"It didn't sound like an accident when you screamed." Six sounded slightly miffed.

"That wasn't a scream. I was just… startled." Rebecca sniffed.

"Mmm-hmm. So he'll now know not to startle people any more." Six answered.

Rebecca laughed as she returned to her spot. "You know? I don't think I missed much."

"Missed what?" Six asked.

"You know, a wild misspent youth. I think if my biggest regret was that I didn't do anything stupid as a teen, I'm in good shape." She mused.

"I'm sure you did something stupid." Six replied off-handedly.

Rebecca gave him the _look_.

"I mean everyone does something that was stupid." Six backtracked. "But I'm sure some were stupider than others. Not that anything you did was probably stupid. Is it getting chilly up here?"

Rebecca smothered her giggle. It was rare to see Six flustered and although she enjoyed putting him on the spot, she was in a good mood at the moment. "Relax. I know what you mean. Maybe stupid is too broad a term… perhaps wild or reckless is better. I did spend a lot of time with my nose buried in a book. There wasn't time to do crazy things, unless you count trying to recreate a wormhole in my living room."

"What?" Six asked startled.

"Long story. Maybe I'll tell it to you someday." Rebecca said dismissively.

"You're full of surprises." He muttered.

"Ha, so are you, Mr. Dancing Queen." She teased. Then she got serious. "My dad really wants to do the father-daughter dance together but I told him that I didn't want to."

"Why not?" He asked knowing how much she loved her family.

"Well… because after the father-daughter dance traditionally you're supposed to take his place. But I didn't think you'd…" She hesitated.

"You didn't think I could or would want to dance?" He guessed.

Rebecca gave a little nod, embarrassed to admit it.

"Rebecca, if you want to dance with you father, don't let me stop you. If you want me to dance with you, ask me. Don't assume." He said.

Rebecca nodded again not looking at him. Irrationally, she felt tears fill her eyes.

Six lifted her face gently by her chin. "I don't want you to be afraid to tell me what you want. I may or may not be able to give it to you but I can't even begin to try if I don't know. As I've told you before, I'm not a mind reader."

"Really?" It was all she could think of to say.

"Yes, clairvoyance is not one of my many talents." Six smirked.

Rebecca playfully slapped Six. "You bum." She chuckled as she tried to hit him again.

Six captured her hand and raised it to his lips. She felt her face flush. They looked into each other's eyes and leaned in.

Six's earpiece buzzed. A low growl emitted from his throat as he touched it.

"What?" He asked irritated. His frown gave way to concern.

"Six?" Rebecca pulled away to look at him worriedly.

"We need to go." Six became businesslike. He helped her up. "Something happened back at base. It's not good."

0o0

She was lying face down on the rough metal floor, head throbbing. Her hands were restrained behind her and her mouth was gagged. There was a slight smell of burning rubber tire that made her nauseous.

"Boid, you got that doohickey fixed yet?" She heard one of her kidnappers speak.

"Almost, Octagon."

"Shoot, you been at it fur hours. If you don't hurry up, them plumbers will be on us soon."

"Hush, Sceles. You let Boid do his thing in peace."

"Aww, thanks Octagon."

"Shut up and hurry Boid. We need to be ready when that machine kid comes by to save the girl."

Circe froze. Everything came back to her. She had come home from her first bachelorette party to find two strange _people_ in her room. She never had the _pleasure_ of meeting the aliens but she recognized one of them from the pictures from the files. The other girl was a mystery to her but she could figure out that somehow they were related. She began assessing her situation. Hopefully, Gwen was okay and Rex was alerted to her predicament. But it galled her to have to be rescued. It was too cliché. Her hands were on her back. She gave a light tug. Rope. Or at least not metal. She wiggled to see if the ropes were slack in anyway. But, unfortunately, it seemed that tying was one of the aliens' strengths. She was still in her dress so she didn't have her usual weapons and tools with her. Circe decided to listen to her captors' conversation in hopes of learning something.

"When our guest wakes up, we get her to call her boyfriend to make a trade. Then we hightail it outta here, sell him to the highest bidder and get our money."

"We really gonna trade, Octagon?" The one called Boid asked.

"Course not. We just get rid of her. Then we'd be bonafide criminals. Ma would be so proud." Octagon replied.

"What if Ben and the plumbers come after us?" Sceles asked.

"If theys get in our way we'll take care of them. They're not gonna ruin our plans this time." Octagon answered.

"Right and how's you gonna do that?" The female scoffed.

"I's like to blow them up." Boid offered.

"That's your answer to everything." The female said with disgust.

"What's wrong with blowing things up?" Boid countered.

"Pa always blows things up and it never worked." Sceles argued.

"That's because he's always blowing up the wrong thing. I know what I'll be blowing up." Boid retorted.

Circe tried not to shudder. These aliens did not seem like reasonable people and none too bright either. They had merely tied a handkerchief around her mouth. It was not like the restraint that Providence under Black Knight had used to control her sonic scream. That had completely sealed her mouth to prevent her from using any of her powers. The cloth around her mouth had gaps that she could exploit. She began to produce a low frequency from her throat. She hoped that Rex would be smart enough to try to pick it up.

0o0

"Caesar! Caesar! Come on, open up!" Rex pounded on his brother's bedroom door.

Slowly, the door slip opened. A tired looking Caesar with tussled hair squinted at his brother.

"Mijo? Que passa?" He mumbled.

"Circe's been kidnapped! I need one of your inventions to help me find her." Rex burst into his brother's room.

"And you think I keep my inventions in my room?" Caesar yawned.

Rex paused sheepishly. "Well, I guess not… wait, what's that in your bed?" Rex pointed to something shiny peeking out from under his bed covers.

"Nothing." Caesar quickly pulled the covers up. "Now what I think you want will be in my lab. Come on."

Caesar ushered Rex out of his room. "Hello, Ben. I suppose you will be accompanying my brother."

Before Ben could answer, Caesar and Rex were already half way down the hall. Ben noted the bunny slippers before running to catch up.

A few minutes later, they were standing in the lab.

"I remember this place." Ben scanned the room nervously.

"Now, this is my Alien Locator." Caesar unveiled a rather large gun with a small satellite dish attached.

"Um, are you sure it, uh, locates?" Ben looked skeptically at the invention.

"Using the DNA from your Vreedle form, I programmed the tracker to be able to trace the aliens unique biorhythms. " Caesar hefted the invention into Rex's arms. "Just turn it on and follow the beeping light." He turned to leave.

"Wait. Where are you going?" Ben asked.

"Back to bed." Caesar waved his arm as he left.

"You're just going to go back to sleep?" Ben asked incredulously.

"I have a few more hours before I have to get up. Adequate sleep is important for a growing scientist." The door slid closed.

"Your brother is… strange." Ben told Rex.

Rex was busy fussing with the frequency locator. "I got it!" He formed his Rex Ride. Attaching the machine onto his handle bar, he turned to Ben. "Get on."

Ben got on behind him. "Don't I need a… helmet?" Ben squeaked as the bike pulled out of the lab.

0o0

Rex and Ben had been riding for hours. The sky was starting to brighten.

"Are you sure that thing is working?" Ben yelled above the whistling wind.

"Caesar may not always be working with a full deck but his machines work… usually… unless they explode." Rex pulled to a stop to study the tracker.

"Well, I feel all better." Ben said sarcastically.

"Shhh, it's saying that they're here but I don't see anything." Rex searched the surroundings.

"Let me try something." Ben adjusted his watch and slammed it. In a flash of green, Rex gawked at a 8 foot tall wolf-like alien. "Blitzwolfer!" He yelled.

"Que wha?" Rex watched as Ben bent over and began sniffing the ground.

"I smell something but…" His ears twitched. "I hear something more."

"Still lost." Rex nonetheless followed the wolf who was alternately sniffing and raising its head to hear some nonexistent noise.

"Here!" Blitzwolfer began digging. Dirt flew everywhere. Rex held up his hand to keep it from hitting him.

"Let me help you." Rex formed his Smack Hands. He activated the Combat Drill. Blitzwolfer stepped aside as Rex slammed his drill into the ground. More dirt flew all over. Blitzwolfer also jumped in to dig. A minute later they both heard a clang.

"Hmm, dirt and rock don't usually clang." Rex stopped. He stomped on the ground. More metallic sounds came from underfoot.

"The sounds are getting louder." Ben growled. Using his claws, he dug into the ground. Then he peeled back the metal.

"Bingo." Rex and Ben grinned at each other. They both jumped down the hole together. Landing in the dark of a belly of a ship, Rex formed his Funchucks for light.

"Where are they?" Rex wondered.

"I don't know but the sounds are coming this way." Blitzwolfer shot through the corridor.

"Wait for me!" Rex chased after. He came to a stop when the wolf stopped in front of a closed door. Using his sharp claws, he pried the door open.

"Circe!" Rex rescinded his build. He ducked around Ben. Running to Circe he pulled off her gag. Ben came in as well.

"Did you get my message?" She asked.

"What message?" Rex was busy untying her.

"This is a trap!" She said frantically.

Suddenly, lights flooded the room.

"Darn right it is." Octagon grinned. He held a strange looking gun.

"Now we git em good." Boid also held a similar firearm.

They both fired at once.

Ben dove one way while Rex grabbed Circe and went the other. The area where the beam hit, froze.

"You missed!" Sceles yelled from the back.

The two Vreedles kept firing. Ben as Blitzwolfer dodged the shots by jumping off the walls and ceilings. He then clawed at one of the guns knocking it out of Octagon's hands. Ben then kicked Boid down.

Rex was still trying to untie Circe.

"I was sending out morse code." Circe said angrily.

"Well, how was I supposed to know... wait, you know morse code?" Rex was dumbfounded.

"Yes, you should know it too. They taught it at Basic." Circe told him.

"Oh, I must have been sick that day." He mumbled.

"Guys? A little help here?" Blitzwolfer called out.

Rex gave up trying to manually untie the ropes. He formed his BFS and sliced Circe's bonds. He then charged at the Vreedles with the BFS. Unfortunately, Sceles managed to get to her brother's gun off the floor. She shot it. The recoil knocked her back. The beam hit Rex. He froze in mid stride.

"Rex!" Circe got up to get to Rex.

"Boid! Stop playing around. We got the goose!" Octagon shouted at her brother.

Boid pulled Ben off of him and threw him against the wall. Blitzwolfer yelped.

Boid threw a grenade in front of Circe. Circe swerved directions and ducked behind some tables. The grenade exploded. The explosion rocked the ship. Debris fell from above and covered where Circe and Ben were located. Boid walked over to Rex who was still frozen.

"We gots what we want. Let's go." Octagon directed Boid to get Rex.

"What about them?" Sceles asked.

"Don't you worry yourself about them." Octagon sneered. "I gots a present for them." He tossed a large package of dynamite onto the floor. He walked away.

Boid picked up the frozen Rex and slung him over his shoulder. Following his brother and sister, he left the ruined room as the bomb timer ticked down.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the delay. Life… Thanks 00RaiserGundam for the correction help and x for the review.**

 **I don't own either shows.**

Time ticked away on the bomb. The rubble in the room shuddered. Suddenly, Blitzwolfer burst from under the debris.

"Aww man, now I'll have to shower again." Blitzwolfer complained. A groan came from under the wreckage from across the room. Blitzwolfer ran and dug under where he heard the sound. After a few swipes, he saw a hand. He pushed a large sheet of metal out of the way. Circe's body appeared. Pushing herself up, she coughed.

"We need to get out of here." Blitzwolfer pulled her up. He pointed out the dynamite.

Circe started to get up but collapsed. Blitzwolfer scooped her up. Running to the door, he realized that it was locked. With one kick, he knocked down the doors. Looking for an exit, he ran through the ship. Unfortunately, the way out was lasered shut. Blitzwolfer put Circe down. He changed the setting on his watch and slammed his hand on it. "Humungousaur!" Growing bigger, he smashed through the ship's hull. Picking up Circe, he jumped out just as the explosives went off. Humungousaur covered Circe as debris flew everywhere. He got up and transformed back to Ben. "Hey, you okay?"He asked Circe.

She muttered something.

"Sorry, what was that?" Ben leaned closer.

"I said, I'm gonna KILL them!" Circe's eyes flashed angrily as they opened. Ben gulped. He was glad she wasn't angry at him. She staggered to her feet. Narrowing her eyes she scanned the horizon. Snapping her eyes back at him, she asked him fiercely, "Can you find them? They couldn't have gone far. They're out of ships. I heard them say they were going to use a _land vehicle_ to find a new ship."

Ben slapped his watch again. "Jetray!"

Circe watch as the manta ray-like alien flew into the air. It jetted high into the clouds and out of sight. Circe impatiently craned her neck to see if she could see what direction he flew off in. While she was still looking, a sudden breeze made her turn around. Jetray had landed right behind her.

"Wow, that was fast." She said surprised.

"They are heading east." He scooped her up in his arms. Circe gave a little gasp as Jetray lifted her up. She instinctively wrapped her arm around his neck. Her hold tightened as they both became airborne.

"This is stupid even for the Vreedles." Jetray said as they flew through the air. "Going by land is very conspicuous."

"You kinda caught them by surprise. They were hoping to get a ship before you showed up." Circe answered.

"We had a tracker that located them through their DNA." Jetray explained.

"Oh, well, I guess that my sonic messages were a waste then." Circe said crestfallen.

"Well, no it did help us find you. But I guess we didn't figure it being a message. Sorry." Jetray apologized.

"Not your fault. It was a gamble anyway. Hey, there they are!" Circe pointed down. She could see a jeep below them kicking up a dust trail. In the back, Rex was strapped in, still frozen.

"Can you get me closer?" She asked the alien. Circe felt the pressure on her body increase as they accelerated.

When they were almost directly over them, she used her sonic scream. The dirt road exploded before the vehicle which swerved to avoid falling into the newly formed pit. The sharp turn broke the straps so that Rex fell out.

Jetray and Circe landed. Circe ran to Rex. "How do we unfreeze him?" She asked Jetray. In a flash, Ben stood in front of her.

"Um, not really sure?" He responded sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm not sure what they hit him with." Something in his memory stirred. "But I do remember something like that in his brother's lab." He snapped his fingers.

"Could be." Circe said. "Even if it's not, I bet he can figure out how to reverse it."

"Hey! Hand us back our nest egg! We's got him fair and square." The jeep veered over to them. Octagon was holding the same gun. He fired. Ben became Four Arms, scooping up Rex and Circe on either side and jumped to avoid the beam.

The occupants of the jeep looked up as their vehicle was engulfed in a shadow. Octagon and Boid gasped when Four Arms rained down on them. Sceles was the only one with the good sense to get out of the way. A large dust cloud radiated from where Four Arms landed. When the dust cleared away, Four Arms was standing on top of Octagon and Boid in their crushed jeep.

"I win _hands_ down." Four Arms grinned cheekily.

"Ugh, did you and Rex trade bad puns?" Circe groaned. "By the way, you can put me down."

"Sorry." Four Arms set her down.

"Now to wrap up loose ends." Circe turned her attention to Sceles who was slinking away. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I was just…" Sceles began before breaking out into a run through the desert.

"Oh no you don't!" Circe ran and tackled her.

"Wow," Four Arms said to the frozen Rex. "Your girl takes no prisoners." He winced as he watched Circe take care of Sceles. "I'm glad she's not mad at me." Ben glanced at Rex. He could have sworn that his eyes twinkled.

0o0

The Keep landed a few hours later with Six, Rebecca, Caesar, Kevin, and Gwen. When the group strode down the walkway, they were treated to Ben as Cannonbolt sitting on the captives.

Caesar came out. Circe handed him the gun that froze Rex.

"They," Cannonbolt pointed to his prisoners, "Said that the gun doesn't have a reverse on it. They need a different one to neutralize the effects."

"Let us go and we'll give it to you, otherwise your friend is doomed." Octagon shouted from under Cannonbolt.

"You're in no position to negotiate." Gwen said coldly.

"Yeah, because you're at the bottom… of Ben." Kevin laughed hysterically at his joke. Gwen gave him a withering look.

"What?" Kevin was still giggling.

"You'll never be able to unfreeze him without us." Octagon sneered.

"Shut up." Cannonbolt bounced a little on them causing them to groan.

"Caesar, do you think you can help Rex?" Six asked the scientist.

Caesar was not paying any attention to them. He had lifted the gun in the air to scrutinize it. He turned it this way and that. Opening a panel he examined the wiring.

"Well?" Circe asked impatiently.

"This isn't one of mine. But intriguing design. I didn't think you could generate enough subatomic particles to…" Caesar rambled.

"Caesar!" Everyone snapped. Even Rex's frozen form shuddered a bit.

Caesar handed the gun back to Circe. He walked back into the Keep. Sounds of scraping metal came from the ship. Caesar was pulling a strange looking machine down the ramp in short increments. No one moved to help him. They had learned that when it comes to Caesar's machines it was best to leave it to him… and maybe Beverly. He wordlessly positioned the instrument in front of Rex. He pulled out a nozzle and aimed it at him. Although Rex was frozen, Circe could see the worry in his eyes.

"Is this going to hurt, Caesar?" Holiday asked also noticing Rex's anxiety.

"Hmm? Hurt? Oh no, I won't feel a thing." He replied before hitting the button. Everyone jumped back as the nozzle blasted a sparkly blue beam at Rex. A blue film seemed to be surrounding him. Rex began trembling. Then in what looked like blue glass shattering, Rex dropped to the floor.

"Good job, bro." Rex gasped.

"Of course." Caesar said matter-of-factly.

"I think it's time we take our prisoners back." Gwen interrupted.

"Yeah, I think we've all worn out our welcome." Cannonbolt got off the Vreedles. Gwen used her powers to encase them in a magenta bubble. Cannonbolt transformed back into Ben.

"There's a nice energy cell waiting for you back home." Kevin smirked at the Vreedles through the bubble. Gwen lifted them into the ship. The gang filed in as the ramp closed. The Keep lifted into the air and flew in the direction of base.

0o0

"Hey, it's been fun." Rex said.

"Yeah." Ben replied.

"Not really." Circe muttered.

"Boys have strange ideas of fun." Gwen agreed.

"Now that you have a wormhole into our world, you can visit more often." Rex said excitedly.

"Oh no, they can't." White Knight's voice came through Rex's ear pieces. "Inter-dimensional delinquents are not welcomed here."

"What did White Knight say?" Ben asked when he noticed that Rex had put a finger to his ear.

"He says, you're welcome to come anytime." Rex grinned, turning down the volume on his comlink to drown out the yelling.

"That's… nice of him. Are you sure?" Gwen was skeptical.

"Sure. White loves company." Rex nodded.

"Are your prisoners secured?" Six asked looking at the encapsulated Vreedles.

"As snug as a bug in a rug… well, at least an energy generated rug." Kevin noted tapping on the energy field.

Boid spat out curses.

"Sticks and stones, buddy. Sticks and stones." Kevin scoffed.

"I guess this isn't good-bye then. See you around." Ben held out a fist.

Rex bumped it with his. "Yeah, but next time, let's try to hang out when the world's not about to end or when aliens are trying to kidnap me."

"Fair enough." Ben agreed. "We could go watch a movie."

"Sumo Slammers 24!" They both said simultaneously. They gave each other a high five.

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Ugh, let's go home. Good-bye everyone. Thanks for the help."

"Later machine kid." Kevin said aloofly. He looked at Caesar. "Ready when you are, mad scientist."

Caesar was standing by with his dimension disruptor. He turned it on. A swirling hole appeared. Kevin touched a button on the capsule and it levitated. He then pushed it through. Gwen followed him. Ben was the last to leave. He looked at Rex who gave him a nod. Ben gave a small salute before heading into the vortex. As soon as he walked through, the gate closed.

"Well, that was fun. What do you want to do now?" Rex asked cheerfully.

Circe groaned and Caesar gave him a funny look. Six merely shoved his hands into his pockets, turned on his heels, and walked away.

"What?" Rex seemed confused.

0o0

"So they left?" Noah inquired. He was at the pizza shop with Rex and Circe.

"Yeah." Rex said dejectedly.

"Good riddance. Do you know what kind of mess they left at my house?" Noah asked perturbed.

"It wasn't that bad." Rex said dismissively.

"There's some sort of green stain that I can't get out of the carpet." Noah said incensed.

"Just put a chair over it." Rex suggested.

"Good grief, you two sound like an old married couple." Circe said as she took the last slice of pizza.

"Speaking of married, Six and Doc's wedding is tomorrow. You think they're ready?" Rex looked longingly at the pizza Circe had.

Circe rolled her eyes and gave him her remains which he gratefully accepted by shoving the whole thing in his mouth. "Everything is all set. Tonight's the rehearsal dinner. Beverly has a spreadsheet of the schedule for tomorrow. You guys just have to show up and do what she says."

"The _plans_ are all set." Rex said with his mouth full of pizza. "But do you think Six is ready to tie the knot?"

"Yeah, he never really struck me as someone who'd ever get married." Noah acknowledged.

"You guys are so not romantic." Circe accused. "When a guy finds the perfect girl, he's not going to let her go."

"Yeah, sure, whatever." The boys shrugged.

"Wanna go shoot some hoops?" Rex suggested to Noah.

"I'm going to be shooting hoops. You're just going to be throwing air balls." Noah sneered.

Rex glared at his friend. "Oh, it's on!" They both got up and exited the pizza shop.

"Hey Rex, we should get some sleep before tonight." Circe followed them.

"Why? What's tonight?" Rex said as he strolled over to the basketball courts with Noah.

"Weren't you listening? Rehearsal tonight? You're one of the groomsmen! You should probably show up and not be asleep?" Circe reminded him.

"Pshaw," Rex scoffed. "I don't need to do much. Just stand and look handsome. And I already have that down." He batted his eyes at Circe who rolled hers.

"Fine, I'm going back to take a nap. Getting kidnap makes me tired." She turned around.

"I'll sleep when I die." Rex called to her. "Ready to be destroyed?" He asked Noah.

"Please, the day you beat me will be the day Bobo showers willingly." He said disdainfully as they walked into the courts.

0o0

When Six returned from seeing Ben and his friends off, he found Beverly impatiently waiting for him by his door.

"Can I help you?" He asked in his monotone voice.

"Don't patronize me." She snapped. "Tonight's the rehearsal and dinner and you still haven't gotten a tuxedo for the wedding!"

Six paused. _Tonight's the rehearsal? That means tomorrow is the wedding._ He let that thought sink in.

"You better not be backing out! Or so help me..." Beverly said menacingly.

"I'm not backing out. Time just slipped by me... and what's wrong with my suit?" Six asked tersely.

Beverly sighed and spoke slowly as if Six was stupid. "Nothing is wrong. But you are getting married. You want to be in something special."

"I'll wear my good suit." Six pushed past her to his room.

"Fine, whatever. But you do want to know where the rehearsal and dinner will be, don't you?" Beverly asked smugly.

Six almost sighed but managed to refrain. He turned around.

"Be at the gardens by 4. We'll run through the ceremony a few times and the dinner's at 6. We want you guys to get a good nights rest because you're going to wake up bright and early for your appointment at the stylists." Beverly handed him a spreadsheet while reading off her clipboard.

"The what?" Six glanced through the sheet. It was very thorough.

"Stylist, the person who'll help you get ready." Beverly said exasperated.

"I can do that myself." Six stated.

"I'm sure you can. BUT it's a special day and you need to look your best." Beverly said curtly.

"What's wrong with the way I look?" Six asked indifferently.

"Nothing, if you want to look like a leprechaun hit man." She pointed at his shades. "You're not planning on wearing that tomorrow, are you?"

"I think it completes the leprechaun hit man look, don't you?" Six asked with a straight face.

Beverly wrinkled her nose at him. "You're going to make this difficult, aren't you?"

"Every step of the way." Six said flatly.

"Have it your way. But don't blame me if you look like a slob." Beverly sniffed indignantly. "Just show up on time."

"I plan to." Six replied as she huffed away. When she stormed around the corner, he smirked before entering his room. It was going to be interesting tomorrow.

 **Finally, we're getting to the wedding. You don't think it's going to go smoothly, do you? And I'm thinking of doing another GenRex/ Ben 10 crossover in the crossover section. What do you think? Did I do it justice this time? But that won't be for a while. I have several things going on right now and life has been moving at 150 miles per hour. Haven't heard from some of you in a while. I hope you are all doing well.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks Guest, I'm glad you like it. Your guess is as good as mine but probably a baby is too soon. Always good to hear from you KakaAnko. I'm glad I can help with stress, X. Thanks 00RaiserGundam for checking.**

 **I'm trying to finish this but keep the quality. More surprises coming up. Might be a little boring.**

 **I do not own.**

When Six received the news that Circe had been taken by the Vreedles and that Rex with Ben had gone after them, he and Rebecca immediately came back. After Six had been briefed, he set off to help. Rebecca was about to go too but was told Gwen was injured and was in the medical ward. She went to double check her condition hoping to join Six later. Holiday gave her a thorough exam even though the doctors already looked at her. But Holiday wanted to make sure that the nanites were not causing their guests any undue problems. As it turned out, there were nanites inside of her but they were not bonding with her DNA. Rebecca didn't have too long to ponder this tidbit so she filed it away for another day. Gwen was merely winded and was starting to recover. Then as Rebecca got ready to join Six, she was told the situation was taken care of. Everyone was coming home, none the worse.

Rebecca was relieved and retreated to her lab where she wanted to study why the nanites were not integrating themselves into Rex's interdimensional friends.

But before she got far, Beverly found her.

"Where did you disappear to last night?" She asked arms crossed.

"Just taking the grandmas home." Rebecca replied looking into her microscope.

"Well, one of us could have taken care of that. You should enjoy your party." Beverly scolded.

"Bev, I really appreciate all the effort you all put into this, but I guess I'm not the partying type. Now I've got work to do…" Rebecca started scribbling some notes.

"Oh no you don't." Beverly slapped the pen out of her hand. "You're done with work. You have a rehearsal dinner to get to."

"That's not until tonight!" Rebecca protested.

"And you need to get ready for it." Beverly insisted. She took her sister's arm and pulled her along. "First we need to get you to the salon to get your hair and nails done. Then you have a final fitting at the bridal boutique." Beverly ticked off a list a mile long.

"All that?" Rebecca groaned. "I was going to take a quick nap before…"

"You can nap while they do your hair. Don't worry, dinner will be early so you can get to bed early. Tomorrow morning we need to meet with Tony." Beverly said.

"Tony? Who's Tony?" Rebecca frowned as her sister pulled her down the hall to the hangar.

Beverly shot her an annoyed look. "He's the stylist. He's going to do your make-up and the final touches in your hair. He's also going to get Six ready."

Rebecca stopped in disbelief. "Six? Six would never go to a stylist."

"He doesn't have a choice." Beverly grabbed her hand again and pulled. "You all are going to look perfect tomorrow."

"Six already looks pretty good to me." Rebecca smirked.

Beverly rolled her eyes. "Don't make me gag. He can use a little sprucing up."

Rebecca decided not to push the point. Beverly looked like a woman on a mission.

Getting into Beverly's car, they drove out of the hangar into the open road.

0o0

The car pulled into the parking lot of a hair salon. Rebecca had dozed off and when the car came to a stop she jerked awake.

"Oh, sorry. I was a little tired." She rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah, I gathered. Now go in and ask for Anton. Tell him you're his 9 o'clock. Now I have to get back and talk to Six." Beverly shooed Rebecca out.

"Six? Why?" Rebecca was suspicious.

"Nothing bad. Just giving him the rundown of the wedding. Now go! Anton gets offended when you're late." Beverly pointed to the door.

"Oh for pete's sake." Rebecca started walking to the door. She turned around to tell Beverly something only to realize that she had already left. Shaking her head she entered the salon.

The salon appointment went faster than she thought but she was asleep for most of it. Anton told her to keep the curlers in her hair until tomorrow morning when Tony would finish it up.

"How am I supposed to sleep?" Rebecca had protested.

"On your face, darling." Anton told her plainly.

Rebecca was not amused.

When Beverly came to pick her up, Rebecca was not the only one in a bad mood.

"What's wrong?" Rebecca asked as she saw Beverly was gripping the wheel tightly.

"You're fiancé is impossible." She grumbled.

"Six is set in his ways." Rebecca agreed.

"No, not just set… impossibly stubborn!" She hit the gas a little hard. Rebecca felt her body press against the seat. Luckily, the headrest was high otherwise she would have gotten whiplash.

"Whoa there, lead foot, I do want to make it to my wedding." She said half joking, half serious.

"Oh sorry. Seriously, what makes him think he can do whatever he wants?" Beverly was still fuming.

"Um, because he's the one getting married?" Rebecca arched her eyebrow. "Beverly, remember, it's our day."

"But don't you want everything to go perfectly?" Beverly insisted.

Rebecca thought about it. "Actually, no."

"What?" Beverly gaped at her before turning her attention to the road.

"Perfect weddings are nice but not memorable. Remember Uncle Robert's wedding?" Rebecca snickered.

"How could I forget? The best man got so sloshed that he fell into the punch." Beverly giggled.

"And it got all over the DJ's equipment which shorted it." Rebecca said laughing.

"There was smoke everywhere and the sprinklers came on. Everyone got soaking wet!" Beverly finished.

The sisters shared a good chuckle. Rebecca could see Beverly's shoulders relax.

"And don't forget that during the wedding the priest passed out." Rebecca reminded her.

"That's because it was a million degrees inside the church!" Beverly stated.

"Well, it'll be warm outside tomorrow too." Rebecca noted.

"The ceremony will be in the late morning before it gets too hot. Plus the shade from the trees will help. After the ceremony we'll be inside in the air conditioning." Beverly added. "Check your itinerary."

"I looked. It's very thorough." Rebecca said.

"Exactly." Beverly said proudly. "You guys might not care about perfection but I want the best for you."

"Oh Bev, I'm marrying the man I love. That's perfect enough." Rebecca leaned back in her seat and smiled.

"Ewww," Beverly mumbled. "That's so sappy."

"I'm allowed." She countered. "It's my day."

Beverly knew she was right so she remained silent as they drove to the chapel.

0o0

Six arrived promptly at the chapel. He sat in his convertible a minute thinking about how life brought him to this point. It was surreal that he was getting married. He didn't even think he'd live this long much less get married. But despite some missteps he was content. He was about to get out of the car when a voice chilled his blood.

"Hello luv, nice place."

Six slowly turned around to glare at the pink haired woman perched on the top of the back seat. Her legs were crossed as she casually leaned over. A wide grin was on her face.

"I thought I told you that…" Six said in a menacing tone.

"Yeah, yeah. You said not to come to the wedding. You didn't say nothing about the rehearsal." She gave him a saucy wink.

"I thought it was implied." He growled.

"Now you's know better than not to be precise." A cajun accent answered him.

Six snapped his head to the front of the car. Trey stood with his idiotic grin.

Six turned his glare back to Five.

"Don't look at me. I didn't invite him." Five snorted.

"I's invite myself." Trey said proudly.

Six almost groaned when a raspy voice interjected. "When's the grub? I'm starving." IV seemingly came from no where.

"Why are you here?" Six glared from person to person.

"We might not have left on good terms last." IV conceded.

"Good terms? You tried to kill us." Six snarled uncharacteristically.

"No, I tried to get my mark… you just got in the way." IV corrected.

"Get out, all of you!" Six glowered at them.

"Wells, technically, we are already outside." Trey said looking around.

Six resisted face palming. "I told all you to stay out of my life. Now _please_ leave before it gets… messy."

"Aww, he said please." Trey grinned. "Now that's right polite of you's."

"See? You've gone soft. Ten years ago, you'd already have tried to disembowel us." IV said scornfully.

"Don't tempt me." Six said as a blade slid into his hand.

"Boys, boys, come on now. Is that any way to behave on the day before Six's wedding?" Five chided them.

"I repeat, why are you here?" Six raised his blade to each person.

"Really Six? After all we've been through?" Five shook her head in mock disappointment. She looked at him from under her bangs. "We're still family."

"And even though you don't want us at the real weddin', we thought we see you at the fake one." Trey added.

"It's not fake, you nit! It's a rehearsal." Five snapped at him.

Trey shrugged. "You say sweet potato, I say yam."

"That doesn't even make any sense!" Five yelled at him.

"All of you leave!" Six got out of the car with the blade still up.

"Apparently, you didn't hear us. As much as I personally hate your guts, we are still bound by code and we're here to support you, you as…" IV started saying.

"Hello? Who are you… people?" An elderly voice chimed in.

Six's blade slipped back into his sleeve. The Numbers spun around to see a diminutive woman holding an ice pack to her head sternly looking at them.

"Mrs. Holiday." Six greeted with a nod.

"If you're going to marry my granddaughter, you should start calling me Nanna." The woman said. "Now, who are your… friends?"

Before Six could answer, Five chimed in. "We all grew up with Six, we did. Thought we'd come to wish him luck on his endeavors."

Six glared at her.

"Oh? You're not invited to the wedding?" Nanna asked suspiciously.

"No, ma'am. We have a previous engagement that prevents us from going." Trey said politely. It always surprised Six, how Trey could sound civilized if he wanted to.

"But we wanted to at least come by to… chat with him before his big day. We do have a history together." IV looked pointedly at Six who returned the glare.

"Goodness, boy! What happened to you?" Nanna finally got a good look at IV.

"Minor accident." IV lied smoothly.

"Minor? Your whole body is bandaged!" Nanna said in shock.

"Just a precaution against infection. Nothing to worry about." IV said with a smoothness that comes from practice.

"Well, you should all come in from this dreadful heat. You, especially!" She addressed the last part to Six. "Beverly has everyone on a tight schedule. She's a wonderful planner." Nanna said approvingly. "Come now."

Six tried to protest but Nanna's directives overrode his. Five tossed him a smug look as she followed the old lady. Trey ambled after them. IV mocking politeness gestured for Six to go first. Six gritted his teeth and headed in trying to not look like he was about to kill someone.

 **So you might need to read my other story Generator Rex: The Numbers to understand what Six and his old gang are referencing. Anyway, don't know when I'll be updating next.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. Thank you 00RaiserGundam for proofreading. On with the story…**

 **Of which I own nothing.**

Holiday had arrived a few minutes earlier than Six. Inside the reception area, she greeted her extended family.

"There's Sarah! Thank you for being my flower girl." She said to her cousin.

Sarah shrugged. "Beverly didn't give me a choice."

Rebecca wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"Oh, what she meant was that it's a pleasure to be here." Her aunt corrected her giving her the eye.

Sarah shrugged again before putting headphones on.

"Don't mind her. It's just a phase she's going through." Her aunt explained.

"Matthew, Luke, look how big you've grown." Rebecca decided to talk to the twins.

"Is Rex going to be here? Why is this suit so tight? Who are you marrying? Is it that scary guy in green?" The boys inundated Rebecca with their questions.

"Come on boys, let her have some breathing room." Rebecca's uncle pushed the twins aside.

Suddenly, Meechum walked in with his daughter Sarah.

"Dr. Meechum? What are you doing here?" Rebecca asked surprised.

"Oh, didn't Beverly tell you? She asked Sarah to be the second flower girl." Meechum explained.

Rebecca looked at her sister.

"It's to balance out the ring boy flower girl ratio." She said. "You can't pick just Matthew or Luke so I asked Meechum if Sarah would join Sarah as flower girls."

Sarah Meechum skipped over.

"I've never been a flower girl before. What do I do?" She looked around excitedly. "Do I get to dress in flowers?"

"No honey," Meechum said tiredly. "You throw flowers on the ground."

Beverly handed her a basket.

"Like this?" She took a fistful and threw it like a baseball.

"Oh, I can do that." Sarah Holiday said pulling off her headphones. She picked up a handful of her flowers and threw it also like a baseball, but at her brothers.

"Mom! Sarah's throwing flowers at us!" Matthew exclaimed in outrage.

"Sarah," her mother warned.

"Aww," Sarah pouted.

Beverly led the two little girls away to talk to them. As she ushered them to the back, she told the people standing around to go outside. She would meet them there. Then Beverly turned to her cousin Sarah and said a few words while the other Sarah listened on.

Holiday watched a while before Rhodes grabbed her and pulled her outside.

Rex sat tiredly in the white folding chair in the garden. It was one of many that were neatly arranged in rows outside a beautiful garden. It must be expensive to keep the grass and flowers so lush and green in the desert. Rex yawned loudly and stretched. From the corner of his eye he saw Six approach. He lazily looked over and nodded to him in greeting. Then he turned back to staring at the floral arch up front. It took a few seconds for what he saw to fully reach his brain. When it finally connected, he whipped around so fast his neck cracked.

"Six? Huh? How? Whu?" He sputtered while rubbing his neck and pointing.

"They're his old friends here to congratulate him on his wedding. They can't make it tomorrow so they are here now." Holiday's grandmother explained misunderstanding Rex's reaction.

"Right… congratulate." Rex eyed the remaining Numbers suspiciously.

"Totally legit, luv." Five held up her hands innocently.

"Yup, just hare to see our boy get the ol' ball an chain." Trey one-arm hugged Six.

"Don't touch me." Six said in a low growl. Trey laughingly let him go. He lumbered to a seat and sat himself down.

"Where's the grub?" IV looked around.

"Hello. Can I… help you?" Beverly had just come out of the building.

"They're with me." Six said grudgingly.

"Oh… well, you could have told me sooner you had guests coming… Are they staying for dinner?" Beverly frowned.

"No," Six replied while the Numbers answered, "Yes" at the same time.

"Ahhh," Beverly looked from Six to the group in confusion.

Six said through gritted teeth. "They were an unexpected addition. I'm sure they can find their own food since they neglected to tell me they were coming."

"Oh, we have plenty of food. It's a buffet. Keeps both grandmas happy." Beverly answered.

IV draped his arm around Beverly who looked disdainfully at the hand hanging off her shoulder. "See, Six, you should take a lesson in hospitality from this chick. Now you think you can get me a bowl of chips and salsa?" IV leered at her.

"Excuse you?" Beverly lifted his hand with her thumb and index finger and tossed his arm off her shoulder.

"Ohh, feisty. Just how I like 'em." He grinned lecherously at her.

Six grabbed IV in a choke hold. He pulled him away.

"Don't mind him… low blood sugar." Six said as he roughly deposited IV into a chair nearly tipping it over.

"So I guess they'll be staying?" Beverly asked uncertainly avoiding looking at IV who was still smirking at her.

"Yes, we will." Five answered politely. "Thank you for your generosity."

"Oh, you're welcome. Anytime." Beverly was a little surprised by the propriety of the pink haired lady. Beverly walked off to find the caterers.

"Nice girl, a bit uptight." Five noted as she sat down next to Trey.

"That's my fiancé's sister." Six glared at them. "If you are staying, you need to be on your best behavior… or so help me…"

Trey waved his hand dismissively. "Don't you worry, your pretty little head. We's always good."

"Your definition of good and my definition of good don't seem to match." Six said wryly.

"Six? We're starting soon. You need to take your place." Beverly called to him.

"Go do your thing, luv. We'll just hang back here." Five shooed him. Six gave one more warning glare before hurrying to the front.

"OK places everyone! Chop, chop." Beverly announced.

Six tried to ignore the Numbers as he walked to the front of the garden. A rumble in the sky caused everyone to look up. A man in a white space suit with jets in his heels landed next to Six.

"White." Six greeted the newcomer.

"Six." White returned the salutation with a curt nod. Calan and Rex took their place next.

If White noticed the odd group in the back he said nothing. Rex kept nervously glancing at them. Six was having a hard time keeping his face expressionless. He was trying not to look furious at his wedding day rehearsal.

"Now cue the music. The string quartet will start playing Pachebel Canon in D. Mom will come in with the head usher. Noah!" Beverly read her list out loud.

"Coming!" A harassed looking Noah led Mrs. Holiday down the aisle. Noah then left and went to the back. He did a double take when he saw the Numbers. He stood nervously in the back being sure to give himself a wide berth.

"Bridesmaids will slowly start down the aisle. Dr. Rhodes, Circe!" Beverly yelled to the back.

The ladies walked down the aisle.

"Slowly, it's not a race." Beverly coached. Rhodes and Circe slowed their pace.

"Now, it's my turn." Beverly ran to the back and slowly made her way to the front. When she got to the front, she called to the rest in the back. "Sarahs and twins, your turn."

Sarah Holiday walked next to Sarah Meechum as they daintily dropped petals onto the floor. They did not look particularly happy about the new method of petal distribution.

They were followed by Mathew and Luke who jostled each other as they walked down the aisle.

"Hey! Mom, Matthew stepped on the back of my shoe." Sarah Holiday complained.

"Did not!" Matthew protested. "It was Luke."

"Nu-uh!" Luke denied it.

"Children!" Rebecca's aunt's voice rose above their fighting. The children stopped but Sarah stuck her tongue out at her brothers before continuing her walk. Her brothers made a face at her. Sarah Meechum looked amused by the exchange.

When they reached the front, Beverly directed them to sit down. The Sarahs sat together. They seemed to hit it off.

"Okay, now the quartet will start the wedding march. Becca, Dad!" She signaled her sister and father

As the music swelled, Rebecca with her father emerged from the hidden enclave in the back. At the sight of her, Six's face lost its scowl… at least until he heard IV.

"She's a total babe!" IV said in a loud whisper. "How'd Six managed to score that?"

"She's pretty." Five acquiesced.

"Better than gumbo on a Sunday." Trey grinned.

"That don't even make any sense!" Five complained.

"It would if you ever had my gumbo." Trey replied.

"Hey, baby! Why don't ditch that loser and hang with a real man?" IV said to Rebecca as she passed by.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get that. I don't speak stupid." Rebecca said sweetly before moving on.

"Oooo, she told you." Trey guffawed.

"I like her." Five declared as she watched the doctor continue her walk.

"Well, she's not my type, anyway." IV said stiffly.

Six heard the exchange. At first he was ready to go over and slice IV but he had forgotten that his girl can take care of herself. He smirked proudly.

When Rebecca got to the front, her father handed her to Six.

"Take care of her." He told him.

"I will." Six said as he took his place by her side.

Rebecca looked lovingly into his face.

"Okay, now Father Franklin will perform the ceremony…" Beverly's voice became far away to both Six and Rebecca who only had eyes for each other.

She remembered the first time she met him. She thought he was just another hired gun. But he proved her wrong. He was listening when she said there might be a third option other than to kill and contain. When he brought Rex back, she knew they were on the same page. She just didn't realize how similar they really were. Sure, he was gruff sometimes and goodness knows he had a sordid past, but under that tough exterior was a brave, generous, compassionate man, the man she fell in love with.

Six looked at her behind his shades. He was not a sentimental man. He didn't think he'd ever find someone, especially not someone like Rebecca Holiday who accepted him the way he was. He wasn't sure what he had done to deserve her but she was right there despite his past. He needed to make sure that she was safe and that his past stayed in the past. His eyes darted to the people in the back.

"Guys? Did you hear what I said?" Beverly broke into their thoughts.

"Yes, you want us to hand the flowers to Rebecca's parents." Six said flatly.

"Lucky guess." Beverly muttered. "Okay, so they pronounce you… yadda, yadda, yadda… now turn around, face the audience. The music will start and you will go down the aisle."

Six and Holiday turned to go. As they passed by the Numbers, Trey and Five rising to their feet clapped and whistled. IV merely pouted and looked at the floor with arms crossed sitting in his seat. When they got to the back, they turned around and watched the rest of the procession.

"That was great guys. Now let's do that one more time." Beverly said.

Everyone groaned.

0o0

Dinner was a boisterous affair. The caterers had trays of food in the reception area. The Sarahs were running between people's legs. The twins were making rude noises. Oe halmeoni and Nanna both stayed in their respective sides of the room. Everyone mingled and talked. Six nervously watched as the Numbers distributed themselves around the crowd.

IV tried hitting on Beverly again. Caesar who had missed the rehearsal but came just as dinner was starting, was not amused. He had no part in the wedding and did not feel compelled to come early. Now that he saw IV annoying his girlfriend, he stepped up to him.

"Excuse me… sir. I believe she's with me." Caesar stepped in between Beverly and the bandaged man.

IV looked the young scientist up and down.

"Are you serious? What's with these chicks going for chumps?" IV asked scornfully.

"Who's the one with a girlfriend?" Caesar asked.

IV narrowed his eye. Next thing Caesar knew he was on the floor.

"Caesar!" Beverly put her hands to her mouth. She looked at IV who was standing smugly over her boyfriend. Anger boiled in her. Before she knew it she had formed a fist and punched IV in the face. It was effectively like punching a bag of sand. His head turned slightly from the impact but he quickly recovered.

"A feisty one, aren't you?" He smiled coldly. His bandages uncoiled from his chest and wrapped around Beverly's hand. He yanked her into his arms.

"Let me go." Beverly demanded.

IV's smile faded when he felt something sharp on the back of his neck.

"You heard the lady." Six said curtly.

The bandages unwounded from Beverly. She staggered back away from him. Caesar had gotten up and was there to steady her. He quickly pulled her away.

There was uncomfortable silence as Six still held his sword up. In a loud voice he said, "Let's go, you've had enough to drink." His blade went into his sleeve and he grabbed IV by the arm pulling him out of the reception area. Rebecca watched worriedly as Five and Trey left as well.

"Woah, that was cool." Matthew declared.

"Yeah, I want a sword too!" Luke agreed.

"Everything's under control. Please go back to your dinner." Rebecca said cheerfully. She looked at Rex who nodded. He quickly followed after Six. Calan quietly walked over to her.

"You want me to go too?" He asked.

Rebecca smiled wanly at him. "I think this is something Six wants to do privately but Rex had some dealings with his friends before so… it's okay." She knew it sounded confusing but she offered nothing more. Calan seemed to understand.

"Just say the word." He said before walking away.

Rebecca looked gratefully at him. She hoped that Six was all right.

0o0

Six threw IV on the floor. "What was that?" He glared at the bandaged man on the floor.

"The wimp started it." IV said as he got up.

"No, you were hitting on his girlfriend." Six corrected. "And I should kill you right now for even talking to Rebecca."

"Go ahead." IV smirked. "Wouldn't it be lovely to have your woman's family know what kind of man you really are?"

"Why are you here?" Six's blades slid from his sleeves. "Don't give me that bull about wanting to congratulate me. Why are you really here? And I'm not listening to any more lies."

"You don't belong here." IV said.

"What?" Six looked at him in surprise.

"You're a mercenary, killer, assassin." IV spat out. "You think you can atone for all you've done and then go live happily ever after, riding off intot the sunset with some beautiful woman in your arms? Well, this isn't a movie, bucko! There's a price to be paid."

"And you're the collector?" Six asked disdainfully.

"No, but don't think you can ever leave this world. Once in always in. We're here to remind you." IV growled.

Six looked at Trey and Five. "You feel that way too?"

Five looked away for a second before turning back. "I don't know." She admitted. "If you can find a way out, maybe there's hope for us too." She said wistfully before her face became hard. "But it's not going to be sunshine and roses, luv."

"I's think you do what you want but that means Trey can do's what he wants too." He grinned at Six. "And if it means I has to come after you's one day, I's will."

Six looked at all of them. "Last fight. Winner takes all." He offered.

"What's at stake?" IV asked.

"I win, you leave me and my family alone. You win, I die." Six said.

"No, Six!" Rex yelled running into the circle. "You can't do this."

"Rex, I've been running away all my life. It's time I stopped running. This ends now." Six got into his fighting stance.

"Then I'm fighting with you." Rex brought out his Smack Hands.

"No, Rex." Six said firmly. "This is between me and them."

Five pulled out her guitar. Trey stepped forward. The bandages on IV's chest writhed as if it couldn't be contained.

Rex got ready.

"Rex, please." Six said.

That got to him. Rex couldn't ever remember a time when Six said please before. His Smack Hands rescinded. He walked off to the side.

Six nodded. Rex returned it with his own.

Six turned his attention to his old comrades. "Let's go." He charged.

 **I know, a heck of a place to end. But this was getting too long. I know where I'm going. I just don't have the time to write it. If you like this so far, let me know. And some Caesar whump for Ellamena.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Happy Halloween.**

 **Ellamena: Thanks for reading.**

 **PokeKing Charizard: Glad you like it.**

 **X: I'm glad you're still reading.**

 **Guest: I can't either, especially since I don't know what I'm doing.**

 **00RaiserGundam: As usual, thanks for your help.**

 **I do not own.**

Nanna came up to Rebecca. "Well, I never! What nerve of that man to attack Beverly's poor boyfriend. And this is _your_ fiancé's friend?" Her tone was accusatory.

"No, Nanna. He's not really his friend. He's someone that Six grew up with. And you know you can't choose family." She said wryly looking at Nanna.

Nanna sniffed haughtily. "I suppose that's true." She looked at Oe halmeoni. Although Holiday had meant her, she decided it was best not to point that out. "But _real_ family wants what's best for you even if they don't show it in ways others can appreciate. And that man just wasn't proper family." Nanna looked at her. "Sometimes family is who we decide to call family."

Holiday thought about that for a moment. It was probably the deepest thing her grandma had ever said to her.

"Thanks Nanna. Now please go have something to eat." It was the only thing she could think of to say.

"Very well, I'll try this caterer that Beverly found. But between you and me I could have made a better prime rib." She walked off.

"I'm sure you can." Holiday mused. She looked to the door where Six had exited with his _family_. She wondered who Six actually considers family.

Although she was worried about him, she knew this was something he had to face alone. But she hoped it wouldn't become a habit. Rebecca didn't want to be left out of Six's life. She understood there were parts she may never know about but she wanted their future to be together. She didn't want to stand at the sidelines worrying about him.

"Rebecca, are you well?" Oe halmeoni stood next to her.

Rebecca looked at her sadly. "Yes, Oe halmeoni… well, not completely. Sorry, things are complicated."

Oe halmeoni put a hand on her shoulder. "Love is a complicated thing. Things may not always go the way you want but you must believe that your love is strong enough to withstand anything."

"Oh, Oe halmeoni, I don't know. Sometimes I feel… I don't know…" Rebecca said despairingly.

"Marriage does not solve all your problems. In fact, it makes things harder sometimes. It comes down to choice. Do you choose him?" Oe halmeoni asked sagely.

"Yes." Rebecca said quietly.

"Then choose everyday to love him. No matter what. Even if it's difficult, even when you are angry, even when it hurts." Oe halmeoni insisted.

Rebecca looked down. "That's hard."

"Yes, it is." Oe halmeoni agreed.

"But I love him." Rebecca said softly.

"Then choose." She urged her. Then after a few minutes she added, "Now, let's go eat. I have yet to try the bulgogi and kimchi. But I don't think it's very good. If kimchi is good you should be able to smell it down the hall. I can't even smell it down three trays."

Rebecca chuckled as her grandmother led her to the food.

0o0

"Come on, Six!" You can do it! Kick their butts!" Rex screamed, hands clenched tight as he watched the melee.

Currently, Six was under a dog pile of mercenaries. A second later, the three flew back as Six busted out from underneath. He connected his swords to form a pole. Planting one end in the ground he swung himself around using his feet to knock Five and Trey back. IV's bandage wrapped around one of his feet. IV pulled him down and began dragging him.

Six pulled a shuriken from his pocket and severed the binding. He pulled his swords apart and charged IV. Dozens of strands burst from IV's chest trying stop Six's approach. Finally, one lucky shot knocked him off balance. He fell off to the side, rolled and got back up. But Five hit him from behind with her guitar. Six was flung forward into Trey's fist. Trey sent him flying back where he bounced to a stop losing his swords in the process. Six pushed himself up with great difficulty.

"Look out!" Rex yelled frantically.

Six saw IV's bandages coming at him. He tried to move out of the way but his injuries slowed him down. The bandages wrapped around one of his arms and legs. IV lifted Six into the air and brought Six down onto the ground. Six hit the ground with a dull thud. He gasped when the air was knocked from his lungs. He was pretty sure one of his ribs was broken. IV lifted him up again. A sadistic grin was plastered on his face. This time as he was thrown to the ground, Six grabbed a cobblestone that had become loose. He hurled it at IV. The stone struck him square in the face. IV staggered back. The bandages loosened enough for Six to slide out. Running he retrieved one of his swords. As he reached for the other, a large foot stomped down, blocking him. Six looked up to see Trey grinning at him. Six swung his feet around knocking Trey to the ground. Snatching up his other sword he crossed them just in time to stop Five's guitar from shattering his skull. Using the handles of his blades he punched Five back. She flew against the wall and slid down unconscious. Trey was already back on his feet. Six used his elbow and rammed it against the Cajun's throat. Trey made a choking sound as his eyes widened. Then a roundhouse kick to the head took him out. He glared at IV.

"So, just the two of us." He growled.

"Looks like it." Six said wiping some blood off the corner of his mouth.

"I won't be so easy to take out." IV scoffed.

"I didn't think you would be." Six replied.

"Winner takes all." IV said menacingly as bandages shot from his chest.

Six sliced them but they kept coming. Cut after cut, IV's bandages were relentless. When Six shredded one batch, more came. Finally, the sheer volume overwhelmed Six. Some wrapped around his wrists pulling his arms apart. Six struggled to maneuver his blades. But more came to wrap around his legs and torso.

Rex who couldn't stand it anymore formed his BFS.

"No Rex!" Six shouted at him.

"But Six…" Rex began.

"No, this has to end. This is the only way." Six said fiercely.

"Oh, it'll end all right." IV sneered. "Your luck just ran out."

"I never rely on luck." Six grunted. Flipping his blades to a downward position he freed his arms. Making quick work of the bandages he attacked IV. Weeving through the quivering cloth he reached IV.

"That's impossible! No one can get through my barrage of bandages." IV sputtered eyes opening wide in shock.

"Well, I'm no one then." Six answered as his blade came down on IV.

Rex looked away. When he looked up, he was surprised that IV was not cut in half. Instead he was on the floor, with Six standing over him. His blade under his throat.

"Give up." Six demanded.

IV uttered obscenities at him. Six grabbed the mummy by his hoody. Hauling him to his feet, he pulled him to his face.

"I don't care about your business. Leave me to mine. Next time we meet I may not be feeling so generous." With that Six sliced through several layers of bandages on his chest to reveal a mess of scar tissue underneath. He then tossed him to the floor. IV glared at him but made no movement to get up. Six hobbled over to Rex, bleeding and bruised but triumphant. Rex quickly came over and place himself under Six's arm to help him walk.

Five and Trey both had gotten up. They looked at the beaten mercenary on the floor and then at Six.

"Go home." Six said tiredly. "It's over."

Wordlessly they retreated to the shadows and disappeared. IV stayed where he was still glowering.

"What about him?" Rex whispered.

"He's beaten. Without direct contact to his chest he can't control his weapon. Just leave him alone."

"But…" Rex protested looking back.

"It's okay Rex." Six said. They limped back to the building.

0o0

Six did not want to go back to the catering hall. He was a literal bloody mess. Rex deposited him on a bench in the men's bathroom and left to find Caesar and Meechum. Six did not want Rebecca to see him this way but Rex insisted that a doctor see him. Since Caesar and Meechum were the only other doctors, Rex went to get them.

Six sat staring at the ceiling. In some ways he regretted not killing IV. His death would guarantee that he would never be bothered by him again. But killing always opens a can of worms. He didn't have long to ponder if he made a mistake when Meechum and Caesar was pushed into the bathroom by Rex.

"You can at least explain why I need to…" Meechum said irritably until he saw Six. "Good lord man! What happened to you?"

"Looks like lacerations to the face, blunt force trauma to the…" Caesar replied.

"I can see that, you idiot! I mean what happened?" He said aghast.

"A parting gift from my… friends." Six answered wryly. "But they shouldn't be back."

"Yeah, you should have seen what they looked like." Rex snickered.

"You can't get married looking like that. It would take months to heal." Meechum had already started examining Six. "Does this hurt?" He asked moving his arm.

"Like the dickens." Six said flatly.

"Yeah, it's broken. How about…" Meechum poked his side.

Six almost flinched. "Yes, it hurts too." He acknowledged.

"You need to go to a hospital. You may have internal bleeding, a sever concussion…" Meechum was listing all possible injuries.

"I'm getting married tomorrow, Meechum. I don't have time for this." Six said.

"Well, what do you want me to do? I'm a doctor, not a miracle worker." He said exasperated.

Caesar who had been standing silently on the side was stroking his chin. "Well, I may have a solution." He said calmly.

All eyes turned to him.

"What?" Six asked bluntly.

"We have been working on the original intentions of the Nanite Project which was to use nantites to help people heal from injuries, sickness, and the like." Caesar announced.

"Oh come on, Caesar! We are in the preliminary process." Meechum said frowning. "Nothing's been tested. It's all theoretical."

"But a prototype has been made." Caesar said.

"And like I said, it's not tested." Meechum argued.

Rex looked back and forth at them. "Can someone please clue us in on what you are talking about?"

"Well, little brother, we made another nanite controller to try to communicate with the nanites in each individual's body so they can help the individual to heal from whatever may ail them." Caesar explained.

"Quewha?" Rex sputtered. "You found a cure for cancer?"

"Not quite. But we are hoping that it would be soon." Caesar shrugged.

"Hello? Are you not listening?" Meechum fumed. "I said theoretical! And untested!"

"But we have a test subject right here." Caesar pointed at Six.

Now all eyes rested on him.

"Last time, I lost six years of memories. Then I nearly died when you tried to give them back." Six growled.

"True." Caesar acknowledged. "But right now, what do you have to lose?"

Six tried to shift his arm and pain shot through his entire body. A couple of aspirins was not going to fix this.

"Fine, what do I have to do?" Six asked reluctantly.

"Wait! You're actually going through with this?" Rex looked wildly at everyone. "Six, that's crazy! You don't know if this thing would help you or kill you! Caesar's inventions are unreliable!" He turned to his brother. "No offense."

"None taken." Caesar said.

"Rex, if I'm not at that altar tomorrow, then Holiday's family would probably kill me anyway." Six said flatly. Then to Caesar. "Let's get this over with."

"Great! I have it in my Research Pod. I'll go get it." Caesar left the bathroom.

"I can't believe this. This is crazy." Meechum muttered under his breath.

"Six, you should reconsider." Rex said to him. "I mean what if you implode?"

"Then you'll need a mop." Six replied.

"That's not funny!" Rex snapped.

"I know." Six agreed. "But Rex, I can't let Rebecca down."

"You won't let Doc down. She'll understand." Rex said.

"Really? You think she would understand that her fiancé picked a fight with his old mercenary partners the day before their wedding and got hurt so badly that he can't go through with the wedding. How does that sound?" Six asked sarcastically.

"Um, pretty bad?" Rex replied.

"Yes. Pretty bad." Six repeated.

Caesar burst into the bathroom. "Okay, I got it." He was holding something that looked like his dimension disruptor.

"What is that?" Rex asked eyeing the machine skeptically.

"Don't worry. It'll only sting a little." Caesar said ignoring Rex. He fired it up and a blue light shot from the tip.

"Wait, Caesar!" Meechum tried to stop him. It was too late. Six was engulfed in the blue light.

 **So what do you think will happen? If Caesar's involved, it can't be good.**


	17. Chapter 17

**PokeKing Charizard: Get out of my head:)**

 **Ellamena: Thanks. Writing fight scenes are hard.**

 **X and KakaAnko: Caesar's inventions have a tendency to be… unpredictable.**

 **00RaiserGundam: Many thanks as usual.**

 **Although I know my mother doesn't read these I wanted to wish her a happy birthday anyway. She's 80 and still kicking. Seeing as none of my relatives have lived past 82, I'm going to cherish whatever time I have left with her.**

 **I don't own.**

Six doubled over in pain when he was hit by Caesar's light. Although it was apparent he was trying to be stoic, the gasping and grunting betrayed the agony he was in.

Rex looked on with shock. "Caesar! Stop it! You're hurting him!" Rex grabbed his brother.

"Rex, his body is flash mending. There will be some… discomfort." Caesar explained calmly. "Besides, just a few more seconds." He punched in something onto the device. The blue light intensified for a second before it began to fade. When the light completely disappeared, Rex could see Six with his head bowed on his hands and knees. His shoulders heaved up and down with his labored breathing.

Rex ran to his side. "Six, you all right?" Rex put his hand on his shoulder.

Six's head slowly lifted. He pushed himself into an upright position on his knees. He rotated his shoulders.

"I actually feel… good." He got up and smoothed down his rumpled suit.

Rex and Meechum gaped at him.

"You mean it worked?" Meechum blurted out. He poked Six.

"Don't do that, doctor." Six swatted his finger away.

"It worked! I can't believe it worked. There must be some disturbance in the universe." Meechum muttered.

The sound of a toilet flushing startled everyone. Bobo stepped out from one of the stalls.

"Bobo? What are you doing here?" Rex asked. "You weren't invited."

"You can't keep me from the crab cakes." Bobo smirked. "Besides, I'm the designated driver for tonight. I get to skip the yadda, yadda, yadda and go straight for the food. And alls I got to do is drive a few soused people home. Fair trade." He started for the door.

"Bobo, wash your hands." Meechum wrinkled his nose in disgust.

Bobo stopped and glared at him. But before he could answer the door of the bathroom opened suddenly.

"There you are, Six! We're all waiting for you." Beverly snapped.

"Beverly! This is the men's bathroom." Rex yelped.

"So why are you in here?" She asked cheekily.

"Ugh, you've been hanging out with Circe too long." Rex pouted.

Bobo burst into laughter. Rex glowered at him.

"I'm ready. Let's go." Six pushed past them to follow Beverly out.

Beverly led Six back to the dining hall. When Rebecca saw him, her face lit up. She walked over to him and took his hand.

"Finally decide to show up?" Nanna sniffed.

"My apologies. I had to show my _friends_ out. I hope my absence was not an inconvenience." Six said politely.

Nanna was clearly taken aback by his response.

"Oh, well, no harm done I suppose. You missed dinner." She stammered.

"Ah, but the best part is dessert, anyway." Oe halmeoni carried two plates with cake on it. "Try, it's good." She pressed the plates into Six and Rebecca's hand.

"Thank you." Six said accepting the plate.

"Thank you." Rebecca echoed Six.

"Come, children. Sit and eat." Oe halmeoni motioned them over to a table.

Six and Rebecca sat down. Six wasn't very hungry but took a bite out of politeness. He noticed that Rebecca didn't eat much either. She kept giving him sideway glances. He reached under the table and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. She looked curiously at him. He gave a little nod. Rebecca smiled at him.

"Now that you are both here we can start." Beverly said. She was holding a wireless microphone.

Rebecca and Six raised their eyebrow.

Beverly smiled and stepped in front of them. "It's hard to get you guys together and I know how much you hate public displays of sentiment but we your family and friends really want to share stories about you."

Rebecca and Six exchanged nervous glances.

Dr. Holiday, Rebecca's father, laughed. "Don't worry, honey. We won't show pictures of you in diapers."

"Or the time you tried to perm your hair." Her mother added with a giggle. Rebecca put a hand to her face in embarrassment. Six gave her an amused look.

"And let's not forget the time I buried Six in mud." Rex had come in unnoticed and took his place in front of them.

"And don't forget Ultimate Exposure." Calan smirked.

Now it was Rebecca's turn to look at Six whose countenance darkened considerably.

"Embarrassing moments aside," Beverly grinned wickedly, "We just want to let you know how much you've meant to us." Beverly cleared her throat. "I go first. Becca, you're my hero. I looked up to you since… forever. You're smart, resourceful, and a fun sister to hang out with… and you never gave up. Thank you for never giving up on me. And thank you for being the best big sister anyone could ever ask for." Beverly choked up near the end. She quickly handed the mike to Rex. Rebecca got up and embraced her sister. She then sat down. Six saw Rebecca dab the corner of her eye a little. He turned his attention to Rex. He had a great big grin on his face.

"So my agro nanny, " Rex began. Six's eyebrows dipped a fraction. "I know, I know. I was awesome to hang with." Six quirked an eyebrow. "And we had some pretty good times together, thanks to me. I'd like to think I introduced you to fun and showed you how to lighten up. At the very least, I know you gained an appreciation for _cultural_ entertainment... ahem... telenovelas." People who understood Spanish giggled. Rex could have sworn that the corner of Six's mouth ticked up slightly before straightening. Then Rex got serious. "All that aside, I want to thank you for taking me in and teaching me… everything… everything that's important in life. I'm me because of you." Rex paused for a second. Then his grin came back. "So I guess that means I'll have to stop by once in a while to keep things interesting. So now here's White to say a few words."

He handed the mike to White Knight.

Knight looked straight at the couple. "You have a week off for your honeymoon. You have been reassigned to a larger accommodating room. If your personal items are not removed from your previous rooms, they will be donated to charity in two weeks. That is all." White held the mike back to Rex, who just gawked at him. When Rex did not take it back, White brought the mike back to his face. "Oh, and congratulations." He then passed it to Calan.

"Are you serious? What kind of speech was that?" Rex balked.

"The kind that disseminates important information." White answered walking away.

Six smirked.

One by one their family and friends took the mike and congratulated them, exhorted them, advised them, or told stories about them. Some were touching. Some were funny. And some were just plain weird, like Bobo's about the time they were surrounded by EVO insects. But all of them full of love for the two people who had made such a difference in their lives.

Beverly took back the mike at the end and was about to wrap up but Caesar tapped her on the shoulder. He indicated he wanted the mike. Beverly looked a little startled but handed it to him.

Caesar looked at the two people. "I just want to thank you for taking care of my little brother. I wasn't able to be there for him but you were… both of you. And although he already had the great traits of our parents, you developed them, grew them, and nurtured them. I'm forever grateful to the two of you and I'm sure our parents would be too."

Rebecca sat stunned by Caesar's speech. He had never before acknowledged their involvement in Rex's life. She often felt that perhaps he was resentful that they usurped his parent's place. She could never tell what the young scientist thought of them. Now she knew. She looked at Six and knew he must be thinking the same thing.

Beverly took the mike back. "Thank you everyone for coming. See you bright and early tomorrow morning." She told Rebecca and Six. Everyone clapped and started leaving. Six pushed his chair back. "Wait." He said flatly. Everyone stopped and looked at him in surprise. He held his hand out for the mike. Beverly hesitantly handed it to him.

"Many things have changed over the past several years. Some good, some bad, but change is inevitable." Six began. All eyes were on him now. "Rebecca and I want you to know that we appreciate all the support you've given through all the phases of our lives. Good night." He handed the mike back to Beverly. He held his hand out to Rebecca and helped her up. They walked out hand in hand to the silence of the room.

"Did Six just thank us?" Noah asked confused.

"Yeah, I think he did." Rex grinned.

0o0

"Everything all right?" Rebecca asked Six worriedly.

"Never better." Six answered.

"So… everything settled with your _friends_?" Rebecca ventured to ask.

Six was quiet for a moment before he spoke. "For now… I don't know what the future holds."

"Hey, whatever happens, we're going to get through it together." Rebecca told him.

"I know." He said simply.

Rebecca had a feeling he was not telling her everything. But she remembered her Oe halmeoni words. _Choose._ Rebecca decided that she would choose to trust that Six knows what he was doing. She hugged his arm and looked up at him.

He looked down at her and gave a faint smile. He bent over and kissed the top of her forehead. As they walked to the car neither noticed hair growing from underneath his collar.

0o0

The next morning Rex knocked on Six's door. "Six? You're the one usually waking me up. Did you have a late…" Rex had placed his hand on the control panel and opened up the door. He stopped talking when he saw the wrecked room. The bed was torn up; his chair and desk was knocked over; and feathers from the pillow were still suspended in the air. "Um, Six? You okay?" Rex heard a growling sound coming from the bathroom. He approached cautiously. "Six?"

Just as Rex got to the door, a flash of green knocked him down. Rex quickly rolled over to see a massive green furred monster glaring at him. Sharp teeth protruded from his mouth, while black opaque eyes glared at him.

"Oh snap." Rex muttered. "Six? Is that you?"

The creature made a low menacing growl.

"Ok, Six, um hold still. I can fix this." He held out his hand.

The creature took a step back, keeping a wary eye on him.

"Look, Six. Let me fix this so you can get to your wedding. Holiday's waiting for you." Rex approached him.

At Holiday's name, his head perked up. He turned around and bolted through the door, smashing through the door.

"No, no, no!" Rex yelled. "Ah, she's going to kill me." He formed his Rex Ride and rode after him.

His comlink buzzed in his ear.

"A little busy." Rex touched his ear while trying to maneuver through the hallways chasing after the green blur.

"Rex? Where's Six? We need to leave soon if we're to make it to the venue." White's terse voice said.

Rex's eyes widened as the creature instead of stopping rammed through the wall and into the desert outside.

"I think that may be a problem." Rex said as he watched Six disappear in the horizon.

 **Okay, so there are many people who wanted Six to go EVO. There's one story I read that had Holiday going EVO which is completed. There's another really good story with Six going EVO but it was never finished. And someone else recently started one and hopefully they will finish theirs. I PM'ed the first person about finishing or allowing me to finish their story but they never got back to me. It's a shame. It was a great story. So I'm going to add my take on EVO Six. So enjoy, those of you who like this sort of thing. Almost done.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Wow, you guys really like EVO Six. I was just going to finish it up in this chapter but I guess I can keep Six EVO a little longer. Let's see what mayhem he can cause.**

 **I've been behind in my writing. I've had a rough several weeks including losing my wedding ring. Luckily it has now been found. So I'm trying to update. I wrote this in a few hours. 00RaiserGundam, there may be a lot of mistakes. I didn't have time to proofread. I just needed to get this out.**

 **I do not own.**

White glared at Rex through his protective glass. "What do you mean… he busted out of the base?"

"Well, which didn't you understand? He… busted… out… or the base?" Rex asked sarcastically.

White put a gloved hand to his faceplate in an effort to face palm.

"So what exactly happened?" Calan asked. He stood looking at the other two.

"Okay, well, Six got, um, injured when, uh, he had a talk with his friends… so he asked my brother for some help… And Caesar may have used _oneofhisinventions_." Rex's words jumbled together at the end.

"You let Caesar use his invention on Six?" Calan practically shouted.

"Well, it wasn't me! I mean Six agreed to it. I tried to stop them!" Rex babbled.

"Where is he now?" White asked.

"I don't know he just ran off into the desert." Rex said desperately.

"Not Six. Caesar!" White Knight snapped at him.

"Oh, I think he went early to help…" Rex started saying.

Before he could finish, Knight was already on his ear piece. "Caesar? Get back to base immediately. We have a situation… which you caused." He growled. There was a moment's pause. "No, this can not wait!" He looked like he hung up. He turned his glare onto Calan and Rex. "I want the two of you to canvass the desert. Leave no stone unturned."

Rex formed his Rex Ride and rode off. Calan ran to the hanger to retrieve a jet.

"Why does everything have to be so complicated?" White said to no one in particular.

0o0

As Rex's bike cut a dusty path through the barren landscape, his phone rang. "Noah? What's up?" Rex recognized the ring tone.

"Dude, the natives are getting restless. Where are you guys?" Noah sounded nervous.

"Noah, we have a problem." Rex said.

From the other end of the line, Noah groaned. "When do you not have a problem?"

"It's bad. I need you to stall the wedding." Rex instructed.

"Haha, good one. I thought you said I had to stall." Noah laughed.

"I'm serious Noah! Six is an EVO. I have to cure him but he ran off… so I can't." Rex said regretfully. "However…"

"What do you mean Six's an EVO?" Noah's voice rose.

"Not so loud! You don't want anyone else to find out." Rex shushed him. "Tell the whole world why don't you?"

"Sorry." Noah lowered his voice. "How am I supposed to stall the wedding?"

"I don't know, Noah. You're the smart one. Figure it out… Now if you'll excuse me I think I may see Six." Rex hung up.

Noah stared at his cell in frustration. How was he supposed to stall? He was just the head usher.

"Noah?"

Noah jumped. "I don't know anything. Why? Did someone say I knew something? Well, I don't! I don't know anything!"

Beverly gave him a strange look. "Noah, I was just going to ask if the decorations are ready."

"Oh, the decorations. Yeah, yeah, they're, uh, they're decorative." Noah stumbled.

"O-kay." Beverly was still looking strangely at him. She turned to walk away. Then just as sudden, she turned back. "Oh, do you know when Six will get here?"

"NO!" Noah shouted too quickly.

"You okay, Noah?" Beverly asked with eyebrow raised.

"Never better." Noah tugged on his collar.

"I guess I'll have to call Six and see when…" Beverly had her phone out.

"Wait!" Noah grabbed the phone. When Beverly glared at him, Noah quickly said, "You're probably busy with other things. Why don't I call?" Noah grinned wildly.

"Fine." Beverly snatched back her phone from his hands. "Ask them when they'll be here. They should have been here by now. I knew I should have insisted that Six see the stylist." She walked off muttering to herself.

Noah wiped his brow in relief.

"Real smooth, Nixon." Bobo popped out of no where.

"Auugh!" Noah clutched his chest, panting. "Bobo! Don't do that!"

"So Green Bean's running late?" Bobo asked.

"You… can say that." Noah mumbled.

"Look, if there's one thing Bobo knows how to do well, it's stall. Leave it to Bobo." The chimp grinned wickedly.

Noah knew that it was a bad idea to have Bobo be involved in anything. But because he was desperate he agreed. "But no explosions."

"Whatever." Bobo waved his hand carelessly as he walked away.

"And no weapons, stampedes, alcohol…" Noah started listing.

Bobo stopped. "Nixon, relax. I knows what I'm doing." He rolled his one good eye as he lumbered away.

"Oh, I'm going to regret this." Noah muttered.

0o0

"Six! Stop! It's me Rex!" Rex yelled at the green EVO as he bounded up the side of a cliff. Rex formed his Boogie Pack as his Rex Ride rescinded. He flew next to the creature. The creature gave him a cursory glance before shooting green quills at him.

"No one told me you can do that!" Rex said in surprise. He swerved to avoid the sharp projectiles. One struck the left turbine. Rex spun out of control and hit the side of the cliff.

"Ooof!" Rex grunted as he bounced several times before stopping on a ledge. He lifted his head just in time to see Six disappear onto the plateau. He gritted his teeth and formed his Sky Slyder. Riding up the side, he popped up only to see emptiness.

"Oh, come on!" Rex cried in frustration.

Six had disappeared again.

"Calan? I lost him." Rex said into his comlink.

"I'm about five miles from your location. I'll just double back… Wait!" Calan stopped suddenly. "I think I see him. He's a fast sucker."

"Don't lose him. I'm on my way." Rex quickly made his Boogie Pack again.

0o0

Six's mind was a jumble. He woke up feeling strange. When he checked the time, it was late. Somehow he overslept. He never oversleeps. Sitting up on his bed, he felt a wave of dizziness wash over him. His limbs felt heavy and he was itchy all over. There was no time to think about how awful he felt. He needed to get going. Dragging himself out of bed, he stumbled into the bathroom. He felt off. He was never this uncoordinated. Opening his medicine cabinet, he pulled out some aspirin. Downing two pills without water he placed the bottle back before closing the door. It was then he realized that the face looking back in the mirror was not his own. Six staggered back in shock. Raising his hand to touch the green fur that was sprouting from his face, he realized his appendage was also covered in green fur. Pain coursed through his body. He fell to the floor panting. He felt his bones breaking and reforming. He felt his body growing. His last coherent thought was that he was going to kill Caesar.

Now Six the EVO was running through the desert, straining his muscles to get… He didn't know. But he knew he had to be somewhere. There was someone counting on him. Unfortunately, he didn't know where he was supposed to go. None of the scenery looked familiar to him. Then there's this strange… being that kept following him, shouting at him. He did look familiar but he had no time to play with him. He had to be somewhere. An explosion in front of him stopped him in his tracks. Turning his head to avoid the debris, he glared bewildered at the crater in front of him. A noise made his head turn up. A strange flying thing was overhead.

"Six, it's me Calan. Don't move. We'll get you back to normal in no time." A voice thundered from the thing.

Six growled. Nothing threatens him. The fur on his back hardened. Quills flew from his back. The jump jet flew higher to avoid being hit. Six turned around to escape. Instead he came face to face with Rex.

"Okay, Six. I'm sorry we have to do it the hard way." Rex formed his Smack Hands and hit Six head on. EVO Six flew backwards and slid a few feet before coming to a stop. It growled and rolled over. Quills shot at Rex who rolled and dodged. He made his Slam Cannon that released a barrage of rocks at Six. Six jumped back to miss the first shot. He then charged Rex who kept missing Six with his Slam Cannon. In a blink of an eye, Six had tackled Rex and was trying to bite his face. Rex instinctively brought his cannon in front of him to protect him. The EVO sunk its sharp teeth into the metal tearing off a piece like it was a piece of meat.

"Owww, hey, I need that." Rex brought his legs under the creature and bounced it off him. His Slam Cannon fell apart but he brought out his Funchucks. Twirling them, he faced Six. "Come and get it." Rex taunted.

For a second it looked as if the EVO would attack. Instead it turned and bolted away.

"No, no, no!" Rex yelled. "Don't go! Auuggghhh!" He formed his Rex Ride once again and rode after the creature that was Six.

0o0

White Knight watched as Caesar showed him the instrument that he had used on Six.

"It's a simple matter of programming the nanites in his body to start repairing the injuries he sustained while engaged in…" Caesar keyed in some code into the pin pad.

"Doctor Salazar." White said sternly. "I thought we agreed that you would stop testing your experiments on Providence personnel."

"He agreed to it." Caesar protested.

"He was not in his right mind. And being a doctor you should have seen that he was in no shape to make decisions." White argued. He raised his hand to stop any further disagreements. "What happened?"

"Let me see. Well, according to the data. The nanites were only supposed to heal his wounds… oh." Caesar stopped.

"Oh, what?" White asked suspiciously.

"Oh, it looks like I may have forgotten to order a shut off when the job was complete." Caesar answered sheepishly.

"So what does that mean?" White demanded.

"That would explain why the nanites would continue to change him. The nanites think they are improving upon Six." Caesar said.

"Are you kidding?" White asked astonished. "So when is it going to stop?"

"Improvement is such a subjective concept." Caesar answered.

"In other words, you don't know." White Knight supplied.

"Exactly." Caesar shrugged.

"Can we turn him back?" White asked tiredly.

"Sure. We just need Rex to tell the nanites to stop and to revert back to a specific point in time before the improvements. Although I'm sure the changes are most beneficial." Caesar mused.

"To who? You know Dr. Holiday will kill you. And I'm pretty sure your _assistant_ wouldn't be too happy with you either." White reminded him.

Caesar's face slightly paled at the mention of Beverly. "I guess she would be most displeased if her sister does not get married today.

"You think?" White asked sarcastically.

"Perhaps I can help with the search." Caesar offered.

White's comlink buzzed. "White, here."

"Um, you're not going to like this." Rex's voice came through.

"I never like anything. What?" White asked grumpily.

"Six, just turned in the direction of the wedding chapel." Rex said nervously. "Calan says at the rate he's going he's going to crash the party… literally."

"Stop him!" White ordered.

"I could use some help!" Rex squeaked.

"Fine, on my way… with your brother." White signed off. "Six is headed for the wedding." White immediately headed for the hanger motioning the young scientist to follow him.

"Ah, we're heading him off at the pass." Caesar said.

White glared at him. "This is no joke, doctor."

"Did I say a joke?" Caesar frowned. Then he burst into laughter before stopping just as quickly. "I get it. I just used an old cliché from those bad western movies."

"This is going to be another long day." White groused.

 **So what happens next?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Almost done. Thanks for your help 00RaiserGundam and thanks for your review Ellamena.**

 **I do not own.**

Rebecca nervously smoothed down her dress. She checked her hair and make-up for the umpteenth time.

"Getting cold feet?" Rhodes grinned at her.

"What? Of course not." Holiday straightened up. She took a deep breath. "I just hope he doesn't."

"Please, Six would be an idiot if he backs out now." Rhodes scoffed.

"Don't worry, Dr. Holiday." Circe reassured her. "From what I can see, Agent Six is totally into you."

"Thank you, Circe." Rebecca blushed.

"Are we starting yet?" Her niece Sarah asked.

"Yeah, we've been waiting for hours." Sarah Meechum agreed.

"It hasn't been hours." Circe corrected her.

"It feels like hours." Sarah Holiday complained.

"The battery on dad's phone is almost dead." Sarah Meechum shook the smart phone.

Rhodes shook her head. "Kids these days." She whispered to Holiday. "When we were kids, we had to find our own ways to entertain ourselves."

Rebecca smiled wryly. Although she agreed with Rhodes, she was also starting to get antsy about the wait.

Beverly walked in. "Everyone okay?"

"Oh, Is Six here?" Holiday got up.

"Um… no not yet… but don't worry. I had Noah call to see what the hold up is." Beverly quickly interjected.

"What could be keeping him? He's never late." Rebecca fretted.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Beverly reassured her. "Meanwhile both grandmas want to talk to you." She stepped aside to let Nanna and Oe halmeoni walked in. They seemed to be behaving themselves.

"Rebecca, I believe it is American tradition to give you things for good luck." Oe halmeoni said.

"And you're going to need all you can get." Nanna sniffed.

Oe halmeoni gave her a look before continuing. "I have something old for you. It belonged to my mother and her mother before her. It was one of the few things she was able to bring with her when they fled from North Korea." She produced a gold chain. Attached to it was a flat round piece of jade. "You know Koreans appreciate Jade for its medicinal effects and its serene beauty. As a doctor who is lovely in both spirit and form, I think this fits you perfectly."

"Oh, thank you." Rebecca didn't know what else to say.

"And I wanted to give you something new." Nanna brought out a small velvet box. Inside was a pair of jade earrings. "To match the necklace and also because they bring out your eyes." She said curtly.

Rebecca was not fooled she could tell by the slight tremor of her hand that she was nervous that her granddaughter wouldn't like the gift.

"It's lovely, Nanna. Thank you so much." She surprised her with a hug which she returned.

"Now, I wanted to give you something borrowed." Circe took off her bracelet and gave it to Rebecca who took it gratefully.

"Something blue." Beverly took a blue orchid and placed it in Rebecca's hair. "There. Perfect." She took a step back to admire it.

"And lastly a sixpence for your shoe… but you don't have to put it in your shoe." Rhodes pressed a coin into Rebecca's hand. The other women looked at her curiously.

"What? I'm British." Rhodes shrugged.

"I want to thank you all." Rebecca said trying to keep her voice from wavering. "I couldn't ask for better family and friends."

Rebecca hugged both grandmas. Beverly joined in as did Rhodes and Circe.

"Yuk, mush." Sarah Holiday complained.

"Definitely." Sarah Meechum agreed."I hope something happens soon. This is sooo boring."

0o0

Bobo clandestinely snuck into the kitchen where the caterers were busy preparing the meal. He reached and grabbed a few hors d'oeuvres before sneaking to the stove. He waited by the butcher block. The chef left the cooktop to check on something else.

Bobo pulled two round marbles from his pocket. Looking around to make sure no one was paying any attention, he strolled passed the pot boiling on the stove and tossed the marbles in. He quickly exited the kitchen. A few minutes later a strange smell emanated from the pot. The chef ran to his pot to see what was going on. But the smell was so strong he couldn't even get near it. The noxious odor drifted out of the kitchen.

The guests were coming in and being led to the garden where they were met by the ushering team. Noah was coordinating Tuck, Cricket, Walter, and Kenwyn as they had people sign the registry, drop off presents, and seated them on the correct side of the aisle. Programs were being handed out as well.

Matthew and Luke were running around the seats and being general nuisances.

"Matthew! Luke! Sit down right this minute!" Their mother scolded them.

"We're bored!" Matthew complained.

"Yeah! When are we going to start?" Luke added.

"Soon." Their mother said firmly. Then, on the side, said to her husband. "I hope."

A few minutes later a noxious plume wafted through the gardens.

"Aww, eww! Who farted?" Matthew cried holding his nose.

"Wasn't me!" Luke denied it.

"What's that smell?" Noah wrinkled his nose.

"That stinks." Tuck said.

The whole ushering team raised their arms to their noses to keep the smell at bay. People started coughing.

"Okay, everyone move to the parking lot." Noah yelled. The crowd got up and moved to the parking lot in the front of the building. There was a small path that the people could exit without going into the building where the smell was the strongest.

Once the crowd congregated outside they saw Rebecca and her entourage already there.

"What's going on?" Beverly demanded.

"I don't know." Noah said holding his nose. Then it dawned on him what the cause may be. "Oh no." He muttered.

"Noah? You know something." Beverly narrowed her eyes at him.

"I deny everything." Noah protested.

Beverly grabbed his collar and started shaking. "What did you do?"

"It wasn't me!" Noah said teeth rattling.

"Beverly? What are you doing with my boyfriend?" Claire asked walking up to the commotion.

"He knows something about this." Beverly waved her hand in the air.

Claire looked at Noah. "Is this true?"

"Ye, I mean no. Nothing! I know nothing." Noah stammered.

"You see how his left eye is twitching." Claire pointed it out to Beverly. "It means he's lying."

Beverly and Claire glared at him. Noah began sweating. Luckily, before he had to answer someone in the crowd scream.

Everyone turned their attention to a green furred monster that was barreling towards them.

Kenwyn, Tuck, and Cricket reached for their non-existent weapons.

"Darn it! I knew I should have brought my holster." Kenwyn muttered.

"Where would you put it?" Walter asked. "You couldn't hide a handkerchief in that dress."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kenwyn snapped.

"Guys, now's not the time." Cricket interrupted.

The green monster slid to a stop. It sniffed the air and scanned the crowd in front of it. They were frozen in fear. It slowly moved its head back and forth. Suddenly, it pounced. The crowd screamed and scattered. It planted itself right in front of Rebecca who stood gaping at it.

"Rebecca!" Her mom screamed in horror. Her husband restrained her from rushing to her daughter.

The monster sniffed her before gently picking her up by the train of her dress and running off.

"NO! Where are you going with my sister!" Beverly ran but the monster outpaced her. Just as quickly, Rex appeared in a cloud of dust.

Pulling up his goggles, he asked, "Did you see a green furry EVO come this way?"

The whole crowd pointed to the horizon.

"It's got Rebecca!" Beverly said hysterically.

"Don't worry. Everything's going to be okay." He put his goggles back on and gave everyone a thumbs up before riding off. A few seconds later a jump jet followed him. A few minutes later Caesar's Research Pod came after.

"Can someone tell me what in blue blazes is going on here?" Beverly's father demanded.

"I don't know." Beverrly squeaked.

"This is the best wedding ever!" Matthew declared.

"Yeah! I want a monster at my wedding too!" Luke agreed.

Bobo lumbered out of the building. "What'd I miss?" He asked chewing on some crabcakes. He had a clothespin on his nose.

Everyone glared at him.

"What?" He asked shrugging. "Want some crabcakes, too?"

0o0

Rebecca was being jolted up and down as the monster ran through the desert.

"Put me down!" Rebecca yelled. When there was no response, she grabbed her high heeled shoe and whacked it on the only place she could reach, its chin.

The monster immediately stopped and dropped her. Rebecca fell with a thud.

"I guess I should have seen that coming." She grumbled getting up. Then holding her shoe like a weapon she faced the EVO. She lowered her weapon when she realized that the EVO was trembling. "I… I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to hurt you… Well, no actually, I was trying to hurt you because you just kidnapped me from my wedding!" Rebecca's voice rose as she remembered the indignation.

To her surprise the EVO whimpered and lay down with paws on the ground.

"I mean, what are you trying to do?" She realized she was talking to an EVO who probably had no idea what she was saying. Lost in thought her shoe was now at her side. The EVO crept slowly to her and nuzzled her hesitantly. Rebecca looked at in surprise.

"Do I… Do I know you?" She asked.

The creature made a whining nose and nuzzled the hand that was not holding the shoe. Rebecca reflexively scratched the top of the creature's head. The creature's tongue came out and it almost looked happy.

"I can't believe this. I've been abducted by an overgrown green puppy." She groaned.

The green puppy licked her leaving her wet with slobber.

"I'm flattered, but spoken for." Rebecca said shaking off the excess drool. The creature's ears flattened against its head. It straightened up and gazed behind Rebecca. She turned around to see what was going on. A dust cloud was rising in the distance. She could just make out a small red dot.

"Rex." She said with relief. Now everything will get straightened out. But she felt herself get lifted off the ground by her back again. In her surprise, she dropped her shoe.

"No, bad puppy. Put me down. That's just Rex. Wait, where are we going?" Rebecca called out futilely. The creature bolted off again.

By the time Rex got there, they were gone. But Rex picked up Rebecca's shoe.

"Guys, we have a problem." Rex scanned the empty horizon. "I have no idea where Six went. We're going to need help finding them."

Caesar's voice came through on his comlink. "I thought we might have some problems, so I called in a friend to help us. He should be showing up... right about... now!"

Right on cue a cloud of dust appeared from the horizon. Two figures riding on a scooter came closer.

"Uh, Caesar? Who are they?" Rex asked nervously.

"You'll see." Caesar almost sounded smug.

The scooter pulled to a stop. The first rider took off his helmet.

"Federico!" Rex cried joyfully. Then a second later it dawned on him who the other rider was, especially when a helmet flew into his face knocking him off his bike.

"Ooops, sorry. My bad. Are you okay?" Annie fumbled to try to help Rex up. Instead she pushed the bike over onto Rex.

"Oh, I'm sorry, again. Let me get that for you." Annie tried to grab the bike.

"NO! NO! It's okay. I'm okay. Don't help." Rex almost screamed. "Federico!"

Federico gently pulled Annie away from Rex. "Si, what's the problem?"

Rex paused a moment before deciding to just stick with the job. "Can you get this scent?"

Federico sniffed Holiday's shoe. Then he sniffed the air. "This way. He hopped back on his bike. Annie ran back to get the helmet that beaned Rex. In the process she stepped on his hand. Rex squeaked in pain. Annie got on the back of Federico's bike. He revved it before peeling off.

Rex shoved the bike that immediately fell apart. He made another Rex Ride before following Federico at a safe distance hoping this will not be his last mission.

 ***Something Old, Something New, Something Borrowed, Something Blue, A Sixpence in your Shoe is from an old English rhyme. They are tokens for the bride to bring good luck. You can look it up for the meaning if you are interested.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Last time: I don't own nada.**

The EVO climbed through the cliffs with its precious package dangling from its mouth. Finally, it spotted an opening in the rock face. The EVO crawled through a narrow tunnel. When they came to a wider opening, the creature gently lowered Holiday onto the floor. There were some luminescent materials in the cave which provided some light. Holiday pushed the veil off her face. She looked angrily at the EVO in front of her.

"Are you kidding me? I have to get to my wedding!" Her voice getting shrill.

The creature circled around before settling down on the ground. It watched her. Holiday pushed herself off the floor. She tried to walk to the opening to get out. The creature quickly got to its feet and blocked her.

"Get out of my way!" She snapped.

The creature whimpered but didn't move.

"I have waited so long for this that NOTHING IS GOING TO GET IN MY WAY!" She bellowed.

The creature seemed to wince but made no signs to move. Instead it got close to her and nudged her.

"What are you doing?" She said still angry. "When Six gets his hands on you…"

The creature looked at her.

Suddenly, realization set in.

"S…S…Six?" She stuttered.

The creature made a low whine. It put its head on her shoulder.

"Oh dear lord." Holiday's legs gave way and she sat down rather abruptly.

The creature looked alarmed as it sat next to her and nudged her again.

She put her hand on its…his head to reassure him that she was okay.

"What happened?" She asked hoarsely.

The EVO growled.

"Caesar! I should have known." Rebecca groaned. She buried her face in her hands. Six became alarmed again and nuzzled her. "No, I'm okay. It's just… it's just… nothing seems to go our way, does it?" She asked.

Six made a whining sound.

"Maybe… maybe… this is a sign." She said dejectedly.

Six lifted his head. He shook it.

"Well, what else would you call this?" She asked with frustration.

EVO Six gave her the most soulful look. She sighed. "I'm sorry. I guess… Oh, I don't know…I'm always worried that somehow I won't fit into your life."

EVO Six placed his head onto her lap and almost purred.

"Sure, you say that now. But what if… your past comes calling again? What's to say you won't run off and leave me to _protect me?"_ She put air quotes on the last two words.

The EVO looked up and a low rumble came from his throat.

"You're right. I don't know the future. I have to live in the moment." Rebecca rubbed his head. "I don't know if I can. But I'll try... for you."

EVO Six seemed to close its eyes before placing his head back on her lap.

They sat quietly together in the eerie glow of the cave.

0o0

"Oww, owww, owww, owww." Rex muttered as Federico's scooter kicked up pebbles into Rex's face. He knew it wasn't Federico. It was the person riding on the back of the scooter. Annie had always been bad luck for him. He still couldn't understand why Federico wasn't dead already. Rex tried not to follow too close but he didn't want to lose him. He was already making crazy sudden turns trying to keep the scent. They were now speeding through a canyon. He had passed through these canyons a million times but he never paid much attention to the nooks and crannies. And there were a lot.

Federico stopped. Rex almost ran into him.

He pulled his helmet off. He sniffed the air. Annie pulled her helmet off as well. She looked at Federico.

"You're getting something?" She asked excitedly.

"I think so. Follow me." He jumped up and grabbed the ledge above himself. Pulling himself up, he reached a hand out to Annie. He pulled her up after him. Rex stood at the bottom which was probably a bad idea since something came loose underneath her foot. A rock smashed his head. He fell flat on his back. Luckily, his helmet was still on.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" Annie called from above.

Rex, despite the pain, gave a thumbs up.

"Let me help you." Annie called as she started climbing back down.

Rex sat up quickly, which lucky for him he did, because a stalactite fell right where he had been laying.

"Oops, my bad." Annie said with chagrin.

"No, no. Stay there. I'm coming!" Rex formed his Boogie Pack and flew up.

He hovered while Federico climbed onto a ledge that led to a bigger space. It was in the shadows. Rex realized he would never have seen it. He landed and his wings dissolved. He watched as Federico walked along the wall of the cliff.

"There!" He said with satisfaction.

Rex glanced at what he was pointing at. It was an opening big enough for a large animal to get inside while crouching.

"Why is it always a cave?" Rex groaned. He got on his hands and knees.

"What are you doing?" Federico asked alarmed.

"I'm going in after them." Rex grumbled.

"But you don't know how far in he is and if he'll attack." Annie added.

"Don't worry. Six wouldn't hurt me… I hope." He muttered as he crawled into the opening.

0o0

Rebecca was starting to nod off at the rhythmic rise and fall of Six's breathing. Then Six got up without warning. He snarled at the opening where they had come in.

"What's wrong?" Rebecca asked.

Six's fur bristled. Rebecca listened. There was a faint sound. Rebecca got up. The scraping sound got louder.

"Who's there?" Rebecca yelled.

"Doc?" Rebecca could hear Rex.

"Rex? I'm in here." Rebecca said with relief.

Six growled menacingly.

"It's okay. It's just Rex." Holiday told him but Six was not backing down.

"Doc? I see some light is that you?" Rex called out.

The fur on Six's back hardened and he began snarling. Rebecca observed with concern.

"Rex. Stop. Don't come any closer. I don't think Six knows who you are." Rebecca warned him.

"What? I can't hear you. Just wait, I'm here!" Rex's head popped out from the opening. Rebecca grabbed Six around his neck and tried to hold him back but it was no use. Six jumped at Rex.

Rex's Smack Hands blocked him. They smashed through the opening disappearing back into the tunnel.

"Oh good grief." Rebecca picked up her train and followed.

0o0

Two jets landed on the cliff. Calan emerged from one while Caesar and White Knight came out of the other.

"Down here!" Federico called to them. They quickly made their way down to the ledge where Federico and Annie were.

"What's going on?" Calan asked.

"Rex went in to get Six." Annie told them.

"By himself?" White Knight frowned. "He should have waited for us. No telling what mindset Six is in."

"I'm sure Rex knows what he's doing." Federico said reassuringly. A rumbling sound came from the opening. Everyone took a step back. A second later, rocky debris exploded from the opening along with a furry green EVO and a teenager.

They rolled down the side of the cliff. When they hit the ground they flew apart, each hitting the opposite sides of the cliff.

"Sure he does." White Knight said wryly.

"Rex! You need to cure him." Caesar said unhelpfully.

"Really? I thought I was just going to take him for a walk!" Rex yelled sarcastically picking himself up.

At the sound of Caesar's voice, Six perked up. Raising his head he looked up and saw him peering over the ledge. His eyes narrowed.

The group on the ledge suddenly moved back. EVO Six landed on the edge after an enormous leap. He slowly approached Caesar growling.

"There may be side effects to these things." Caesar explained to Six as he backed away. "Science isn't always exact."

Six continued advancing. He was about to pounce on Caesar when Rebecca came out of the opening.

"YOU!" She lunged at Caesar. "You better fix this now!" She had him by his lapels.

"It's a little difficult when you and your fiance are trying to kill me." Caesar noted.

Six stopped when Rebecca started yelling. He sat on his haunches confused. Rex's head poked up from the edge of the cliff.

"Is Caesar all right?" He saw Doc shaking his brother. "Oh, I see." Six saw Rex and got in a defensive stance. White Knight tackled him as did Calan.

"What are you waiting for? An invitation?" White snapped at Rex.

"Rex, just tell his nanites to revert back to before he started having follicle stimulation." Caesar said.

"Quewha?" Rex looked from his brother to Six.

"Change him back before he started growing fur!" Rebecca exclaimed.

"Oh." Rex stuck his hand out to the struggling EVO. Blue lines flowed from Rex's hand through Six's body. A bright blue white light engulfed the area. When the light faded, an undressed Six lay face down on the ground. Rebecca unhooked the ruined train from her wedding dress. She placed the fabric over Six.

Six pushed himself up. He looked around at the sea of concerned faces. His eyes rested on Rebecca.

"Let's go get married." He said in a hoarse voice.

Rebecca laughed and hugged him.

"Finally." Rex sighed.

0o0

The wedding party milled around the outside waiting for news.

"Hey look!" Sarah Meechum pointed in the distance. Two jets and two bikes appeared in the horizon. As the crowd gathered, they watched as the jet and bikes pull up.

Six jumped out of one plane fully dressed in his green suit and shades.

Rebecca jumped out of the other.

"What happened to the train of the dress?" Beverly asked incredulously.

Rebecca shrugged. "It got… ripped. This is better."

Beverly bit her lip but didn't say anything.

"The groom shouldn't see the bride. It's bad luck." Nanna reminded them.

"Believe me, Nanna, after what we've been through… luck's got nothing on us." Rebecca linked arms with Six and walked to the building.

"Long story." Rex smiled nervously at the perplexed crowd following the couple.

"What's that awful smell?" Federico asked. Everyone turned to look at him.

0o0

After some clever maneuvering, Noah and his ushering team got everyone seated again. The musicians played softly as the groomsmen assembled. Six with his sunglasses took his place in the front. The priest stood in the center of the gazebo. The music shifted. The bridesmaid entered in one by one followed by the flowergirls and ring boys. Then the wedding march began. Everyone stood up. Rebecca and her father appeared at the end of the aisle. Despite the lack of train and a few hairs out of place, she looked beautiful. To everyone looking, she was glowing with happiness. Her eyes were glued on Six. Even with his sunglasses on, people could tell that Six was only looking at Rebecca. Rex looked at Holiday then at Six. He did a double-take. There was a real smile on Six's face. He stood back in his place and his own smile grew.

The music stopped. Dr. Holiday and Rebecca had reached the front. He pulled the veil back from her face and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" The priest asked.

"I do." Rebecca's father announced. He put her hand into Six's. He gave his son-in-law-to-be a pointed look to which Six nodded. Dr. Holiday gave a wan smile before sitting down next to his wife.

Six and Rebecca never heard the rest of the words. Their eyes were locked on each other. They gave their proper responses when prompted. They vaguely remembered slipping rings on each other's fingers. What finally brought them back, was the thunderous applause. Startled they looked out at the audience.

"Well? Kiss the bride, man!" The priest told Six. He didn't have to tell him twice. Six tenderly kissed Rebecca. If it was possible, the applause got louder.

They parted smiling at each other. Turning around they walked back down the aisle ready to face whatever the future has in store for them knowing that their friends and family have got their backs.

 **Done.**

 **Hope you liked it. Now my OCD says that I need to have at least one more season to keep things even.** **So what could it possibly be? Well, you're just going to have to wait till the summer. (Evil laugh) In the meantime, I'll try to work on some other offerings I have mentioned before on my profile page. Thank you to PokeKingCharizard, X, Anexablu,** **EchowolfS, KakaAnko, Ellamena, Imagine476, Demoness Kneesocks, all the various guests and a special thanks to 00RasierGundam for proofreading for me. Thank you to those who pm'ed me (looking at you queenemily) with suggestions and support. I would not be here if it wasn't for all of you… No seriously, I would have quit a long time ago if you guys weren't reading. So all this effort is for you.**

 **God bless.**


End file.
